


Рождающаяся без исканий — еще лучше

by Military_Intelligence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bonding of Mind and Spirit, M/M, Silver Fox Lestrade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Military_Intelligence/pseuds/Military_Intelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это альтернативная вселенная, в которой полно оборотней и «перевертышей», где люди могут создавать и поддерживать между разумами ментальное «соединение» или «связь». Где Грег - оборотень, со второй ипостасью в виде серебристого лиса, а Майкрофт - Якорь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождающаяся без исканий — еще лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Given Unsought Is Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966277) by [lobstergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl). 



> Рождающаяся без исканий — еще лучше. *отсылка к цитате из шекспировской двенадцатой ночи: «Хороша любовь искомая, еще лучше — рождающаяся без исканий».

**Глава 1.**

Лис остановился и, насторожив уши, прислушался. Он гулял уже довольно долго, заново вспоминая окрестности и изучая новые территории. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз менял ипостась. Он уже и забыл, насколько сильно любил эти ночные прогулки, любил смотреть на город острыми глазами Лиса, слышать звуки, недоступные человеческому уху, читать сообщения, витающие в бесконечном потоке запахов. Ах, эти чудесные запахи, прекрасные запахи, отпугивающие запахи, пьянящие запахи…

Сегодня любопытство привело его в один из самых фешенебельных районов Лондона, и он наслаждался этим ночным путешествием, экскурсией от запаха к запаху. Он уже начал задаваться вопросом: «Не пора ли разворачиваться и возвращаться домой?», — поскольку знал, что завтра его ждет еще один длинный день, когда до слуха донеслись мягкие звуки мастерской игры на фортепиано. Он не был знатоком в области классической музыки, но мог распознать красоту, столкнувшись с ней. Кто бы это ни играл, он или она знали, что делают. И делали это хорошо.

Лис решил, что еще не время поворачивать домой, и двинулся навстречу музыке. Нужный дом выглядел даже более охраняемым, чем все остальные, которые он миновал. Но лисы всегда отличались особой хитростью, а он к тому же был необычным лисом. Он заметил камеры видеонаблюдения, хотя они были хорошо замаскированы, и потому оставался в тени, вне зоны видимости. Его опыт и сноровка пригодились, и вскоре он нашел то, что искал: небольшую дыру в ухоженной изгороди, не заслоняемую стеной или проволокой. Он прижался к самой земле и начал протискиваться внутрь. После такого безобразия его мех будет выглядеть ужасно, но прямо сейчас его это совсем не волновало. Он должен был добраться до музыки.

Спустя некоторое время он уже прятался под одной из гортензий и упивался прекрасными звуками, омывающими разум. Ноты кружили в летней ночи, словно хрустальные капли - яркие, прозрачные, сверкающие. Закрыв глаза, Лис позволил своему телу немного расслабиться. Приняв более удобную позу, обернул хвост вокруг туловища и опустил голову на передние лапы. Когда он разрешил своему всегда настороженному разуму последовать вслед за телом, то уловил кое-что еще. Что-то, чего раньше не ощущал, о чем только слышал и определенно не ожидал встретить здесь.

_Дом._  
 _Безопасность._  
 _Укрытие._

Его глаза распахнулись. Музыка на долю секунды оборвалась, споткнувшись на очередной ноте. Пауза исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, и музыка зазвучала вновь, превратившись во что-то более мягкое и успокаивающее. И Лис позволил себе роскошь расслабиться еще сильнее.

_Дом._  
 _Безопасность._  
 _Укрытие._

Он уже очень давно не чувствовал себя дома и в безопасности, уж не говоря о чем-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающем укрытие. Сьюзен обеспечила его домом, куда можно было прийти, чтобы сменить ипостась и немного побегать. Хотя они с ней никогда не были «связаны». Начать с того, что она не была Якорем и никогда по собственной воле не предлагала ничего сверх того, что было продиктовано необходимостью. Никогда не желала быть частью всего этого, никогда не понимала его вторую ипостась. Не хотела понимать и постоянно по этому поводу психовала. Его уши дернулись, когда в памяти всплыло ее бесконечное недовольство. _«Зачем тебе это делать? Ты можешь просто не менять ипостась?»_ Как будто это была дурная привычка, что-то вроде курения. Она никогда не понимала, что ему _нужно_ менять ипостась. Что это необходимость, а не эксцентричный способ… выразить себя. Что отказ от смены ипостаси приводит к серьезным повреждениям тела и разума. Ей нравился человек, но она отказывалась принимать Лиса, хотя он не делал из этого тайны и рассказал сразу же, едва их отношения приобрели серьезный характер.

Поскольку его карьера шла в гору, рабочий график становился все более сумасшедшим, и он упрямо отказывался забыть о смене ипостаси, она начала искать понимания в другом месте. Начала искать более нормальную по общепринятым стандартам жизнь. И вот однажды он оказался совершенно один в маленькой квартирке. Даже не в доме, надо отметить. И стал одинок. Очень одинок.

Он снова закрыл глаза. _Плевать на незнакомое окружение, плевать на необходимость быть бдительным, плевать…_ Он слишком устал. Музыка окутала его нежной лаской, и Лис соскользнул в легкое забытье.

Он не слышал, как стеклянная дверь осторожно, о, так осторожно распахнулась. Лишь на чуть-чуть. Не видел, как высокий элегантный мужчина вышел наружу, сканируя наметанным всевидящим взором пространство и, в конце концов, обнаружил спрятавшегося под гортензией серебристого лиса, умиротворенно дремлющего в блаженном неведении. Не заметил, как выгнулась ухоженная бровь, и мужчина довольно усмехнулся. Но вполне возможно, его разум смог уловить «проекцию» _Дом. Безопасность. Укрытие. Добро пожаловать, друг._ , которая появилась, когда мужчина слегка опустил свой щит.

Затем мужчина все так же бесшумно развернулся и шагнул обратно в дом.

**Глава 2.**

Лестрейд с беспокойством пошевелился, наблюдая за Шерлоком Холмсом, исполняющим свой привычный танец на месте преступления. И хотя он знал его уже много лет и имел достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к нему самому и к его методам, Лестрейда до сих пор приводило в легкое замешательство это безобразное ликование над трупом. Ситуация значительно улучшилась с тех пор, как в жизнь Шерлока вошел Джон Уотсон. Казалось, Шерлок всерьез беспокоился всякий раз, когда невысокий доктор — бывший военный — одаривал его одним из своих «взглядов», или что еще ужасней «немного нехорошим» обращением. Но все равно не оставалось сомнений, что Шерлок слишком наслаждается самим собой. К счастью, Андерсона поблизости не было — он взял несколько дней по семейным обстоятельствам. А Гордон, похоже, не сделал ничего вопиюще безграмотного, ну, по крайней мере, ему до сих пор не приказали прекратить думать.

Лестрейд отошел в сторону, чтобы обменяться несколькими тихими фразами с Донован, которая принесла показания очевидца, и заметил, как Шерлок оцепенел на середине движения, неестественно выпрямив спину и демонстративно не оборачиваясь. Когда Шерлок вот так замирал, это означало лишь одно. Только одно. Поэтому Лестрейд закрыл глаза и мысленно сосчитал до десяти, прежде чем повернуться и взглянуть на вновь прибывшего человека. Однако не успел произнести ни слова.

— Неужели это мой старший брат сошел с Олимпа, чтобы почтить нас своим присутствием? — прогремел на всю комнату голос Шерлока. — И пожалуйста, не говори нам, что ты случайно оказался по соседству.

Майкрофт Холмс вздохнул:  
— Как это часто бывает, у меня действительно были дела неподалеку. Я позволил себе поддаться прихоти и воспользовался возможностью лицезреть тебя, дорогой брат.

— Как трогательно. Теперь ты убедился, что я в порядке, так что скатертью дорога. И умоляю, возвращайся к более приятным занятиям. Уверен, где-то уже затихла война.

— Господа, пожалуйста, — вмешался Лестрейд. — Как бы ни была увлекательна ваша словесная дуэль, я бы хотел напомнить, что это место преступления, и некоторым из нас нужно исполнять свои обязанности. Возможно, не государственной важности, но несомненно, важные. Я не желаю больше ничего слышать.

Шерлок нахмурился, но решил не продолжать. Пока.

Развернувшись к Майкрофту Холмсу, Лестрейд обнаружил себя под пристальным взглядом, а возможно даже дедуктивным анализом пары холодных глаз. Он попытался подавить чувство неловкости, поскольку какими бы разными ни были братья Холмс, в этом отношении они оказались ужасающе похожи. Ничто не ускользало от их внимания. Лестрейд часто думал, что в этой своеобразной игре старший Холмс был гораздо сильнее, чем младший. Поэтому он позволил себя просканировать, но теперь появилось кое-то еще, что-то странное и неожиданное… Оно пыталось осторожно достучаться до его сознания. Лестрейд покосился на Шерлока Холмса, который стоял на коленях возле тела и нюхал рукава жертвы, быстро и взволнованно переговариваясь с Джоном и не обращая внимания на все остальное. Хотелось надеяться.

Слабое эхо _Дом. Безопасность._ долетело до Лестрейда, и он ошеломленно уставился на Майкрофта Холмса, чьи губы чуть дрогнули. Довольные серо-синие глаза встретились с растерянными карими.

Старший Холмс шагнул ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Лестрейда, и очень тихо произнес:  
— Серебристый лис? Серьезно, детектив-инспектор? Позвольте мне выразить свое изумление. — Последовал еще один быстрый взгляд, едва заметная улыбка и изящно вздернутая бровь. — Как бы то ни было, он вам идеально подходит.

Отступив, Майкрофт принял прежний деловой вид и непринужденно бросил:  
— Боже, мне нужно бежать, какая жалость, правда. Хорошего дня, Шерлок. Пожалуйста, звони маме. Хорошего дня, доктор Уотсон, — собравшись уходить, уже даже качнув зонтом, он небрежно добавил: — И, детектив-инспектор, я подразумевал: «Добро пожаловать. В любое время».

Когда он ушел, Лестрейд медленно выдохнул. Джон бросил на него недоуменный взгляд:  
— О чем это он?

— Понятия не имею. Ты единственный, кто говорит на языке Холмсов, — пожал плечами Лестрейд.

— Не уверен, что достаточно хорошо говорю на языке Майкрофта. — Джон закатил глаза.

— Никто не говорит на языке Майкрофта, кроме самого Майкрофта, — сердито вклинился Шерлок. — И прямо сейчас он не является нашей главной проблемой. Желаете, чтобы я продолжил, детектив-инспектор? — Он бросил быстрый взгляд. — Или предпочитаете обсудить скрытое послание, зашифрованное в загадочном напутствии моего брата? 

— Ладно, гений, я просто спросил. — Лестрейд смиренно вскинул руки. — Давай, поделись с несчастными обывателями своими выводами.

Пока Шерлок был занят одним из своих быстрых лихорадочных выступлений, Лестрейд усиленно пытался прогнать воспоминания о бархатном голосе Майкрофта Холмса, звучавшем возле самого уха. Забыть запах дорогой шерсти и тонкий аромата одеколона, постоянно сопровождавший этого мужчину. В отличие от младшего Холмса, который временами утомлял Лестрейда, старший его... искушал. Всегда. И он не хотел думать об этом прямо сейчас. Не в присутствии Шерлока Холмса с его молниеносными дедуктивными выводами.

***

Лестрейд поспешно сунул небольшую спортивную сумку с рубашкой и тренировочными штанами в мусорный бак. Он ненавидел этот момент сильнее всего. Это унизительно. Скорчился за мусоркой, словно какой-то извращенец. Благополучно спрятав сумку, он сменил ипостась и побежал. Лето еще не закончилось, и это было прекрасно, но все же он радовался тому, что с каждым днем сумерки наступали чуть раньше. Темнота скрывала, в ней гораздо проще было остаться незамеченным. Он мчался по улицам, сокращая дорогу и по возможности избегая яркого света. Пытаясь придерживаться парков и садов. Маленьких улочек и аллей. Это становилось все труднее по мере того, как он приближался к цели своего назначения. Только случайный наблюдатель мог спутать его с серой собакой. И хотя в последнее время отстрел лис запретили, ловушки и сети никто не отменял. Мех чернобурки все еще считался весьма распространенным трофеем, а Грег не собирался закончить свои дни в качестве накидки на плечах богатой женщины.

Он быстро отыскал свой маленький секретный вход — пометить территорию было весьма полезным решением — и протиснулся в частные владения Майкрофта Холмса. Стеклянная дверь была приоткрыта и так же, как в прошлый раз, фортепианная музыка струилась в сад. Грег осторожно прокрался к двери, внезапно усомнившись, правильно ли он истолковал слова Холмса. Раньше он был уверен, но теперь попав в эту изысканную обстановку чувствовал себя не к месту. Его было непросто смутить, однако прийти сюда в облике Лиса... О чем он только думал? Он заполз обратно под гортензию, едва музыка смолкла, и мягкие волны _Добро пожаловать. Дом._ скользнули над ним.

Появившись на пороге, Майкрофт распахнул дверь. Его всевидящий холмсовский взгляд мгновенно отыскал Грега. Отвесив небольшой вежливый поклон, он весело произнес:  
— Прошу, входите, детектив-инспектор. Я не люблю повторяться.

При виде серебристого лиса, медленно выбирающегося из своего укрытия, увешанного застрявшими в подшерстке мелкими веточками, он чуть драматично вздохнул.

«Совсем как его брат», — отметил Грег.

Майкрофт покачал головой:  
— Посмотрите на свой внешний вид. Нам придется что-то придумать, чтобы впредь избежать подобного, если вы собираетесь стать постоянным гостем в этом доме. — Он встал на колени и протянул руку. — Можно?

Грег приблизился к нему. Настороженно, но в то же время с любопытством. Аккуратно вынув веточки, Майкрофт стряхнул ловкими пальцами листики и непонятную липучку. Неожиданно Грег понял, что ему понравилась эта процедура, и когда Майкрофт закончил, почувствовал разочарование. Должно быть, оно было слишком очевидным, потому что Майкрофт мягко усмехнулся:  
— Кто бы мог предположить, детектив-инспектор, что вы такое тщеславное создание? — Он указал внутрь дома. — Войдете?

Грег охотно последовал за ним. Он никогда не задумывался, как выглядит жилище Майкрофта Холмса, хотя был уверен, что в нем не будет такого бардака, как на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, и оказался совершенно прав. Но что здесь будет так... уютно, он тоже не ожидал. Он предполагал увидеть что-то более официальное. Или лаконичное, выдержанное в стиле дзэн. Или традиционную строгость с тяжелой темной мебелью - своего рода выставочный зал для приема гостей, или чем там еще занимаются скромные правительственные служащие, покидая свой офис. Он зашел в гостиную и остановился, осматриваясь вокруг. Яркие приятные цвета, гигантский секционный диван, каминное кресло, журнальный столик, прекрасное напольное покрытие «под дерево», со вкусом собранная цветочная композиция в огромной вазе на полу. И, ох, впечатляющий телевизор с правильно расставленными колонками.

Грег мимоходом задумался: «Для каких целей его используют? Только для просмотра новостей и познавательных программ, или в реальности Майкрофт Холмс окажется поклонником художественных фильмов?»

Так или иначе, все это говорило о безупречном вкусе и не выглядело нетронутым или сугубо декоративным. На диване лежали газеты, на столике - чайный набор и пульт. И подушки, похоже, были выложены для удобства, а не ради внешнего вида. И запахи! Чудесные запахи, прекрасные запахи. Пахло цветами, газетой, чаем, фруктами, воском для мебели, легким летним ветерком и Майкрофтом. Его одеколоном, одеждой, мылом, кожей. Майкрофтом пахло везде. Грег пришел к выводу, что ему нравится эта комната.

Увидев фортепиано, он навострил уши и выжидательно глянул на Майкрофта.

— Хотите, чтобы я продолжил играть? — с улыбкой уточнил тот, и Грег попытался передать при помощи глаз и ушей столько энтузиазма, сколько смог. — Не желаете сначала осмотреть остальную часть дома? — Грег с удивлением посмотрел вверх. Если бы он был собакой, то взволнованно взмахнул бы хвостом. — Тогда следуйте за мной. — Майкрофт вышел в коридор.

Грегу устроили быструю экскурсию. Как оказалось, дом имел вполне обычную планировку. В нем была большая столовая: «Да, боюсь, мне приходится принимать гостей время от времени». И просторная вторая гостиная, которая явно предназначалась для развлекательных целей. Мебель и внутренняя отделка основательно подчеркивали класс, стиль и вкус. Неинтересно. В меньшей по размерам соседней комнате обнаружился... бильярдный стол. Грег удивленно фыркнул. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Майкрофт Холмс хорош в бильярде, но опять же, было заметно, что его привлекают традиционные развлечения. Сам Грег неплохо разыгрывал пул один на один с собой, но никогда не пробовал овладеть настоящим искусством бильярда. В человеческой части его мозга вспыхнула бесполезная картинка: Майкрофт Холмс в накрахмаленной белой рубашке, сшитых на заказ брюках и жилете, склонившийся над бильярдным столом, умело орудует кием. Грег был рад, что определенная часть его человеческого разума по умолчанию дремала в образе Лиса, но находился в абсолютной уверенности, что рано или поздно это изображение всплывет на поверхность памяти в тишине его личной спальни. Майкрофт, похоже, не улавливал его мысли, но ведь они не были «соединены» или «связаны», хотя оказались способны мысленно «проецировать» образы друг к другу на элементарном уровне. Этот вопрос следовало серьезно изучить.

Кстати, об изучении... кухня была произведением искусства. Грег любовно оглядел сверкающие кухонные приборы и обширную рабочую поверхность, задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли воскресить в себе давний интерес к приготовлению пищи, который испытывал в молодости. Он никогда не претендовал на звание шеф-повара, мечтал быть только полицейским, но всегда наслаждался готовкой. Пробовал новые рецепты, нюхая ингредиенты, размышлял, что получится, если добавить это, или заменить это на вот то... Он мысленно вздохнул и вышел вслед за Майкрофтом в коридор.

Майкрофт толкнул следующую дверь, и Грег коротко и радостно тявкнул. Библиотека. Сотни книг, большие кожаные кресла. Маленькое, но дорогое на вид стерео спрятано в углу. Прекрасный камин с пушистым ковриком перед ним. Грег издал тихий вибрирующий звук. Перед его внутренним взором промелькнула картинка уютного огня. Тишина зимних вечеров, проведенных в полудреме. Комфорт и семейное счастье...

_Тепло._  
 _Безопасность._  
 _Дом._

Быстро и незаметно глянув вверх, Грег сделал вывод, что Майкрофта не оттолкнуло «принятое» изображение, хотя тот ничего не сказал, лишь улыбнулся.

Казалось, сегодня он делает это слишком часто - улыбается. Майкрофт осознал, что ему это нравится. Очень нравится, на самом деле. Он посмотрел вниз на серебристого лиса.  
— Наверху не очень интересно. Спальня, гардеробная, кабинет. На самом деле - скучно. Обратно в гостиную?

Уши чуть дернулись.

— Желаете что-нибудь выпить? Предполагаю, что вам пришлось немало пробежать, чтобы добраться сюда.

Язык вывалился наружу.

Майкрофт тихо рассмеялся.  
— Очень хорошо. Тогда на кухню. — Они вернулись в кухню, и Майкрофт достал из шкафчика среднего размера миску. — Боюсь, миссис Дженнингс этого не одобрит и приравняет меня к девятилетнему паршивцу, влезшему двумя руками в банку с печеньем и пойманному с поличным. — Он наполнил ее столовой водой.

Грег принялся изящно лакать, стараясь не расплескать воду на дорогую кухонную плитку, и Майкрофту пришлось подавить еще один смешок. 

Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он позволял другим живым существам вторгаться в свою личную жизнь. Он провел большую часть времени с наглухо закрытым и заблокированным щитом. Для него это было так же естественно, как дышать. Поэтому когда несколько дней назад он принял осторожные сигналы, то был скорее изумлен, чем зол. Это не походило на осознанное прощупывание или непрошенное вторжение, скорее на то, что чужой щит рухнул от истощения, в отличие от его собственного. «Потянувшись» навстречу, он был удивлен мягкостью и теплом ощущений и решил не закрываться полностью. Создать «проекцию» _Добро пожаловать._ для измученного существа, притаившегося в саду. Как только он наткнулся взглядом на серебристого лиса и передал образец его «сигнала» в чертоги разума — это было еще одной общей особенностью братьев Холмс — ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, кем в действительности является Лис. А сегодняшний краткий визит на место преступления лишь подтвердил эти выводы. Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. Интересно. Конечно, он знал, что инспектор - оборотень. Майкрофт Холмс не мог не проверить тех, с кем контактировал его младший брат, но он копнул глубже. Инспектор Лестрейд не представлял опасности для Шерлока, скорее наоборот. Он помог ему завязать, вытащил из кокаиновой зависимости так удачно, как смог, и даже больше - обеспечил его занятость. Не было необходимости интересоваться особенностями его второй ипостаси, пока все записи оставались чистыми. Удивление в глазах инспектора, когда Майкрофт отправил «проекцию» в его разум, когда тот осознал, в чьем саду уснул, было настоящим. Лгать, когда к тебе «прикасается» Якорь, невозможно. Понадобилось лишь одно «прикосновение», чтобы удостовериться, что инспектор не пытается ничего скрыть. И Майкрофт в первый раз решился нырнуть в этот неизведанный-и-еще-незнакомый омут. Ну, возможно не нырнуть, а лишь осторожно намочить пальцы ног.

— Готовы, детектив? — Майкрофт заколебался. — Не хочу показаться фамильярным, но как-то странно звать вас детективом-инспектором, пока вы лакаете воду из чашки на кухонном полу. Вы позволите называть вас по имени?

Грег склонил голову и протянул лапу. Майкрофт не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся. Встав на колени, ухватил предложенную лапу и церемонно потряс.  
— Значит, Грегори. Спасибо.

 _Грегори_. Никто не называл его так с тех пор, как умерла бабушка. Либо Грег, либо Лестрейд. Обязанность Холмсов - отличаться даже в этом. Встав, Майкрофт направился в гостиную. Проследовав вслед за ним, Грег подчеркнуто внимательно посмотрел на фортепиано, и Майкрофт послушно опустился на специальную скамейку.

— Что-то конкретное?

Грег лег, положив морду на передние лапы. Устроился поудобней, уставившись янтарными глазами на Майкрофта.

— Хорошо. Тогда Иоганн Непомук Гуммель. Рондо Ла Галанте.

Как только первые ноты взвились в воздух, Грег закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Если бы неделю назад ему кто-то сказал, что он будет лежать на полу в гостиной Майкрофта Холмса и слушать, как тот играет на фортепиано... Вероятно, Грег бы спросил: «Неужели на рынке появились новые рекреационные препараты?», а затем известил отдел по борьбе с наркотиками. И тем не менее, он был здесь. Кто бы мог подумать.

***

Они быстро и с удовольствием к этому привыкли. Грег появлялся возле стеклянной двери поздно вечером и терпеливо ждал, когда можно будет войти внутрь. Когда его мех очистят от веточек и остального мусора, который Майкрофт найдет и пожелает устранить. Он стал с нетерпением ждать очередного сеанса «чистки», особенно после того, как однажды вечером Майкрофт вычесал его шерсть хорошей жесткой щеткой. Он тянулся за прикосновениями, блаженно закрыв глаза, и мечтал, чтобы эти минуты никогда не кончались. Майкрофт тоже начал предвкушать момент, когда можно будет в очередной раз прикоснуться к мягкому меху, тратя на поиски мнимых веточек гораздо больше времени, чем необходимо.

Оба старались выкраивать друг для друга время в плотном рабочем графике, пытаясь по возможности освободить вечера. Но отказывались обсуждать это днем, за обедом или ужином. И даже во время кратких светских бесед не поднимали эту тему. Они наслаждались дружеской тишиной и компанией друг друга. 

Однажды вечером Грег свернулся рядом с Майкрофтом на огромном диване. Протянув руку, тот нерешительно коснулся больших черных ушей Лиса. Грег бросил на него удивленный взгляд, и Майкрофт вспыхнул:  
— Они выглядят такими мягкими. Можно?

Грег «посмотрел» на него и придвинулся ближе. Майкрофт вычесывал его мех каждый вечер, прежде чем подпустить к мебели, а теперь вдруг спрашивает разрешения, чтобы прикоснуться? Да уж. Он создал «проекцию» _Друг_. и положил морду на бедро Майкрофта.

— Приму это как «да». Спасибо.

Майкрофт начал с поглаживания ушей, а затем позволил рукам блуждать по телу Лиса, ласкать глянцевый мех, упиваться его мягкостью и теплом, восхищаться бархатистостью. Грег безвольно развалился возле его ног, блаженно вздыхая всякий раз, когда эти изящные руки — руки пианиста — отыскивали нужные точки, почесывали за ушами и между лопаток. Никто не прикасался к нему подобным образом уже давно. Очень, очень давно. И он все никак не мог насытиться.

Закрыв глаза, Майкрофт опустил щит и позволил счастью Лиса просочиться внутрь. Он «потянулся». Нерешительно, спрашивая разрешение на «прикосновение», а когда щит Грега приоткрылся, Майкрофт «потянулся» еще глубже, пока не нашел то, что искал. Когда их разумы «соединились», все стало правильно, и у Майкрофта остался лишь один вопрос: «Зачем он ждал так долго?». Это не было полноценной «связью», лишь царапина на поверхности, но это была близость, в которой он отказывал себе многие годы. Близость, которую, как он думал, уже никогда не испытает вновь, после... После того, как была разрушена его последняя «связь», оставившая его таким одиноким. Совершенно одиноким. Ободранным и кровоточащим. Он может окунуться в нее прямо сейчас, не ввязываясь ни во что более серьезное.

Он потрепал жесткий подшерсток Лиса.  
— Мы должны что-то сделать с вашим секретным лазом. Я не могу оставить такую брешь в системе безопасности моих владений. Вы его нашли, значит, и кто-то другой тоже сможет.

Грег встревожено посмотрел вверх.

— Не будьте дурачком, Грегори. Я только что «соединился» с вами. Неужели вы всерьез думаете, что я вновь отгорожусь?

Грег пошевелил ушами - собачий аналог пожимания плечами.

— Пожалуйста, позвольте мне решить этот вопрос. Антея будет на связи.

— _Антея_?

— Боюсь, что буду недоступен несколько дней. Возникли неотложные вопросы, которые требуют вмешательства скромного служащего. Такого, как я.

Еще один «взгляд» янтарных глаз. 

Майкрофт улыбнулся.  
— Компании-партнеру требуется вся доступная помощь. И кто я такой, чтобы отказывать своей стране, когда она меня призывает?

Он прижал Лиса плотнее к себе, и Грег вдохнул ароматы, которыми так дорожил: одеколона, чая, дорогой одежды и Майкрофта. Эта последняя нотка была восхитительней всех остальных. Майкрофт, который только что «соединился» с ним, который прямо сейчас обнимал его. Грег спросил себя: «Будет ли когда-нибудь разрешено человеку — Грегори Лестрейду — приблизиться к Майкрофту Холмсу?» Но решил, что не станет поднимать этот вопрос. На данный момент ему хватит того, что между ними уже есть.

**Глава 3.**

Лестрейд медленно и неохотно открыл глаза: 6:00. _Черт подери_. Лениво потянувшись, он зевнул и, моргая, перекатился, чтобы взглянуть в окно. Как только вместе с телом проснулось сознание, его окатила волна тихой радости, заполняя вены теплом, заставляя сердце биться чуть быстрее. _Соединены_. Из всех возможных людей с ним создал «соединение» именно Майкрофт Холмс. Костюм-тройка, зонт, высокомерие, неприступность, черный лимузин, камеры видеонаблюдения, засуньте-это-себе-в-задницу - Майкрофт Холмс. Грег «потянулся» внутрь, отыскивая его там, и нашел. Пульсирующее соединение передало «проекцию» удовлетворения и душевного спокойствия. Он лениво задумался: «На что может быть похожа «связь»?». Он слышал об этом явлении, безусловно. Два тела и разума каким-то образом сливаются друг с другом, видят и чувствуют то, что видит и чувствует другой. И, черт возьми, даже используют телепатию, если истории не врут. Но на что это похоже на самом деле? Как работает? Неужели не остается ничего личного? Разве обретенное единство означает, что второй будет присутствовать рядом все время? Он прикрыл глаза ладонью и безудержно рассмеялся. Постоянно иметь в голове Майкрофта? Дедукция, чертоги разума, камеры видеонаблюдения? Господи помилуй. «Соединение» может быть закрыто в любой момент при необходимости или по желанию. И Грег подозревал, что будет часто пользоваться этой возможностью, как и Майкрофт. Их работа - это то, что они собой представляют, чем бы Майкрофт на самом деле ни занимался. Он не может позволить какому-то детективу-инспектору крутиться поблизости когда... как он выразился... возникают неотложные вопросы, требующие его внимания.

 _Черт_. Майкрофта не будет рядом, а это значит никакого ухода за мехом в ближайшее время. Никакого отдыха бок о бок на его замечательном диване. Грег лишится возможности слушать его ровное дыхание и шелест переворачиваемых газетных страниц, не ощутит запах одеколона, не услышит звуков игры на фортепиано. Он все сильнее влюблялся в этот инструмент и жемчужные ноты, извлекаемые умелыми руками Майкрофта. Ах, эти руки, безусловно, божественны. Он попытался представить, на что могли бы быть похожи прикосновения этих рук, этих изящных длинных пальцев, исследующих тело, ласкающих кожу так, как они ласкали мех Лиса, дразнящих, царапающих. Кровь моментально прилила к паху. Грег вздохнул. Душ. Немедленно. Он бы не пошел, НЕ ПОШЕЛ туда прямо сейчас, если бы не куча дел, которые нужно было разгрести. Мысль о стопках документов на рабочем столе и необходимости заняться стиркой помогла призвать разум к порядку. Грег выдернул себя из постели в ванную комнату. Воспользовался туалетом, почистил зубы и шагнул в маленькую душевую кабину.

Как только сверху хлынула вода, его мысли вернулись к Майкрофту Холмсу и его проклятым рукам. Черт, у него развился ужасный фетиш на руки! Были бы прикосновения Холмса нежными, или его пальцы сжали бы Грега твердой хваткой? Рука начала движение вниз, скользя ладонью по телу, поглаживая. Ум охотно вытащил из тайника все воспоминания, сохраненные разумом Лиса. Часть его человеческого разума создающая и отвечающая за сексуальную стимуляцию надежно запиралась сразу после смены ипостаси - непреложный защитный механизм, который не позволял «передавать» и «принимать» неверные сигналы. Но это вовсе не означало, что глаза Лиса не видели, а уши не слышали. Они просто не действовали на определенную часть его натуры. Грег знал, что механизм Якорей работал примерно так же, не разрешая ему или ей воспользоваться каким-либо созданием, ищущим убежища и близости. В противном случае Грег не сидел бы между ног Майкрофта, пока тот вычесывал его мех. Ох, боже, находиться между этих длинных ног. Бильярдный стол. _Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста._ Он оперся левой рукой о кафельную стену, правая в этот момент была очень занята. Майкрофт, склонившийся над бильярдным столом. Стройные бедра, подчеркнутые сшитым на заказ жилетом. Длинные ноги, расставленные в стороны для большей устойчивости... Что нужно сделать, чтобы этот спокойный бархатный голос сломился и молил о пощаде? Крепче стиснув член, Грег позволил себе кончить.

Ожидая, пока чуть замедлится ритм сердца, он уткнулся лбом в кафель и ухмыльнулся... И тут его осенило: он не потрудился поднять щит. Грег задохнулся и обмер от ужаса. Если Майкрофт, так сказать, не ушел в оффлайн, то только что стал свидетелем чертовски непотребного представления. Великолепно.

_Молодец, Лестрейд. Так держать!_

***

Майкрофт как раз занял свое место на борту частного реактивного лайнера, когда «соединение» ожило. «Доброе утро, Грегори», — с улыбкой подумал он, наслаждаясь затопившим его сонным теплом. Проснувшись сегодня утром, он некоторое время размышлял, было ли «соединение» с детективом-инспектором хорошей идеей. Но подумав еще немного, вынужден был признать, что крайне доволен его компанией. «Соединение» не обладало всей глубиной «связи», никаких обязательств, кроме близкой дружбы. Своего рода взаимно согласованная договоренность. Если «соединение» принимало противоречащие здравому смыслу очертания, его можно было «отключить» без какого-либо ущерба для ее участников. Это было неприятно, да, но не травмоопасно. Однако, так или иначе, он сомневался, что это когда-либо потребуется. Детектив-инспектор был верным, интеллигентным, целостным человеком. Практичным, активным и надежным. А Лис — его вторая ипостась — был… очаровательным. Майкрофт испытал искреннее удовольствие, когда «соединение» было принято.

«Стоп, что происходит?» — Майкрофт замер, отчетливо ощутив «передачу» желания. По-видимому, детектив-инспектор не знал, что представляет собой «соединение» с Якорем. До тех пор, пока твой щит не будет плотно закрыт, Якорь будет знать. Все. Можно поддерживать «соединение», но не «принимать» ничего, кроме осознанных «проекций». Однако Якорь мог «принимать» и «фильтровать» все, пока не заблокирует. В данный момент щиты Грегори были распахнуты настежь, и то, что «передавалось», не оставляло простора для фантазии. Когда тело неосознанно ответило, Майкрофт беспокойно заерзал на сидении и был бесконечно рад тому, что нижняя часть его тела оказалась скрыта под небольшим столом. Он достал ноутбук, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на работе и... не отвлекаться... на то, чем был занят в своем блаженном неведении детектив-инспектор.

Он ждал, пока оживет экран, когда следующая волна жара хлынула в его организм. Внезапно он до боли возбудился. Закрыл глаза. Ему не нужно было посещать чертоги разума, чтобы воскресить образ детектива-инспектора. Их последняя встреча была все еще свежа в памяти. Эти темно-карие глаза, расширившиеся от удивления. На что они похожи, когда темнеют от желания? Его рука, словно обретя собственный разум, упала на бедро. Майкрофт мгновенно вернул ее обратно на клавиатуру ноутбука. Конечно, он бы не прикоснулся к себе прямо сейчас, и особенно здесь, неважно насколько велик был соблазн. Вожделение неожиданно исчезло, заставив его резко втянуть воздух, а через несколько мгновений щит Грега захлопнулся. Майкрофт облегченно вздохнул.

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем назойливый внутренний голос задал закономерный вопрос: почему Майкрофт не додумался закрыть «соединение» самостоятельно?

***

Лестрейд нацарапал свою подпись в правом нижнем углу формы, которую принесла Донован, даже не утруждая себя чтением этой гребаной бумажки. Хотя это было неправильно. Салли Донован запросто могла подсунуть на подпись заявление об увольнении или его смертный приговор через расстрел, но он слишком устал, чтобы переживать об этом. Бумажная работа была таким дурацким занятием - цена, которую приходилось платить за повышение. И куча документов на столе не уменьшалась, неважно, насколько старательно он выводил свое имя. Его мобильный завибрировал, Грег покосился на экран.

_15:30, машина будет ждать возле Ярда. -А_

Номер не определен. «А»? Ох, Антея. Он посмотрел на часы: 15:25. Застонав, потянул руки и хрустнул суставами. Он не создан для канцелярской работы. Схватив куртку, устремился к главному входу. Лучше не заставлять ждать правительственных служащих, особенно тех, кто присылает емкие четкие сообщения со щедрыми пятиминутными сроками. Едва Грег вышел наружу, к нему подъехал глянцевый автомобиль. «Белый Бентли GTV8», — рассеянно отметил он. Значит, Антея предпочитает дорогие спортивные машины. Он открыл пассажирскую дверь и сел внутрь.

— Сегодня без водителя? — улыбнулся Грег, не особо надеясь быть удостоенным ответа. К его изумлению, Антея улыбнулась.

— У меня есть водительские права, детектив-инспектор, а этой красотке нужно время от времени позволять размять мускулы.

— Ну, их не очень-то разомнешь в пределах Лондона, верно?

— Верно, но мы с ней совершим пробежку сразу, как только я закончу с вами, — с этими словами она подняла мобильный. — Будьте любезны, детектив-инспектор, посмотрите сюда.

Лестрейд подозрительно покосился на ее телефон.  
— Что вы делаете? Пытаетесь меня ослепить?

Антея одарила его бесстрастным взглядом, и Грег понял, что краткий миг использования социальных навыков подошел к концу. Он услужливо проделал то, что было велено.

— Могу я спросить, для чего это нужно?

— Сканирование сетчатки, детектив-инспектор. Ваши параметры будут загружены в систему безопасности дома мистера Холмса. Брешь в саду была устранена, дополнительные считыватели будут установлены у главных ворот, а также у главного и черного входов на высоте, соответствующей росту Лиса.

Лестрейд присвистнул. Считыватели сетчатки, конечно. Глупо было бы ожидать собачью бирку. Майкрофт Холмс обязан иметь в своем доме систему безопасности по высшему разряду. Заглавная тема из «Миссия невыполнима» всплыла в памяти, Грег усмехнулся. Майкрофт Холмс - глава отряда Миссия невыполнима. Антея закончила то, чем занималась, и одарила Грега вежливой улыбкой. А это означало: аудиенция окончена. Какая жалость. Он бы не отказался прокатиться на встречу в другой конец Лондона, лишь бы ощутить, как Бентли оживает и разминает свои мощные восьмицилиндровые мускулы, хотя бы ненадолго. Он кивнул Антее и вылез из машины.

Дойдя до своего кабинета, он услышал сердитый голос Донован и глубокий баритон, выплевывающий оскорбления и неловкие подробности насчет царапин на ее ладонях и обтрепавшегося подола. Войдя в кабинет, увидел Шерлока Холмса, которые восседал в кресле, сложив ноги на стол, и Салли Донован, уперевшую руки в бока. Джон Уотсон, казалось, был полностью поглощен изучением своих ногтей.

— Что это значит? — рявкнул Лестрейд. Его не было всего несколько минут, но по опыту он знал, что Шерлок способен прийти и взбаламутить всех в течение пары секунд.

Ощетинившаяся от гнева Донован развернулась к нему:  
— Сэр, фрик болтает насчет...

— Донован, — перебил ее Лестрейд — Уилльямс подал идею насчет дела Джеймсона, о котором мы говорили сегодня днем. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты этим занялась. Собери команду из трех-четырех человек и посмотри, сможете ли вы что-нибудь найти.

Донован закрыла рот, осознав, что ее выгоняют. Бросила на Шерлока последний сердитый взгляд и покинула кабинет. Лестрейд повернулся к консультирующему детективу.

— Встань с моего кресла, Шерлок, — спокойно произнес он. — Знаешь, у тебя нет права вваливаться сюда всякий раз, когда тебе захочется.

— Мне скучно, Лестрейд, _скучно_. Последнее дело было раскрыто неделю назад. — Шерлок встал с кресла и обошел вокруг стола. — Найдите мне занятие.

— Шерлок, я тебе не массовик-затейник. Я не могу из ниоткуда достать преступление, способное тебя развлечь. Веришь или нет, но я по-настоящему рад нескольким спокойным дням. — Лестрейд сел, жестом указав на кучу папок, возвышающуюся на столе. — Разгребаю бумаги.

— Что там с делом Джеймсона?

— Преступление на почве страсти, судя по всему. На самом деле - скучно. По крайней мере, по твоим стандартам.

— Неужели вообще ничего не произошло?

— Несколько взломов с проникновением, странный семейный конфликт. Не моя зона ответственности.

— А что тогда входит в вашу зону ответственности? — Склонившись над столом, Шерлок принюхался. — Трахать моего брата входит в вашу зону ответственности?

Лестрейд резко посмотрел вверх.  
— Что, прости?

— Вы все прекрасно слышали. На вас повсюду отпечатки Майкрофта.

— Шерлок...

— Это отвратительно, Лестрейд. Знаю, что в последнее время вашу сексуальную жизнь нельзя было назвать захватывающей, полагаю, она исчезла задолго до развода. Но вы пали слишком низко, если стали рассматривать моего брата...

— Хватит, — прогремел Лестрейд. — Я не трахаю твоего брата!

— Тогда почему я «чувствую» его в вас?

Шерлок придвинулся ближе, уставившись в глаза Грега, пытаясь «дотянуться». Лестрейд плотнее закрыл щит. Он знал, что Шерлок не Якорь, но будь он проклят, если приоткроется хотя бы на миллиметр. Никогда раньше Шерлок не «тянулся» к нему, дедуктивные способности поставляли ему достаточное количество боеприпасов, но одно лишь упоминание имени брата, малейший намек на его существование, заставляли игнорировать приобретенные социальные навыки. А Лестрейд не был уверен, насколько Шерлок силен.

— Я бы заметил «связь», если бы она существовала. Но это не... Ох, вы «соединились» с ним. Это что-то вроде прелюдии, верно?

— Отвали, Шерлок. Я тебя предупреждаю.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, оставь его в покое, — послышался тихий голос Джона. — Мы все знаем, что ты и Майкрофт...

— Речь не обо мне и Майкрофте, Джон. Речь об относительно нормальном детективе-инспекторе. Право, Лестрейд, вы предоставили множество доказательств того, что временами бываете ужасно глупы. Но позволить втянуть себя в то, что замышляет мой брат...

— Я. Сказал. Отвали. Нахрен! — выдохнул Лестрейд сквозь стиснутые зубы. — То, что происходит между мной и твоим братом, останется между ним и мной. То, чем я занимаюсь или не занимаюсь в свободное от работы время, не твое собачье дело. Я понятно выразился?

— Вы не представляете, на что он способен!

— Перестань говорить таким тоном, словно он педофил.

— Кажется, вы не понимаете... ЧТО, Джон?

Джон ухватил Шерлока за запястье, в ярко-синих глазах сверкнуло предупреждение. Похоже, что-то передалось между ними, и глаза Шерлока вспыхнули сердитой зеленью. Тем не менее, он не собирался останавливаться.

Он снова открыл рот, но Лестрейд его перебил:  
— Холмс, если ты не заткнешься к чертям собачьим прямо сейчас, я аннулирую наше соглашение о твоем консультационном участии. Клянусь богом, аннулирую.

— Не посмеете, — прошипел Шерлок, очень напоминая Кота, которым, по сути, и являлся.

— Испытай меня. Слушай, насчет того, что ты не ладишь с братом. Это позор. Мне очень жаль. Но такие проблемы возникают повсеместно. Если тебя это так сильно беспокоит, посещай семейного психотерапевта. Не говори мне, что делать и, черт побери, не суйся в мою голову! — Он посмотрел на Джона. — Пожалуйста, я тебя умоляю. Используй свою магию и займи его чем-нибудь до конца дня. Обещаю найти несколько хороших нераскрытых дел для него к утру, они отвлекут его до тех пор, пока не появится очередной восхитительный труп.

Лестрейд и Джон обменялись понимающими взглядами. Взглядами родственных душ, вынужденных иметь дело с братьями Холмс. А затем Джон вытащил пыхтящего и упирающегося консультирующего детектива из кабинета Лестрейда.

**Глава 4.**

Грег остановился возле главных ворот и бросил скептический взгляд на фотоэлемент. Антея говорила о сканировании сетчатки. Он осторожно подошел к устройству, помахивая хвостом и развернув уши назад. И что его так нервирует? Быть официально признанным? Перестать быть тайным невидимым другом? По ощущениям это было похоже на то, когда заезжаешь за своей первой подружкой, чтобы отвести ее на вечерний сеанс в кино, и ждешь, что ее отец откроет дверь и одарит _этого парня_ хорошим жестким взглядом. Только ему уже не пятнадцать, а Майкрофт - определенно не подружка.

Фотоэлемент мигнул красным, и Грег отскочил назад. «Соберись», — скомандовал он самому себе и, вытянув шею, понюхал красный огонек. Придвинувшись, чтобы глаз оказался на одном уровне со сканером, подождал. Раздался низкий жужжащий звук, и ворота приоткрылись ровно настолько, чтобы позволить маленькому серебристому лису скользнуть внутрь. Грег прошмыгнул в проход и взбежал по короткой лестнице. Там его приветствовал еще один фотоэлемент рядом с чем-то, напоминающим маленькую дверцу для собак. Уши весело дернулись, он подставил глаз сканеру, и дверца щелкнула, открываясь. Протиснувшись сквозь нее, Грег уселся в холле и подождал. Внизу никого не было, и он решил пройти в гостиную, поскольку второй этаж по-прежнему находился под запретом. Здесь запах Майкрофта уже частично выветрился, а на журнальном столике лежала нетронутая сегодняшняя газета. Может, он пришел чуть раньше, и Майкрофт еще на работе? Смс, которую он получил, содержала ожидаемое время прибытия, но Грег по собственному опыту знал, каким непредсказуемым бывает рабочий график. Ладно, так и быть. Лис не побежит обратно, не сейчас, когда его любимое место свободно. Вскочив на диван, он свернулся калачиком и, уткнувшись носом в подушки, глубоко вдохнул. Это был его самый любимый запах, его личное определение _Дома. Безопасности._ и _Счастья._ Он зарылся глубже в подушки и задремал.

Радостный голос заставил его проснуться:  
— Ой-ей-ей, кто это у нас тут? Нечесаный, неопрятный и спящий. Право, Грегори, не стоит так себя вести. Где ваши манеры?

Грег подскочил на диване и бросился к Майкрофту, который присел на корточки, глядя на него. Все еще в костюме, но без пиджака, жилет расстегнут, рукава закатаны, галстук снят, а воротник приоткрыт. Майкрофт рассмеялся и поймал серебристого лиса в объятия. Грегу понравился этот звук: открытый и искренний смех, в тысячу раз лучше тонкогубой улыбки, которой он обычно одаривал всех остальных. Этот Майкрофт — его Майкрофт — был теплым и ласковым. Грег «отправил» через «соединение» все бушующее в сердце счастье. Лис мог позволить себе вольность, на которую человек не решился бы. Несколько драгоценных мгновений они сидели вот так, радуясь встрече после разлуки. Разлуки, которая превратилась в маленькую вечность для них обоих.

На самом деле Майкрофт отсутствовал недолго, хотя казалось иначе. Часы растянулись в дни напряженных встреч, неприятных дискуссий, столкновений с удручающей правдой, проработки неустойчивых компромиссов. По ночам он лежал в номере отеля, один. Думал, анализировал, взвешивал. Мысленно возвращался к тому эпизоду, когда принял лестрейдовское удовольствие, и размышлял, о чем Грег мог в тот момент фантазировать. На несколько коротких мгновений Майкрофт позволил себе роскошь помечтать... но быстро отбросил мысль о себе, играющем главную роль в эротических фантазиях Грега. Майкрофт знал, что некоторых людей привлекали власть и влияние, которые он, судя по всему, излучал, несмотря на все усилия оставаться неприметным и скромным государственным служащим. Он так же знал, что был не так уж и плох, хотя и не настолько красив, как седеющий Грегори Лестрейд. И подозревал, что был для него всего лишь старшим братом Шерлока Холмса. Назойливым, склонным к интригам политиком. Кем-то, на кого можно рассчитывать, но не тем... к кому можно броситься и уткнуться носом в шею.

— Ну же, прекратите, — протестовал он, смеясь. — Не делайте этого, Грегори. Мне щекотно. Пожалуйста, держите свой мокрый нос подальше от моего воротника, вы, отвратительное маленькое создание!

«Щекотка», — Грег сохранил в памяти этот ценный кусочек информации.

Сев на диван вместе с лисом, отказавшимся покидать его колени, Майкрофт включил телевизор и принялся лениво перебирать каналы. Звук Тардис зазвучал из колонок, и Майкрофт довольно вздохнул. Подняв голову, Грег уставился на него.

— Что? Вам не нравится Доктор?

Грег моргнул, «проецируя» _Сюрприз_.

— Грегори, я провел дни, дискутируя на темы, которые заставили меня мечтать о Тардис. Чтобы она забрала меня и увезла куда подальше. Я не покину это диван, пока Пустой ребенок не отыщет свою Мамочку. И, кроме того, в этом эпизоде появляется Капитан Джек, поэтому даже не надейтесь, что я переключу канал в ближайшее время.

С этими словами он скинул туфли, немного поерзал и закинул ноги на диван. Грег остался лежать на его коленях, «отправив» полное надежды изображение, в котором его чесали. Майкрофт послушно зарылся пальцами в мех. Удовлетворенно закрыв глаза, Грег вновь задремал.

***

Несколько дней спустя констебль Уорвик шагнул в кабинет Лестрейда. Подняв взгляд, Грег поприветствовал молодого офицера мимолетной улыбкой.

— Чем могу помочь, констебль?

— Сэр, мы получили информацию от Департамента окружающей среды, продовольствия и сельского хозяйства об увеличении числа зарегистрированных инцидентов с участием диких животных.

— Разве этим не должно заниматься Подразделение по противодействию преступлениям в сфере живой природы?

— Верно, сэр, и мы работаем над этим. Но если не возражаете, я бы хотел вас проинформировать, что изучая файлы, обнаружил подробности, которые могут вызвать у вас личный интерес, сэр.

— О чем речь? — Лестрейд откинулся на спинку стула, прищурил глаза.

— Норки, олени, зайцы и… лисы, сэр. Особенно серебристые лисы. — Уорвик пристально посмотрел на Лестрейда. — Мех лисы-оборотня пользуется большим спросом. В нем меньше блох, чем у обычной лисы, и он более ухожен. Сэр.

При упоминании о хорошем уходе губы Лестрейда дрогнули, он задумчиво кивнул.  
— Какие-нибудь зацепки?

— К сожалению, нет. Мы взяли это дело на особый контроль, когда узнали, что оборотни подвергаются преследованию. Примерно до прошлой недели все это выглядело как обычное браконьерство или нелегальная охота в северных районах. Местная полиция вполне способна справиться со своими делами самостоятельно. Они не хотят, чтобы Ярд рылся в их грязном белье.

— Отличительные черты?

— Еще не уверен. — Уорвик пожал плечами. — Ловушки, арбалеты. На самом деле идей нет. Я просто решил, что нужно оповестить вас. Было бы жаль потерять кого-то, принадлежащего к одному из самых влиятельных домов Лондона, — произнес он с ухмылкой.

— Заткнитесь, Уорвик, — простонал Лестрейд. — Мне становится физически плохо, когда я слышу подобное. Было приятно ощутить себя лучше после этого… эпизода с Холмсом. Но я предпочел бы избежать помпезности и подробностей.

— Простите, сэр, не сдержался. И все же хочу вас предупредить. Вы знаете, что я могу «оборачиваться» практически в любое животное, к которому когда-либо «прикасался». Но вы — тот, кто вы есть. Ваш выбор весьма ограничен.

Вот оно что. Не очень тонкий намек на нескончаемое соперничество между оборотнями и «перевертышами».

— Я вполне счастлив оставаться с тем, что имею. Большое спасибо, констебль Уорвик. — Лестрейд позволил просочиться в голос легкому намеку на холодность и превосходство. Уорвик добродушно ухмыльнулся, не заглотив наживку. Лестрейд хорошо зарекомендовал себя в сообществе «перевертышей», лощеные оборотни никогда не заходили на их территорию, но всегда были готовы помочь при необходимости. — Спасибо, что дали знать. Буду проявлять особую осторожность. Держите меня в курсе, ладно?

— Конечно, сэр. — Уорвик кивнул. — Наши офицеры будут на связи.

С этими словами он повернулся и вышел из кабинета, а Лестрейд сделал себе мысленную пометку предупредить Шерлока. В нынешней ситуации его уличная сеть могла очень пригодиться.

***

Добравшись этим вечером до дома Майкрофта, Грег вновь обнаружил первый этаж пустым, однако его острый лисий слух уловил доносящиеся сверху звуки. Звуки, которые он не мог идентифицировать. Любопытство взяло верх. Он прокрался на мягких лапах вверх по ступеням и, остановившись, прислушался. Слегка приоткрыл щит и осторожно «потянулся». Здесь витали сосредоточенность, сконцентрированность и поглощенность процессом. Прижавшись к стене, практически слившись с полом, он двинулся вперед, в сторону тихих звуков, которые становились тем отчетливей, чем ближе он подбирался.

_Ноги, плавно движущиеся по полу. Мягкий шелест одежды. Что-то рассекает воздух… какое-то оружие?_

Грег навострил уши, любопытство победило. Он стал медленно пробираться дальше по коридору в поисках загадочного «скучно». В тот первый вечер Майкрофт назвал второй этаж «скучным». Нос Грега твердил обратное, но он оставался непреклонен и не поддался искушению, взывавшему к нему из-за закрытой двери… спальни? Комнаты, которая сулила еще больше его любимого запаха? Определенно, «скучным» было нечто иное. Он остановился возле приоткрытой двери. Осторожно, очень осторожно протиснулся внутрь и, попытавшись стать как можно меньше, внимательно наблюдал за происходящим.

Сегодня Майкрофт вернулся домой немного раньше, чем рассчитывал. Его послеобеденная встреча прошла на удивление хорошо. Искренне поблагодарив Антею, которая в очередной раз превзошла себя в области тщательной подготовки и безупречности наработок, он отправился домой, с нетерпением предвкушая тихий вечер в обществе серебристого лиса. Когда в начале этой недели Майкрофт вернулся домой, Грег без смущения продемонстрировал ему все свою радость и привязанность, ошеломив и полностью лишив дара речи. Заставив Майкрофта задуматься: «Что он мог такого совершить, чтобы заслужить подобную встречу?» Он ощутил, как что-то маленькое трепещет в глубине души и тоненьким голоском нашептывает сердцу о том, чтобы давать и получать, о близости и счастье, о единстве… о том, чтобы больше не быть одиноким…

Сегодня он совершил неслыханную вещь: отменил запланированную на обед встречу и устроил неспешную прогулку по Сент-Джеймскому парку. Думал, соединяя кусочки мозаики воедино. Был не в состоянии разработать верную стратегию и оттого испытывал недовольство и радостное головокружение одновременно. Лестрейд стремительно превратился в самую увлекательную загадку из всех. Майкрофт торопливо отогнал мысль о том, что именно поэтому его эксцентричный младший брат создал «связь» с тихим и скромным Джоном Уотсоном. Похоже, Шерлок со своим подвижным темпераментом и склонностью к скуке очень быстро отыскал в бдительном Джоне нескончаемый источник вдохновения, выказывал непрерывное восхищение, был очарован им.

Вернувшись домой, Майкрофт включил сигнализацию и ввел дополнительный код для входа лиса. Поднялся вверх по лестнице и быстро сменил костюм-тройку на Танчжуан[1], готовясь к Тай-чи. С удовлетворением ощутил гладкость и свободную посадку простой черной шелковой одежды. Вошел в комнату для тренировок и первым делом тщательно выполнил упражнения на растяжку. Долгие часы проведенные за рабочим столом и в конференц-залах вынуждали его мышцы протестовать. Почувствовав, что готов, направился к оружейной стойке и взял свою любимую Цзянь[2], Благоговейно вытянул ее из ножен. Ладонь встретился с рукоятью прямого обоюдоострого меча, словно со старым другом. Он начал серию простых разминочных упражнений, лезвие и кисточка со свистом рассекали воздух. Упиваясь плавными движениями, он позволил разуму очиститься до той степени, когда не осталось ничего, кроме меча в его руках. С привычной легкостью он прошел 32 упрощенных стандартных движения… _В поисках Моря_ … резкий взмах… _Черный дракон хлещет хвостом… Лев трясет гривой… Дикая лошадь перепрыгивает через ручей…_ резкий взмах, взмах… Он потерял себя в простой и в то же время затейливой красоте меча, повторяя движения до тех пор, пока к телу и разуму не возвратились покой и баланс.

Грег сидел и глазел. Хищник в нем высоко оценил текучие движения и смертоносную точность, с которой сверкающий меч вспарывал воздух: «Разве для занятий не должны использоваться тупые мечи? Этот не выглядит тупым». Человек в нем был ошеломлен новой версией Майкрофта Холмса. Он давно заметил эту непринужденную элегантность, с которой старший Холмс делал все, что делал — о, да, он заметил — и думал, что Майкрофт придал новый смысл неспешному передвижению, превратив его в форму искусства. Грег объяснял это годами вращения в политических кругах, где приходилось жестко контролировать каждый нюанс, относящийся к языку тела и выражению лица. Однако в отточенных движениях меча, которые он сейчас наблюдал, не было ничего случайного. И уже не в первый раз он задавался вопросом: «Чем же в действительности Майкрофт зарабатывает себе на жизнь?».

Закончив, Майкрофт вернулся к реальности. Неторопливо подошел к оружейной стойке и вернул на место Цзянь и только тогда заметил серебристого лиса, сидящего возле двери. Остановившись напротив, цокнул языком.

— Добрый вечер, Грегори. Шпионите за мной?

Опустив голову, Грег взволнованно махнул хвостом.

— О, да ладно вам. — Майкрофт игриво потянул его за ухо. — Я не сержусь. Не будьте глупцом. Вы вольны ходить, где пожелаете. В этом доме для вас нет запретных зон. Хотя я был бы признателен, если бы из соображений конфиденциальности вы держались подальше от моего кабинета. Уверен, вы как никто другой это понимаете, и с моей стороны вовсе не обязательно было обращать на это ваше внимание. Это место, — последовал жест, обозначающий… _додзё_ [3], — куда я иду, когда мне нужно расслабиться. Конечно, просто развалиться на диване - весьма заманчивая альтернатива, но человеческое тело не предназначено оставаться неподвижным в течение целого дня. 

Он помолчал.

— Не возражаете, если я быстро приму душ и присоединюсь к вам внизу? Думаю, миссис Дженнингс оставила для вас легкий перекус. — Он тихо усмехнулся. — Она вас очень полюбила и просила передать, что вы можете заходить в любое время. Мне непременно стоит заполучить такое же постоянно действующее приглашение в ее святая святых.

Грег коротко тявкнул и бросился вниз. Закуски от миссис Дженнингс оказались — если не брать в расчет самого Майкрофта — самой чудесной особенностью пребывания в этом доме. Майкрофт посчитал своим долгом обзавестись экономкой и кухаркой, которая превосходила даже неподражаемую миссис Хадсон.

Чуть позже Майкрофт присоединился к нему в гостиной. Он переоделся в слаксы, свободную рубашку с длинным рукавом и пару простых парусиновых тапочек. Грег мысленно улыбнулся. Эта одежда выглядела проще и нравилась Грегу, потому что делала Майкрофта менее недосягаемым.

— Идите сюда, маленький шпион. Посмотрим, смогу ли я расчесать ваш мех.

Майкрофт опустился на одно колено, держа в руке специальную щетку, и похлопал по полу возле своих ног. Грег поспешно встал между ними, с нетерпением ожидая, когда щетка начнет свой магический танец. При первом движении он закрыл глаза. _Блаженство_.

— Право, Грегори, где вы побывали вместе со своим хвостом? Однажды вам придется поведать мне маршрут, которым вы сюда добираетесь. Не знал, что в Лондоне так много живых изгородей и огромный ассортимент кустов, через которые вы считаете нужным продираться. Я мог бы основать собственный питомник из тех веточек, что вы приносите на хвосте. — Вопреки обманчиво суровому тону, его руки двигались осторожно, стараясь не дергать плотный подшерсток. Быстрые сильные взмахи щеткой по спине и лапам, немного более бережные по мягкому животу. Пальцы очистили пушистый хвост, поиграли с большими черными ушами, и на этом, к сожалению, процедура окончилась. Грег удовлетворенно рухнул на пол, будто разом лишившись всех костей. Майкрофт рассмеялся и встал, чтобы убрать щетку.

— Что вы думаете насчет Дебюсси сегодня вечером? — предложил он, поворачиваясь к фортепиано. Волна одобрения «передалась» через «соединение». Майкрофт сел и начал играть.

Рингтон вторгся в мягкое звучание нот внезапным резким диссонансом. Нахмурившись, Майкрофт посмотрел на свой блэкберри, лежавший на журнальном столике, а затем встал. Прочитал сообщение и побледнел. Молча заторопился наверх. Хлопнула дверь.

Грег потянулся и глянул в дверной проем. Эта ситуация определенно не была из разряда тех, с которыми он мог бы помочь, поэтому Грег лег на свое любимое место на диване, свернулся и стал ждать.

Через некоторое время он забеспокоился. «Соединение» было закрыто, и все же, что-то было не так. Тошнотворное ощущение неправильности просочилось наружу, несмотря на то, что щит Майкрофта был поднят и плотно закрыт. Грег соскочил с дивана и нерешительно замер у порога. Ледяные когти продолжали царапать сердце, поэтому он осмелился подняться вверх по лестнице. Тайком, второй раз за вечер. Сел напротив двери, которую обозначил как дверь в кабинет (возле нее витал отчетливый запах Майкрофта, хоть и не такой богатый и заманчивый как тот, что взывал к нему из-за двери спальни), и подождал еще немного. Встревоженный и бдительный.

Наконец дверь открылась, и из кабинета вышел утомленный Майкрофт, растеряв все свое привычное спокойствие и бесстрастность. Каждый дюйм высокой фигуры сочился скорбью. На секунду прислонившись к стене, он сполз по ней вниз и уселся прямо на пол. Слепо потянулся к Грегу, который мгновенно оказался рядом. Обнял серебристого лиса, зарылся лицом в мягкий мех и вдохнул привычный запах, пытаясь отыскать утешение в теплом теле, прижавшемся к грудной клетке. А когда пришли слезы, не стал их стыдиться. Майкрофт плакал о том, что произошло, о том, чего не удалось предотвратить даже с помощью тщательного планирования и вовремя задействованного влияния.

В конце концов он откинулся назад, расфокусировано уставившись в противоположную стену. Грег «почувствовал» внутреннюю борьбу, но решил не подглядывать и вместо этого опустил голову на грудь Майкрофта, вслушиваясь в ровный стук его сердца. Майкрофт рассеянно играл с мягкими черными ушами, а затем, очевидно, приняв окончательное решение, осторожно поставил лиса на пол и встал на ноги.

— Извините меня на минуту, — произнес он неровным голосом.

Грег дернул ушами и лег, положив морду на передние лапы. Майкрофт исчез за дверью спальни. Грег слышал, как он высморкался, после чего до лисьего слуха донесся шелест одежды и звук передвигаемых вешалок. «Он решил снова надеть костюм? Собирается вернуться в офис?» — Грег надеялся, что этого не произойдет. Появившись в дверном проеме, Майкрофт присел на корточки и опустил на пол рядом с Грегом несколько предметов одежды.

— Я подумал… может вы смените ипостась и составите мне компанию? Ненадолго. Конечно, если вы не имеете ничего против. Я не хочу оставаться… Я был бы рад провести некоторое… — Он неуверенно замолчал, не в состоянии подобрать правильные слова для этой простой просьбы.

Грег пихнул его ладонь, «проецируя» _Друзья_.

Кивнув, Майкрофт встал.  
— Я буду в гостиной, — произнес он. — Надеюсь, одежда вам подойдет. Мы примерно одного роста, но полагаю, у нас может оказаться разный размер. Однако вам не придется носить ее слишком долго. — Развернувшись, он зашагал вниз.

Грег несколько секунд не двигался: ему требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать произошедшее. Он понимал, что это был гигантский скачок веры со стороны Холмса. Опустив барьеры, Майкрофт позволил разглядеть за политиком человека, увидеть одиночество гениального разума. Грег был бы вполне доволен, если бы их соглашение осталось в том виде, в котором существовало до сих пор. Он не смел надеяться на большее. «Соединение» лисы-оборотня с Якорем было безопасным, поскольку определенные моральные кодексы связывали их обоих до тех пор, пока оборотень оставался в своем животном облике. В конце концов Лис был чем-то большим, чем усовершенствованный домашний питомец. Грег никогда по-настоящему не задумывался над мотивами Майкрофта, создавшего с ним «соединение». Попросту принял этот дар таким, каким он был - неожиданным, но, несомненно, приятным.

Потянувшись, он сменил ипостась и осмотрел выбранные Майкрофтом вещи. Простые льняные брюки на шнурке, рубашка с длинным рукавом и V-образным вырезом и — Грег усмехнулся — черные хипстеры[4]. Стильно. Он скользнул в одежду, наслаждаясь прикосновением высококачественного материала. Ему пришлось слегка подвернуть штанины, — ноги Майкрофта были длинней — а рубашка оказалась чуть тесновата в груди и плечах, — на его лице вспыхнула самодовольная улыбка альфа-самца — однако он ощущал себя в этой одежде достаточно комфортно.

Прошлепав босиком в гостиную, он обнаружил Майкрофта перед телевизором, транслирующим новостной канал. Подошел ближе и, вслушавшись в репортаж, лишился дара речи.

Майкрофт повернулся к нему, его взгляд казался совершенно потерянным.  
— Все эти жизни… — очень тихо произнес он.

Протянув руку, Грег осторожно сжал его плечо. Майкрофт слегка поморщился, но не отстранился. Вместо этого выпрямился и посмотрел на Грега.

— Спасибо, — просто сказал он.

— Не за что. Все, что вам следовало сделать - лишь попросить.

Майкрофт кивнул, затем вспомнил о своих обязанностях хозяина дома.  
— Желаете что-нибудь выпить? Мне бы не помешало сейчас немного Гленливета[5].

— Спасибо, но нет, — Грег скривился. — Я не пью перед сменой ипостаси.

— Конечно. Извините. Что-нибудь другое? Чай, кофе?

— Кофе, пожалуйста. Черный, два сахара.

— Хорошо, располагайтесь. Я сейчас вернусь.

Грег осторожно сел на диван. Человеческие глаза видели все совершенно иначе. Он позволил рукам скользнуть по обивке, затем взял одну из подушек, поднес к лицу и глубоко вдохнул. Вот он, его любимый запах. Майкрофт. Человеческий нос различал его гораздо хуже, чем нос Лиса, но это, несомненно, был он. Закрыв глаза, Грег сделал еще один глубокий вдох. Ощущение _Дома_. согрело его, вскружило голову и одновременно привело в восторг. Майкрофт. Он встал и подошел к фортепиано, осторожно коснулся блестящей поверхности, мягко ударил по клавише и улыбнулся извлеченному звуку.

Майкрофт вошел в гостиную, балансируя маленьким подносом. Поставил его на журнальный столик и жестом пригласил Грега присоединиться к нему на диване. Грег сел, поджав под себя ноги, и взглянул на Майкрофта. Вероятно, поступать так было не совсем «правильно», но Грег не желал больше тратить время на обмен формальностями. Ведь он провел много часов, свернувшись калачиком рядом с Майкрофтом или даже у него на коленях. Майкрофт дернул уголком рта, уловив намерения Грега. Одобряя. Выскользнув из туфель, поджал ноги и скопировал его позу. Некоторое время они сидели вот так, почти соприкасаясь коленями, не говоря ни слова. Майкрофт потягивал виски, а Грег пил свой кофе.

— Хотите рассказать, что произошло? — предложил Грег.

Майкрофт отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Вы поверите, если я скажу, что временами устаю говорить? Ты все говоришь и говоришь, останавливаясь, лишь когда язык устает и начинает заплетаться. Но тебя никто не слушает. Они слышат, но не _слушают_.

Грегу пришлось подавить смешок, и он попытался замаскировать его кашлем. Майкрофт жаловался совсем как его брат, Грег почти слышал голос Шерлока.

— Ты смотришь, но не _замечаешь_. — Майкрофт взглянул на него.

Снова так похоже на Шерлока, и в этот раз Грег не сдержался:  
— Не сердитесь на меня, Майкрофт, но у вас с вашим братом гораздо больше общего, чем вы оба готовы признать.

Майкрофт вздохнул:  
— Можно подумать, я не в курсе. — Он сделал большой глоток. — Итак, Грегори, на что это похоже?

Грегори. _Черт_. Это тоже воспринималось человеком иначе, чем Лисом. Грегори. Произнесенное этим мягким бархатным голосом… Он хотел бы услышать, как Майкрофт шепчет его имя, почти касаясь губами кожи… Хотел бы услышать его на вдохе, хотел бы… Хотел так многого. Он откашлялся и встретил взгляд Майкрофта. В серо-синих зрачках мелькнуло что-то такое, что Грег не смог разобрать.

Поэтому он вернулся к вопросу, который ему задали.  
— На что похоже _что_?

— Смена ипостаси. На что это похоже? Каково быть Лисом?

Расслабившись, Грег облокотился на мягкие подушки и начал рассказывать. Майкрофт плеснул себе еще порцию и слушал. Позволил словам затопить себя. Факты процесса смены ипостаси были ему, безусловно, известны, но он хотел услышать, как Грег станет об этом говорить. Хотел сохранить малейшие подробности в чертогах разума: отличительные манеры речи и легкую хрипотцу голоса. Взгляд темно-карих глаз, сверкавших особенно ярко, когда Грег описывал счастье Лиса, изучающего запахи окружения. Оживленные жесты и выразительное лицо. Сидящий на диване человек держался совершенно непринужденно и сильно отличался от грубоватого и настороженного детектива-инспектора. Он был оживленным и заботливым. Забавным. И очень, очень привлекательным. Та частичка, которая вибрировала в душе Майкрофта и что-то нашептывала его сердцу, становилась все более настойчивой. Громкой. Требовала, чтобы ее услышали. Но он еще не был готов. Все случилось так быстро. Ему нужно было больше данных, больше фактов, больше… Он закрыл глаза и попытался отогнать лишние мысли.

— Все в порядке, Майк? — Грег неуверенно коснулся его колена.

Майк. _Боже_. Он ненавидел, когда его имя сокращали, но из уст Грега оно прозвучало так правильно. Майк. На что это было бы похоже, если бы Грег выдохнул эту фразу ему прямо в ухо? Простонал своим хриплым голосом? Майкрофт моргнул. Раз, другой, третий. Встретил взгляд карих глаз. Глаз, цветом напоминавших расплавленный шоколад. Глаз, в которых с радостью бы утонул. Он наконец-то признался в этом самому себе. И его это немного пугало.

— Я в порядке, Грегори, спасибо. Просто… Немного устал, как ни прискорбно это осознавать, а завтра меня ждет долгий неприятный день.

— Черт, простите. А я все болтаю и болтаю, хотя вы наверняка хотите лечь спать. Почему вы ничего не сказали?

— Мне нравится вас слушать. Я сам попросил, помните? Мне нужно было что-то принципиально отличающееся от моего привычного мира. Это… приятно - быть слушателем, а не рассказчиком. Не нужно извиняться. Впредь никогда не извиняйтесь передо мной, пожалуйста.

Они встали и развернулись лицом друг к другу. Между ними повисло неловкое молчание.

— Спасибо за предоставленную одежду, — произнес Грег в конце концов.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — короткая пауза, отголоски внутренней борьбы, а затем: — Может, вы хотели бы привезти сюда смену одежды, для следующего раза?

Грег не смог сдержаться, счастливая улыбка озарила его лицо. Следующий раз. Будет следующий раз.

— Да. Я бы хотел. Я бы очень этого хотел.

Радость Грега затопила их «соединение», и Майкрофт позволил просочиться небольшому количеству надежды со своей стороны.

И точно так же, как Лис был приглашен в дом Майкрофта, Грегори Лестрейд оказался приглашен в жизнь Майкрофта Холмса.

Все еще улыбаясь, они пересекли холл и остановились возле входной двери. Грег снял рубашку и передал ее Майкрофту, который одарил его странным взглядом.

— Ой, да ладно вам, Майк. Вы же знаете, что я не могу менять ипостась в одежде, — начал Грег, но что-то в глазах собеседника заставило его замолчать. 

Всевидящий взор Майкрофта просканировал его с головы до пят, словно испытывая, отметил каждую деталь, проанализировал. Грег уже давно привык к подобному и все же… Вот опять, это выражение, которое он заметил еще в гостиной, но не смог расшифровать. Он распахнул свой щит, «потянулся» и нашел… _Голод. Желание. Потребность._

Его сердце забилось чаще. Действуя на инстинктах, он протянул руку и осторожно коснулся щеки Майкрофта. К его удивлению, тот не вздрогнул, не отстранился, а вместо этого взглянул в глаза. Сомнение, ожидание, легкий намек на… _стеснение_? Грег неосознанно облизнул губы и вдруг занервничал, но зрачки Майкрофта потемнели, и это стало сигналом. Грег сократил дистанцию, наклонился вперед. Их тела практически соприкоснулись. Излучаемое голым торсом тепло грозило разрушить рассудок Майкрофта.

Грег поцеловал его, и Майкрофт сгорел дотла.

— Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт, — прошептал Грег, замерев в миллиметре от его губ.

Он не станет двигаться дальше, не сегодня, не в тот момент, когда Майкрофт так уязвим. Он желал могущественного Якоря, изящного фехтовальщика, сдержанного и надменного… Холмса. Бога ради! Он хотел этого мужчину во все его целостности, отдающим себя свободно и осознанно. Грег подождет. Терпение - необходимое качество для любого полицейского, а он был чертовски хорошим полицейским и хитрым Лисом в придачу. Он будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

Стащив с себя брюки и нижнее белье, он присел на корточки и мгновенно сменил ипостась, будучи абсолютно уверен, что быстрые, словно молния, глаза Холмса успели насладиться его наготой. Уши дернулись - собачий аналог проявления веселья. Просочившись сквозь маленькую дверцу, Лис растворился в ночи.

Майкрофт Холмс стоял в холле, сжимая снятую Грегом рубашку, вдыхая хранимый ей запах. Он добавил в чертоги разума рисунок гибких мышц под гладкой, чуть загорелой кожей, контуры сильных бедер и… Он усмехнулся, ощутив нахлынувшее возбуждение… предвкушая будущее.

Несмотря на трагические события, несмотря на знание, что завтрашний день будет особенно трудным, он лег спать с легким сердцем. Мгновенно заснул и не просыпался до самого звонка будильника.

**Глава 5.**

Они не виделись до середины следующей недели в связи с «произошло много инцидентов очень сожалею», но Шерлок обеспечил занятость Лестрейда, подарив ему подозреваемого в одном особенно неприятном тройном убийстве, совершенном несколько лет назад. Это было одно из тех нераскрытых дел, которым снабдил его Лестрейд. Все жертвы получили образование в средней школе Хакни, но ведущий это расследование детектив-инспектор не смог предоставить достаточно доказательств для ареста подозреваемого, поэтому дело в конце концов пришлось прекратить. Шерлоку понадобилось всего два дня, чтобы обнаружить последний недостающий кусочек. С этого ракурса все выглядело болезненно очевидным. Лестрейд был не в восторге от грядущей бумажной работы. Ему придется выдумывать историю о том, как преступник искусно замаскировал следы, хотя на самом деле это была оплошность офицера полиции. И хотя Лестрейд не прощал халатность даже задним числом, он не мог позволить себе оскорбительные высказывания в адрес одного из лучших детективов-инспекторов, который понес трагическую утрату и вообще не должен был в то время заниматься этим расследованием. Грегу нужно было размять «повествовательные» мышцы, чтобы составить непротиворечивый отчет о том, как цепочка доказательств оказалась неполной… Боже правый, как он ненавидел писать отчеты.

Застонав, он сжал переносицу и взмолился, чтобы рабочий день наконец закончился, но в этот момент в дверь его кабинета просунула голову Донован.

— Сэр, подозреваемый готов, он во второй комнате для допросов.

Лестрейд вздохнул и, поднявшись на ноги, последовал вслед за Донован по коридору. Она посмотрела на него, затем в сторону, хотела что-то сказать, но передумала. Окинула его еще одним пытливым взглядом.

— Что такое, Салли? Говори, — приободрил ее Грег.

— Это не мое дело, сэр.

— И с каких пор тебя это останавливает? — Он выгнул бровь.

Салли едва заметно усмехнулась. Лестрейд усмехнулся в ответ. Она действительно ему нравилась, несмотря на ее постоянные стычки с одним конкретным консультирующим детективом. Она была яркой, амбициозной, наблюдательной. Всегда на высоте в плане работы.

— Ладно. Вы выглядите более расслабленным в последние дни, и я подумала… — Она замолчала, не желая переступить границу.

— Подумала о чем?

— Подумала, если в вашей жизни происходит что-то хорошее, то я рада за вас, сэр, — и поспешила добавить: — Какое-то время все было не очень хорошо — вы сами так говорили.

Грег посмотрел на нее с удивлением. Он как-то особо не задумывался обо всем этом, правда, воспринимал как должное. Ну или, по крайней мере, так считал. Казалось, Донован, как и он сам, заразилась вирусом Шерлока, неважно насколько сильно она недолюбливала этого человека. И стала более наблюдательной, отмечая вещи, которые раньше ускользнули бы от ее внимания.

Грег спрашивал себя: «Что же его выдало? Что она заметила? Его шаги приобрели весеннюю легкость? Изменилась осанка? Появился особенный блеск в глазах?».

В образе Лиса многие вещи становились проще. Отсутствовали сложные модели человеческого поведения. Хотя часть его человеческого разума по-прежнему оставалась на месте — всегда будет оставаться — на первый план выходил более примитивный способ восприятия и общения Лиса. Нет необходимости быть политически корректным или профессионально отстраненным, когда ты на четырех лапах. Рад - бросаешься к кому-то и утыкаешься носом в шею. Нужен физический контакт - пихаешь головой его ногу. Удовлетворен - сворачиваешься рядышком и вдыхаешь этот восхитительный запах, который наполняет все твое существо теплом и счастьем. Все было так просто, но затем их отношения почему-то изменились, и человек был приглашен на место Лиса… Было просто до тех пор, пока он не взял чужое сердце в свои ладони и не поцеловал эти губы. Эти прекрасные узкие губы. Удивительно мягкие, отдающие виски, осторожно ответившие на невысказанный вопрос…

Салли одарила его странным взглядом.  
— Сэр?

Грег заставил свои мысли свернуть в подобающее русло.

— Я вновь стал регулярно «оборачиваться». Это оказалось не очень… просто после развода. Некоторое время я был сам не свой, но теперь чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Я не должен отвергать собственные нужды. — Он замолк на полуслове, испытывая неловкость оттого, что разболтал слишком много.

— Не должны, сэр. 

Быстрый взгляд подтвердил, что Салли не купилась на это убогое объяснение, просто не стала настаивать. На самом деле она была умной, и когда Шерлок в следующий раз заикнется о глупости офицеров полиции, Грег скажет ему пару ласковых.

— Вот мы и пришли. — Она открыла дверь в комнату для допросов, и Грег вошел внутрь. Разум - сосредоточен, щит - опущен. Давали о себе знать годы тренировок.

Он сел напротив подозреваемого — мужчины средних лет, среднего роста и телосложения — и включил запись. «Перевертыш» - большими буквами гласил его непреклонный внешний вид.

— Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд приступает к допросу Уильяма Бишопа. Время — он взглянул на часы — 11:05. Вместе с нами в комнате находится сержант Салли Донован.

***

— Я изловлю тебя! Черт возьми, я клянусь, что выясню, во что ты «оборачиваешься» и изловлю тебя нахрен! — орал Бишоп в сторону Лестрейда, когда два крепких офицера в форме выводили его из комнаты. Равнодушный к его угрозам Лестрейд шел следом. Он все это уже слышал и не раз. — Ты - грязный оборотень! Я разрежу тебя на части! Я отделаю тебя так, что ты никогда больше не сможешь «оборачиваться»! Я заставлю тебя ссать кровью и срать внутренностями до конца твоей жалкой жизни, ты, чертов ублюдок!

— _Я так не думаю._

Неожиданно Бишоп стал очень тихим, словно из его легких выбили весь воздух.

Лестрейд нахмурился, заметив страх, написанный на его разъяренном лице. Недоумевая, развернулся в поисках причины и только тогда заметил высокую фигуру Майкрофта Холмса остановившегося на безопасном расстоянии, безукоризненно одетого, опирающегося на зонтик, с вежливой улыбкой на губах.

— Можно вас на одно слово, детектив-инспектор?

Лестрейд выпрямился, пряча эмоции под маской профессионального безразличия, и понадеялся, что Донован не слышала громкий стук его сердца.

— Что я могу для вас сделать, мистер Холмс?

— Мы можем пройти в ваш кабинет? Конечно, если вам сейчас удобно.

— Нет, все в порядке. Мы уже закончили. Сержант, продолжите самостоятельно. Я присоединюсь к вам чуть позже.

Донован коротко кивнула, радуясь возможности держаться подальше от старшего Холмса. Она считала Шерлока опасным психопатом, способным однажды сорваться и совершить убийство, которое им придется расследовать. Но от его брата у нее был мороз по коже, поэтому она с благодарностью забрала у Лестрейда папку с документами и торопливо исчезла.

Майкрофт проследовал вслед за Лестрейдом в его кабинет, сохраняя вежливую дистанцию и молчание. Сняв серое пальто, аккуратно повесил его на спинку одного из кресел для посетителей и опустился в соседнее. Дождался, когда дверь кабинета будет закрыта, а жалюзи опущены.

Грег нервно сел за свой стол. Бога ради! Он уже давно не подросток, нет причин так волноваться и дергаться. Майкрофт бросил на него удивленный взгляд, уронил щит и «отправил» _Радость_. и _Надежду_. Внезапно Грегу стало все равно: взрослый он человек или подросток. В животе порхали бабочки.

— Итак, Грегори, чем занимался мой назойливый младший брат?

— Серьезно? — уставился на него Грег. — Вы пришли сюда, чтобы обсудить Шерлока? 

— Я думал с чего начать. — Майкрофт мягко усмехнулся. — И Шерлок показался мне логичным выбором. Но - нет. Я здесь не ради обсуждения Шерлока. — Он выдержал паузу. — На самом деле я хотел узнать, какие у вас планы на выходные. Полагаю, есть несколько вещей, которые нам стоит обсудить. — Майкрофт пристально изучил свои идеально ухоженные руки. — Но если вы заняты, уверен, мы сможем выкроить время на неделе.

— Нет, я свободен в эти выходные. И почти закончил c бумажной работой. Правда, Шерлок раскрыл одно особо важное и давно «замороженное» дело, но отчет нужно подготовить к вечеру понедельника, так что я согласен. — Он перелистнул настольный календарь. — Черт, беру свои слова обратно. Мне нужно пройти курс переподготовки по стрельбе из огнестрельного оружия в… субботу. Черт. Мне очень жаль. — Разочарование раздавило часть счастливых бабочек. — Если я хочу сохранить лицензию, мне придется присутствовать. И сдать экзамен.

— Есть основания полагать, что вы его не сдадите?

— Нет. Все будет нормально. Я не снайпер, но и не так уж плох. До сих пор еще ни разу не провалился.

— Это обнадеживает. Значит, Лондон находится в надежных руках. Если я когда-нибудь провалю свой экзамен, то буду знать, к кому обращаться за помощью.

— Хотите сказать, что у вас есть лицензия на ношение? — Глаза Грега распахнулись от удивления.

— Конечно, есть. Почему бы и нет?

— Просто я думал… Имею в виду, вы же вроде из правительства, верно? Разве вам не положены телохранители, охранники, тревожные кнопки и все такое?

— Положены, но я не могу таскать их за собой повсюду, куда направляюсь. И, кроме того, вы же знаете: моя должность весьма незначительна.

Грег получил одну из этих неопределенных улыбок и ухмыльнулся.

— Верно, я уже слышал об этом. Скромный государственный служащий моего пушистого хвоста. Ну, так как, Майк, вы хороший стрелок?

— Нет, не особенно. По крайней мере, я бы не назвал себя хорошим стрелком. Насчет выходных. Вы свободны на следующей неделе?

Грег снова полистал календарь, сделав из этого маленькое представление. Майкрофт улыбнулся, на этот раз настоящей улыбкой.

— Набиваете себе цену, Грегори?

Грег поднялся из-за стола, обошел вокруг и прислонился к нему, встав лицом к Майкрофту.

— Майкрофт Холмс, вы приглашаете меня на свидание?

Приподняв бровь, Майкрофт цокнул языком.  
— Я предлагаю вашему Лису шанс выбраться на выходные загород и немного подышать приморским воздухом. Уверен, в Корнуолле имеется обширная коллекция изгородей, через которые можно продираться, и много веток, которые можно нацеплять на вышеупомянутый пушистый хвост.

— Корнуолл?

— Южный Корнуолл, если быть точным. Вблизи Фалмута.

— Родовое гнездо Холмсов?

— Боже праведный, нет. — Майкрофт очень достоверно разыграл испуг. — Особняк Холмсов располагается в Оксфордшире. Не совсем подходящее место для… свидания на выходные.

— Значит, вы все-таки приглашаете меня на свидание.

— Грегори, в последнее время мы проводили много времени вместе. Я создал с вами «соединение». Разве вы не согласны, что пришло время узнать друг друга на более личном уровне, за пределами наших официальных должностей, вдали от всего… этого? — Он обвел неопределенным жестом кабинет.

— Я бы очень хотел, но… вы уверены, что готовы? Имею в виду, не слишком ли рано? В прошлый раз произошла своего рода случайность. Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы чувствовали себя обязанным и необдуманно ввязались во все это. 

Майкрофт закатил глаза — очень по-холмсовски — и практически фыркнул.  
— Бога ради, не несите вздор. Я никогда не предлагаю того, что не готов дать. И определенно не считаю себя обязанным. Я не был в Фалмуте с июля, вот и все. Дом достаточно большой, чтобы принять восьмерых человек, так что там будет достаточно свободного места, чтобы обеспечить каждого из нас нужным количеством личного пространства. К сожалению, мы пропустим последний турнир по поло в этом сезоне. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Полагаю, тут уж ничего не поделаешь, но все равно обидно.

— Вы только что упомянули турнир по поло?

— Упомянул.

— Другими словами лошади и клюшки?

— Да, Грегори, именно так. Лошади и клюшки.

— Не знал, что вы увлекаетесь лошадьми.

— Я не увлекаюсь лошадьми - я на них езжу. Мои предки занимались их разведением, а дядя продолжает до сих пор.

И снова Грег уставился на него.  
— Значит, вы ездите на лошадях, и вам нравится поло?

— Я езжу на лошадях и играю в поло. С двенадцати лет. Еще несколько лет назад я играл за третий номер но, к сожалению, больше не мог выделять достаточно времени для регулярных тренировок, так что теперь в зависимости от команды я либо номер два, либо номер один.

Рот Грега чуть приоткрылся, но он быстро его захлопнул.  
— А Шерлок тоже играет? — было единственным, что он догадался спросить.

— Шерлок? Придерживаться регулярного графика тренировок? Быть частью команды? Только через его труп. Жаль на самом деле, он отличный наездник. Вы бы видели выражение лица доктора Уотсона, когда он об этом узнал. По правде сказать, он выглядел почти как вы.

— Правда?

— Правда. Абсолютно ошеломленным. Хотя я считаю, что причиной такой реакции явилась не столько сама идея, что Шерлок может быть увлечен каким-либо видом спорта как таковым, сколько атрибуты, с которыми ассоциируется верховая езда: черные сапоги и белые брюки. Вы знали, что используемые для поло пони приучены реагировать на сигналы ног и вес всадника?

— Сигналы ног? — выдавил из себя Грег. Изображение Майкрофта одетого в высокие ботинки для верховой езды и узкие белые брюки творило странные вещи с его разумом.

Майкрофт озорно ухмыльнулся и медленно скрестил ноги. Эти бесконечно длинные ноги. Ноги, которые в точности знали, как управлять лошадью.

Он был очень доволен собой. Ему нравилось ощущать крошечные иголочки, впивающиеся в кожу под этим потемневшим взглядом. Он открыл свой щит еще шире, упиваясь бесстыдным желанием и голодом Грега. Ошеломленный тем, что его подлинная сущность, похоже, пробудилась к жизни после многих лет добровольной спячки. Грег со своей стороны начал испытывать стойкую неприязнь к сшитым на заказ костюмам-тройкам, которые не давали никакой полезной информации о фигуре человека. Он создал «проекцию» _Неудовлетворен_. 

Майкрофт рассмеялся. Встал на ноги, надел пальто и извиняющимся тоном произнес:  
— Мне пора идти. Есть один щекотливый вопрос, с которым мне нужно разобраться, и поэтому боюсь, буду вынужден полностью отключиться от вас до конца дня. Думаю, что освобожусь не раньше глубокой ночи. Увидимся завтра, хорошо?

— Завтра… Да, завтра. Подходит. Завтрашний вечер подходит. — Грег заторопился к двери, пока еще сохранилась хотя бы капля самоконтроля. — Серьезно, Майк, вы понятия не имеете, насколько сильно мне сейчас хочется отринуть доводы разума и потискать вас.

— Обжиматься по углам и тискать друг друга, мой дорогой Грегори, - удел подростков, — высокомерно произнес Майкрофт. — Я взрослый человек и считаю, что верным термином было бы «отринуть доводы разума и поцеловать кого-то».

И прежде чем Грег понял, что происходит, изящная рука пробралась под его пиджак и легла на поясницу, прижимая ближе, вторая чуть пригнула его голову к плечу, осторожно добившись нужного угла наклона. Майкрофт успешно подавил зародившийся с его стороны протест.

«Мы же в Скотланд-Ярде, бога ради, это неподходящее место для громких стонов, в участке полно любопытных полицейских и женщин, и последнее, черт побери, что мне нужно - быть застуканным в тот момент, когда я обжимаюсь… нет, целуюсь с Майкрофтом Холмсом».

А затем его разум стал пуст, и Грег изо всех сил вцепился в лацканы дорогого пальто. Когда Майкрофт его все же отпустил, пришлось опереться на стол, чтобы удержать равновесие. Грег выглядел довольным и запыхавшимся.

— Вот в чем разница между обжиманиями и поцелуями, — самодовольно сообщил Майкрофт. Поднял жалюзи, застегнул пальто и открыл дверь. — Хорошего дня, детектив-инспектор. Спасибо, что уделили мне время. — Он направился прочь.

Грег изумленно смотрел ему вслед, завидуя тому, как Майкрофт безукоризненно владел своим телом. Он все еще чувствовал жесткость чужого члена, упиравшегося в его собственный, не оставлявшего ни малейшего простора для воображения. Помнил восхитительное трение и жар, которым они обменивались в течение нескольких неуловимых секунд. Проклятье, если бы это он должен был сейчас идти вниз по коридору… _Черт побери!_ Кстати, о просторе для воображения… Грег поспешно обогнул стол и сел в кресло. Майкрофт остановился, чтобы перекинуться парой фраз с суперинтендантом. Он держался совершенно спокойно и профессионально вежливо. Грег покачал головой. Чертовы Холмсы.

Он решил, что сейчас самое время начать составлять отчет по Бишопу и позвонил Донован, чтобы та занесла папку с документами, когда пойдет к себе. К тому времени, когда Салли вошла в его кабинет, Грег уже вновь был готов обсуждать рабочие вопросы.

***  
На следующий день Грег проснулся рано. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы «обернуться» и пробежаться перед работой, к тому же он припарковал машину в стратегически удобном месте, где можно было спрятаться и сменить ипостась никем не замеченным. Он быстро встал, надел тренировочные штаны, футболку и кроссовки, уже на выходе схватил маленькую спортивную сумку. Запрыгнул в машину, съежился и снял одежду. Засунул ее в сумку и спрятал под машиной. Сменил ипостась и побежал. Было еще темно, но солнце должно было вот-вот взойти. Времени добежать до дома Майкрофта не хватит, но можно прогуляться по Гайд-парку, немного подышать и осмотреться.

Он никогда не бывал здесь в этом облике. Он пытался обогнуть большого черного кота, сварливо шипящего на семенящего мимо ежа, когда что-то коснулось его задних лап. Он вскрикнул, ощутив, как затягивается петля, и попробовал освободиться от этой проволоки, но чем больше извивался и боролся, тем сильнее металл врезался в его лапы. Предупреждение констебля Уорвика всплыло в памяти, и тогда Грег начал кричать. Но затем что-то ударило его в плечо, и мир почернел.

Когда серебристого лиса унесли в большом саквояже, Кот побежал следом, сохраняя безопасную дистанцию. Лапы ступали бесшумно, еж был забыт, проницательные зеленые глаза сосредоточены. Кот не упустил ни единой детали.

***

— Мистер Холмс, простите, можно вас на минутку? Вам стоит на это взглянуть.

Майкрофт поднял взгляд на молодую помощницу, нервно застывшую возле двери. Ее звали Шейла. Она была яркой, но застенчивой. Смотрелась безупречно в своем темно-синем брючном костюме, накрахмаленной лазурной блузке и темно-синих полуботинках на шнуровке. Ее наряд был слишком консервативен и делал ее чуть менее женственной.

— Да, Шейла, что случилось? Пожалуйста, заходите, не нужно там стоять.

— Сэр, пожалуйста, мистер Робертсон специально попросил меня сходить за вами. Пожалуйста.

Майкрофт нахмурился. Он намеренно приехал в офис пораньше, чтобы разобрать почту и провести краткую видеоконференцию с премьер-министром Украины, пытавшимся разыскать его еще вчера. График Майкрофта был тщательно выверен, особенно в такие дни, когда Антеи не было рядом, чтобы вмешаться в случае необходимости. Тем не менее, он не собирался вываливать это все на Шейлу, которая очень старалась казаться спокойной.

— Хорошо. Давайте не будем заставлять мистера Робертсона ждать.

Он проследовал за Шейлой вниз по коридору в один из конференц-залов, выходящих в небольшой сад. Робертсон, заместитель начальника службы безопасности разговаривал по мобильному, с отвращением требуя, чтобы ветеринарная служба забрала этого кота, всеми правдами и неправдами пытающегося проникнуть в здание, за которое Робертсон отвечает.

— Да, слышите меня? Это большой черный кот, который сидит снаружи и не уходит. Нет, мы не можем его просто поймать, он, вероятно, бешенный. Он шипит, брызжет слюной — сплошные зубы и когти — и пытается пробраться внутрь. Да, я подумывал выстрелить, но он чертовски быстрый, так вы… Эй, какого хрена? — возмутился Робертсон, когда у него отобрали мобильный.

— Да, алло, говорит Майкрофт Холмс. Кто это? Ах да, сержант Маллиган, пожалуйста, примите мои искренние извинения, произошло недоразумение. Да, я понимаю, и мне ужасно жаль. Нет, не нужно присылать машину, все под контролем. Да, да, я понимаю. Хорошего дня, сержант. Спасибо.

Майкрофт вернул телефон владельцу, который с негодованием ощетинился.

— Сэр, мистер Холмс, простите, что говорю это, но ваш поступок неприемлем. Я понятия не имею, как это… животное попало сюда, но его нужно немедленно удалить. Мы не можем впускать бродячих и, скорее всего, бешенных животных… Сэр, что вы делаете?

Майкрофт открыл стеклянную дверь, и Кот влетел внутрь. Полностью проигнорировав Робертсона, что-то мяукнул Майкрофту.

— Какой неожиданный сюрприз, — вежливо произнес тот. — В мой кабинет, если не возражаешь. Шейла, мистер Робертсон, спасибо, что сообщили мне об этом инциденте. Мистер Робертсон, я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы держали свое стремление пострелять под контролем. Вам известны правила, и мне будет очень неприятно подавать на вас рапорт. — Он коротко кивнул и последовал за Котом, который, похоже, знал, куда нужно идти.

Войдя в кабинет, он повернулся и сердито взглянул на Кота.

— Шерлок, серьезно, у меня нет времени на твои глупости. Что на этот раз? — Он снял аккуратно висящее пальто и набросил на брата. — Смени ипостась и надень это, — скомандовал он.

Шерлок зашипел, но, тем не менее, «обернулся». Небрежно скользнул в пальто и развалился в одном из кресел для посетителей.  
— Сегодня утром твоего серебристого лиса поймали похитители оборотней, — перешел он прямо к делу.

Майкрофт недоверчиво на него уставился. Он даже не стал интересоваться, как Шерлок вычислил. У этого назойливого мелкого паршивца были свои методы, которые он очень хорошо использовал, когда хотел доказать Майкрофту свою точку зрения. «Соединение» было на месте сегодня утром, когда Майкрофт проснулся, и его легкое пробное касание встретилось с привычной мягкой радостью Грега. Он не стал беспокоиться, когда через некоторое время соединение закрылось, — офицер полиции обязан соблюдать конфиденциальность ничуть не меньше, чем правительственный служащий, — и принялся кропотливо планировать свой день, чтобы освободить вечер. Его собственный щит был надежно заперт с того момента, как он вошел в здание офиса. Как обычно. И теперь он проклинал себя за то, что не оставил приоткрытым крошечное окошко. Грегори. _Только не снова, только не так, пожалуйста, Господи, только не он._

— Тебе известны детали? — Майкрофт сохранил контроль над голосом только благодаря колоссальному усилию воли.

— Я следил за ними так долго, как только мог, но через некоторое время потерял. Я Кот, а не Птица, но у меня есть идея, куда его забрали. — Шерлок встал и подошел к компьютеру Майкрофта.

На этот раз Майкрофт не переживал, что Шерлок станет хватать документы со стола, зная, что брат считает политику невыносимо скучной. Он только закрыл почту и заблокировал программу. Шерлок открыл Интернет-браузер и начал говорить, пока его пальцы порхали над клавиатурой. Изображения появлялись и исчезали, кружась в бешеном водовороте. Шерлок не считал нужным пояснять или сбавлять темп, поскольку знал, что мозг брата работает с той же скоростью, если не быстрее. В какой-то момент Майкрофт вытащил из сейфа ноутбук, открыл его и запустил программу видеонаблюдения, кадры из которой подтвердили выводы Шерлока.

Еще некоторое время Майкрофт оставался неподвижен, оценивая факты и данные, взвешивая возможности, обдумывая вероятные стратегии. Затем поднялся, выключил ноутбук и компьютер, быстро набрал несколько смс и начал очищать стол. Когда все было благополучно заперто, Шерлок взглянул на брата.

— И что ты теперь собираешься делать? Нужна моя помощь, или отправишь кавалерию?

— Нет, — медленно произнес Майкрофт, берясь за дверную ручку. — Я займусь этим лично. А теперь извини, Шерлок, мне нужно идти. Полагаю, тебе известно, где выход.

Он развернулся и широким шагом направился к главному входу. Шерлок смотрел ему вслед, едва заметно улыбаясь уголком губ. Щит Майкрофта был плотно заперт но, несмотря на их многочисленные различия и ссоры, они по-прежнему были братьями и мало что могли скрыть друг от друга. Внезапно возвратилось то, что Шерлок уже не надеялся когда-либо «почувствовать» вновь. Это было сочетание стальной решимости и неумолимого спокойствия. Исчез вкрадчивый и временами помпезный политик, а его место занял человек, которого он обожал, когда был младше.

Его старший брат.

Шерлок скинул пальто и сменил ипостась.

**Глава 6.**

Грег изо всех сил пытался оставаться в сознании. Было такое чувство, будто кто-то удерживает его под водой. Все вокруг казалось чересчур медленным, голову словно набили ватой. Он моргнул и попытался оценить свое положение.

Темно. Холодно. Запах разложения и крови, экскрементов и страха.

Тело раскалывалось от побоев. Когда он попробовал пошевелиться, нахлынула красная обжигающая волна боли, заставившая скулить. Что-то было не так с его задними лапами, нет, с одной из задних лап. Он не мог двигать правой, не хотел двигать, а левое плечо горело, будто кто-то ткнул в него раскаленной кочергой. Он не мог сменить ипостась, не в этом состоянии. Попытался «дотянуться» до Майкрофта, но «ощутил» лишь пустоту, паника угрожала сломить его.

«Майкрофт, где же Майкрофт, пожалуйста, Боже, не позволяй ему исчезнуть» — В этот момент человеческий разум перехватил контроль, оттолкнув Лиса в сторону. _Ладно_. Он ранен и не знает, насколько серьезно. Лучше не пытаться «оборачиваться» на тот случай, если в него стреляли, и пуля застряла внутри. Менять ипостась с посторонними предметами внутри тела равнялось самоубийству, и Грег не собирался этого делать. «Соединение» не отвечало. Он снова «потянулся». В том, что Лис принял за пустоту, человек распознал преграду. Значит, наркотики. Прекрасно. Он слышал о таких наркотиках, которые блокировали «соединение» и «каналы» между оборотнем или «перевертышем» и их Якорем. Он не сможет сейчас «дотянуться» до Майкрофта. Откинувшись на спину, он почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника струится страх.

Похитители оборотней.

***

Вернувшись в таунхаус, Майкрофт вежливо намекнул миссис Дженнингс, что с обеда ей стоит взять отгул. Кратко пояснил, что возникли неотложные вопросы, требующие соблюдения строжайших мер конфиденциальности, поэтому он должен остаться совершенно один. Миссис Дженнингс работала на Майкрофта Холмса уже почти десять лет, не раз сталкивалась с вопросами подобного рода и давно научилась не спорить с работодателем, когда он делал _такое_ лицо и говорил в _таком_ тоне. Поэтому она лишь вежливо кивнула, вымыла и спокойно разложила по своим местам посуду, взяла пальто и сумочку и отправилась насладиться незапланированной беседой с сестрой за чашкой чая.

Поднявшись на второй этаж в гардеробную, Майкрофт методично разделся, аккуратно повесив дорогой костюм и шелковый галстук на плечики, и надел деловой костюм совсем другого рода. Его не шили на заказ, он не был классическим костюмом-тройкой, но, тем не менее, был деловым. За всем этим внешним спокойствием разум Майкрофта был поглощен стремительными расчетами, проигрывал различные сценарии, выискивал альтернативы. Он заставил себя остановиться. Несмотря на то, что он должен был разобраться с этим деликатным вопросом самостоятельно, а не поручать кому-либо, было бы глупо заниматься его решением в одиночку. Опыт подсказывал, что, если он хочет добиться успеха, ему потребуется надежное прикрытие, человек за спиной на тот случай, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Майкрофт давным-давно научился предполагать непредвиденное и встречать его хорошо подготовленным. Мысленно перебирая список своих контактов, он вычеркивал одного за другим, не желая, чтобы они участвовали в чем-то настолько личном, не желая идти с ними на компромиссы.

«Шерлок?», — подумал он в конце концов. — «Нет. Слишком упрямый, слишком импульсивный, слишком… Шерлок». Он не подойдет. А больше никого и не осталось. Совсем.

Он зашел в кабинет и открыл сейф, больший из двух. Тот, у которого протокол безопасности был настолько жестким, что если неправильно выполнить хотя бы один пункт, здесь разверзнется настоящий ад. Вытащив из него легкий кейс, тщательно запер сейф и прошел в спальню. Там опустил кейс на кровать, со щелчком открыл и мрачно улыбнулся своему самому надежному бизнес - партнеру, чей знакомый блеск, казалось, улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Надежный… партнер... Стоп. Имя всплыло в мозгу. Решение было очевидным, да и пряталось на виду, как и сам человек. Как Майкрофт мог пропустить его, перебирая все возможные варианты? Он схватил мобильный и быстро набрал номер единственного человека, который все поймет, и на которого всегда можно рассчитывать. Храбрый мужчина, «связанный» с его братом. Джон Уотсон, врач и военный. Убийственная смесь.

— Джон Уотсон, я прошу вашей помощи, — официальный запрос о помощи от одного Якоря к другому.

— Майкрофт? — Голос Джона звучал чуть настороженно, но спокойно.

— У меня сложилась ситуация, для решения которой требуется дополнительная пара глаз. — Он дал Джону быстрый обзор, сообщив необходимые детали. — Вы можете встретиться со мной? — Он с надеждой закрыл глаза.

— Где именно я вам нужен?

— Могу прислать машину на 221Б в течение 30 минут. Сможете освободиться?

— Полагаю, что смогу уйти с обеда, сегодня не так много случаев, а я дежурил за Сару в прошлые выходные. Подождите. — Воцарилась тишина, но через несколько минут Джон вернулся. — Майкрофт Холмс, ваш запрос о помощи был услышан, помощь будет предоставлена, — официальное подтверждение.

Майкрофт с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Спасибо, Джон. Скоро увидимся. — Он на секунду задумался. — И, пожалуйста, не берите с собой Шерлока. Он знает, но боюсь, не сможет справиться с… драмой. Не сейчас. Если с ним возникнут проблемы, скажите, чтобы срывал зло на мне.

— Этого не понадобится. Он предупредил меня, что вы позвоните.

— Тогда ладно. И кое-что еще, Джон.

— Да?

— Возьмите пистолет и медицинскую сумку. И оденьтесь соответственно. Никаких милых свитеров с орнаментом, прошу вас.

Джон фыркнул и повесил трубку.

***

Голова Грега чуть дернулась, едва он заслышал приближающиеся тяжелые шаги. Он прищурился, но зрение все еще было затуманено. Повеяло страхом, запах крови стал еще сильней, слух Грега различил три грубых голоса.

— Отвратно сегодня поохотились. Пара тощих Птиц, три Зайца, кучка паршивых Бурундуков и это.

В бок Грега вонзился ботинок. Он взвизгнул. Что-то упало на пол рядом с ним. Один из мужчин подошел ближе, прищурился.

— Черт побери. Вы знаете, кто это? Этот гребаный серебристый лис из Ярда, детектив-инспектор, мать его, Лестрейд собственной персоной.

— Это должно мне о чем-то говорить?

— Да, приятель. Этот ублюдок вчера арестовал моего отца. Отец не знал о Лисе и заткнул меня прежде, чем я успел ему рассказать, но мы уже встречались раньше. Младенец Иисус, это мой счастливый день!

Грег похолодел: значит, для него сегодняшний день станет несчастливым.

Бишоп младший поднял ногу в тяжелом ботинке и опустил на правую заднюю лапу Грега, ту, которая онемела. Боль была мучительной, Грег взвизгнул.

Напарник Бишопа положил руку тому на плечо и предостерег:  
— Дружище, поосторожней. Ты знаешь, как много стоят серебристые лисы, но если ты повредишь его шкуру, мы нихрена не получим.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы гребаные лисьи лапы пускали на пальто?

Тяжелый ботинок опустился вновь — кость раскололась — на этот раз Грег заорал.

***

Главные ворота распахнулись, впуская Джона. Он быстро преодолел расстояние до двери, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, и остановился как вкопанный при виде человека, ожидавшего его у входа.

— Кто вы такой и что сделали с Майкрофтом Холмсом? — полушутя уточнил он.

Майкрофт чуть улыбнулся, приветствуя Джона коротким кивком, и впустил его внутрь. Закрыл дверь и, повернувшись, оценил внешний вид Джона, одобрительно кивая. Полевая куртка и брюки, армейская рубашка Coolmax, ботинки. В точности, как он и рассчитывал. Джон тоже его осмотрел, испытывая очевидные трудности с осознанием того, что глаза пытались сообщить мозгу. Перед ним стоял Майкрофт Холмс, во многом знакомый, хотя… это была совершенно другая версия человека, которого он знал на протяжении последних… скольких?... четырех или пяти лет? Человек, стоявший в холле просторного таунхауса, расположенного в шикарном районе Лондона, был одет в черные тактические брюки, черную рубашку с длинным рукавом, надеваемую под бронежилет, и жесткие ботинки на молнии. И носил этот… боевой костюм с той же легкостью, что и сшитые на заказ деловые костюмы, в которых Джон привык его видеть. Он изучил жилистую фигуру и удивился про себя: «Почему Шерлок продолжает дразнить Майкрофта насчет диет и тортов?». Может, тот чуть размяк в середине, но в его теле не было ни грамма лишнего жира, который стоил бы упоминания. А когда Майкрофт жестом попросил его двигаться вслед за ним в комнату, похожую на столовую, Джон различил едва заметные перекаты гибких мышц под обтягивающими рукавами и общую убийственную грацию движений, до поры до времени скрытую под бесстрастностью государственного деятеля.

Несколько вещей было разбросано на обеденном столе, на полу стоял рюкзак. Глаза Джона расширились от удивления, когда он увидел черный штурмовой чемоданчик. Он резко вдохнул.

— Это то, что я думаю?

Майкрофт утвердительно кивнул и начал излагать план, который намеревался осуществить. Сказалась военная подготовка, солдат внутри Джона взял верх, первоначальное удивление прошло. Время для вопросов наступит позже.

Майкрофт вручил ему два маленьких электронных устройства.

— Передатчик и наушник, — пояснил он. — Вставляете это в ухо, — он показал. — Включаете здесь. Это регулятор громкости, а это регулятор сигнала.

— Черт, Майкрофт, это удивительно! Где вы это взяли? Стоп, не уверен, что хочу знать. Подождите, как только Грег узнает об этих ваших игрушках, сразу бросится умолять и требовать, чтобы вы оснастили его команду такими же. — Споткнувшись на полуслове, Джон проклял себя за эту оговорку, заметив страдальческое выражение, вспыхнувшее на лице Майкрофта. — Черт, прости, приятель. Мы успеем к нему вовремя.

— Надеюсь. — Майкрофт продолжил раздавать оборудование. — Балаклава[6] и очки ночного видения, просто на всякий случай. Возможно, очки нам не понадобятся, но не помешает взять их с собой. — И снова Джон восхитился уровнем современных устройств. — И самое главное. — Майкрофт передал ему обманчиво тонкий жилет. — Бронежилет. Прошу прощения, что не могу предоставить вам ничего более подходящего, но это все, что я смог достать за столь короткий срок.

Взяв жилет, Джон быстро стянул куртку и скользнул в него. Сел не идеально, но сойдет. Надев куртку обратно, повел плечами, приспосабливаясь к дополнительному слою из брони.

— Я готов.

Майкрофт позволил мелькнуть в глазах маленькому намеку на улыбку. Джон Уотсон оказался хорошим выбором. Переходит сразу к сути, без глупостей, прагматик. Впервые за последние несколько часов Майкрофт ощутил что-то похожее на надежду. Он надел бронежилет и флисовую куртку, взял пару перчаток и вторую балаклаву, штурмовой чемоданчик и рюкзак и направился к входной двери.

— Тогда идемте в гараж.

Пижонский черный автомобиль немецкого производства. Когда гаражная дверь открылась, блеснул круглый логотип. Джон такого не ожидал. С другой стороны, он вообще ничего такого не ожидал.

— Даже не Ягуар и не Астон?

— Будьте разумны, Джон. Это Лондон. Бесконечные пробки на дорогах, нетерпеливые водители, безумные маневры, постоянная угроза поцарапать краску. Неподходящее место для Астон. S7 — более приемлемый вариант.

— Да, точно. Мило с вашей стороны, что вы немного смягчили тон, — фыркнул Джон, садясь в машину.

Майкрофт вытащил из рюкзака планшет, включил его и скользнул на место водителя. Подключил планшет к информационной системе автомобиля и ознакомил Джона с маршрутом и подробностями места, в которое они направлялись.

Они ехали молча. Джон проанализировал и запомнил столько информации, сколько смог. Его ум не был похож на холмсовский, слава богу, но он знал о тактике предостаточно, чтобы суметь постоять за себя. Солдат внутри него распознал обученного киллера, едва увидев его. И хотя Джон должен был забеспокоиться, задуматься, во что он все-таки ввязался, этого не произошло. В Майкрофте не было нервной энергии Шерлока, не было готовности побежать и наброситься. Это даже не походило на пресловутое затишье перед бурей. Джон подозревал, что бури не будет вообще. Будет… кошмар.

Во второй половине дня движение только начиналось, и им удалось избежать основной пробки, которая вскоре парализовала главные трассы Лондона. Черный автомобиль остановился в довольно неприятном районе с многочисленными заброшенными складскими помещениями, разрисованными граффити и зияющими разбитыми окнами. Одно из множества лондонских мест под застройку, которое постоянно игнорировалось при выделении средств из бюджета государства.

«Идеальное тайное место для всякого рода сделок сомнительного характера», — размышлял Джон, покидая автомобиль. Он вставил наушник на место и легонько по нему постучал.

Оба начали обыскивать помещения. Первый - быстрый определял, какие из зданий больше всего подходят для похитителей оборотней, чтобы хранить добычу. Второй - более тщательный, начал с окрестностей, оглядываясь по сторонам, наблюдая за обстановкой. Каждый последующий виток отводил их все дальше, перекрывая предыдущие траектории. Они встретились, чтобы переговорить в последний раз. Джон быстро проверил свой браунинг, пока Майкрофт с привычной ловкостью собирал винтовку «Heckler & Koch». Он встал, надел набедренное крепление, поправил и затянул ремешки, чтобы кобура не подпрыгивала и не мешала, сунул в нее глок. Они надели балаклавы, кивнули друг другу и разошлись.

***

Грег дрейфовал, увязнув в дымке боли, страдания и страха. Он едва замечал, когда других созданий сбрасывали рядом с ним. Оборотни и «перевертыши», все как один. Горло саднило от крика и плача, мех слипся от пота. Он перестал следить за собой, когда боль стала совсем невыносимой, и слишком давно не вылизывал мех.

Когда первый мужчина рухнул, держась за колено и взвыв во всю мощь своих легких, Грег даже не поднял взгляд. Затем второй мужчина упал, и третий. Четвертый похититель попытался развернуться и убежать, но тоже упал - пуля пробила ему бедро. Рука попытавшаяся отыскать пистолет была поймана на середине движения - еще одна пуля ударила его в предплечье.

Грег старался удержать глаза открытыми и вскоре заметил две осторожно приближающихся человеческих фигуры. Одна фигура была высокой, со снайперской винтовкой, перекинутой за спину, вторая - низкой. Низкий человек прикрывал спину высокого, держа пистолет наготове, не упуская из виду ни единой детали. Попробовав подняться на ноги, Лис заскулил и из последних сил пополз к высокому одетому в темное мужчине, чей запах смогло распознать почти отключившееся обоняние… упрямо тащил себя вперед, в сулящие безопасность объятия. Мужчина опустился на колени и осторожно подхватил маленького лиса на руки, прижал дрожащее создание к груди, одновременно стремясь не причинить еще большего вреда, а затем встал и вышел, не обращая внимания на стонущих людей, разбросанных по полу. Как только Грег вновь погрузился в забытье, его измученное тело наполнили _Дом. Безопасность. Укрытие._

***

В это же время в Подразделение по противодействию преступлениям в сфере живой природы поступил анонимный звонок, в котором передавались GPS-координаты, указывавшие на заброшенные заводские площади. Прибывшая на место полиция обнаружила впечатляющее количество пойманных животных - в основном птиц и млекопитающих. Большинство из них были все еще живы. Четверо похитителей дожидались полицейских с кляпами во рту. Они были умело связаны и обездвижены из огнестрельного оружия, но ни одному из них не было нанесено серьезных или необратимых повреждений.

Как ни странно, обвинений никто так и не выдвинул, и поэтому заключение баллистической экспертизы не попало в дело.

***

Вернувшись обратно в автомобиль, Джон быстро осмотрел повреждения Лиса. Майкрофт неотрывно смотрел на Грега, даже во время набора короткого смс. Джон поднял взгляд.

— Большинство из них не так плохи, как кажутся. Повреждения туловища наносят ущерб меху и, кроме того, оборотень должен быть жив, пока не прибудет к месту назначения, иначе мех начнет разлагаться и соответственно потеряет часть своей стоимости. Плечо отбито, но не сломано, порез довольно чистый. Нет ничего, что невозможно было бы исправить парой стежков и лекарствами. Здесь небольшой отек, полагаю, сюда вкололи наркотики, возможно транквилизирующий заряд. Однако правая нога мне не нравится: похоже на множественный перелом большеберцовой кости со смещением. Малая берцовая вероятно тоже сломана. У человека это можно было бы исправить с помощью нескольких винтов и пластин, но у оборотня… нереально. Левая нога опухла, но, похоже, не сломана. — Нахмурившись, Джон посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Он слишком слаб, чтобы сменить ипостась, но мне нужен рентген его человеческих костей, чтобы все тщательно изучить.

— Разве вы не можете сделать хоть что-нибудь, пока он не набрался сил для смены ипостаси? Наложить шину?

— Нет, я бы не хотел рисковать. Я - врач, а не ветеринар, Майкрофт, и ужасно мало знаю о собачьей анатомии. Вы - его Якорь. Если у него не хватит собственных сил, он может вытянуть какую-то часть из вас. Уж вы-то должны знать об этом лучше других.

— Я… — Майкрофт беспокойно поерзал. 

Джон удивленно на него покосился. Это была действительно уникальная возможность - увидеть Холмса, неспособного подобрать слова.

— Что такое?

— Честно говоря, мы не «связаны». То есть, пока.

— Что значит, не «связаны»? Майкрофт!

В этот раз Майкрофт Холмс оказался на принимающей стороне этого «немного нехорошего» «взгляда». И неожиданно преисполнился сочувствия к Шерлоку. Это было похоже на ситуацию, когда тебя отчитывает директор школы.

— Майкрофт! — раздраженно повторил Джон. — Вы такой гребаный… Холмс! — Он посмотрел на Лиса. — И что же нам теперь делать?

— Предлагаю загрузиться в машину и уехать. Предполагаю, что в ближайшее время это место наводнят сотрудники Подразделения по противодействию преступлениям в сфере живой природы. Не хочу с ними объясняться.

Они погрузили вещи в багажник, а затем Майкрофт разрывался между нежеланием оставлять Лиса на чужом попечении и желанием убраться отсюда, как можно быстрее. Однако Джон был квалифицированным врачом, неважно, ветеринаром или нет. Если Грег очнется во время поездки, Джон будет знать, что делать. Майкрофт видел, как умелые руки Джона — руки врача — ощупывали тело Грега, и разум победил сердце. Как обычно.

Они осторожно положили Грега на заднее сиденье, подложив мягкое одеяло, которое Майкрофт вытащил из своего рюкзака. Джон занял место рядом с Лисом, а Майкрофт сел за руль и тронул автомобиль с места.

— Не могу поверить, что вы с ним не «связаны», — через некоторое время произнес Джон. — Имею в виду, я «чувствую» его в вас, он отпечатался в вашей системе, даже не пытайтесь отрицать, — резко произнес он, перехватив взгляд Майкрофта в зеркале заднего вида. — Я был рядом с Шерлоком достаточно долго и знаю этот взгляд. Я не такой сильный Якорь, как вы, но вы оба усеяны отпечатками друг друга. Серьезно, Майкрофт, когда я увидел, как он ползет к вам, это чуть не разорвало мое гребаное сердце.

— Я не могу создать с ним «связь». Просто не могу. Вы не понимаете. — Майкрофт не сводил глаз с дороги. Его голос звучал спокойно, но костяшки сжимавших руль пальцев побелели.

— Правда? Тогда помогите мне понять. Я не настолько глуп, знаете ли.

Майкрофт «отправил» изображение в разум Джона, изображение, связанное с невыносимой болью и пустотой. Глаза Джона расширились, он понимающе кивнул.

— Как его звали?

— Мэттью. Он был моим партнером и моим… мы были «связаны». Его застрелили во время одной из наших миссий. Я не смогу снова сделать это. Никогда.

— Господи боже, ох уж эти Холмсы! — вздохнул Джон. — Этот ваш громадный интеллект, вы все видите, ничего не пропускаете. Такие бесконечно гениальные и абсолютно глупые.

— Вы не понимаете! — сердито повторил Майкрофт.

— Не понимаю? — огрызнулся Джон, «отправляя» изображение падающего Шерлока, этих прекрасных глаз, потускневших и безжизненных, изящного тела, неподвижно застывшего на асфальте. — Я знаю все о боли и потерях. И о сожалении тоже. Знаю все о ненависти к себе за то, что был таким идиотом, за «я не гей» и «коллеги, а не друзья». Ведь на самом деле я понял, кто он, едва переступив порог Бартса. — Джон мягко коснулся затылка Лиса. — Послушайте, Майкрофт, — тихо произнес он. — Грег - хороший человек. Порядочный, верный, сильный. И умный. Сосредоточьтесь на том, что у вас с Мэттью было до… прежде, чем все закончилось. Вспомните «связь», которую вы разделяли, вспомните единство. Знаете, ваше «соединение» с Грегом еще на месте. Это отголосок того, что у вас было, но оно все еще здесь. Прикоснитесь, и я уверен, что вы получите от него подтверждение, вы же знаете, что Грег согласится. Не позорьте Мэттью, отдаляясь окончательно. — Его голос сорвался. — Не отказывайте себе в счастье, Майкрофт, просто… не надо. — Он быстро заморгал и уставился в окно, не замечая проносящихся мимо зданий, застряв во власти собственных воспоминаний.

Они больше не разговаривали до самого дома. Майкрофт завел машину в гараж, и когда ворота медленно закрылись, вышел наружу. Джон достал из багажника медицинскую сумку и потянулся за снаряжением, но Майкрофт покачал головой.

— Только штурмовой чемоданчик, пожалуйста. Остальное я заберу завтра.

Он поднял маленький безвольный узелок с заднего сидения, баюкая его в руках, и медленно подошел к черному входу. Одной рукой набрал код и шагнул внутрь. Джон последовал за ним.

— Что теперь? — Джон поставил чемоданчик на пол.

Майкрофт беспомощно пожал плечами.  
— Как думаете, мы можем его немного обмыть и обработать раны, чтобы ему было не так больно, когда он очнется?

Джон нахмурился.  
— Хотел бы я иметь немного антибиотиков и обезболивающих. Придется идти за ними в клинику, но если я пойду туда в таком виде… — Неожиданно он замер, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Затем ухмыльнулся, и словно по команде зазвенел дверной звонок. Майкрофт прищурился, собираясь что-то сказать, но Джон уже торопился к входной двери.

— Я могу ее просто открыть, или что-то взорвется, если я не введу код?

— Нет, система снята с охраны. Просто откройте дверь и нажмите кнопку для открытия главных ворот. — Майкрофт остался стоять на месте, по-прежнему держа Лиса на руках.

Шерлок взлетел вверх по лестнице и сгреб своего партнера в жесткие объятия.

— Больше никогда не закрывайся от меня так снова, — строго сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Джона, и сжал его руки. Затем выпрямился и посмотрел на брата. — Майкрофт. — Он кивнул и вытащил из кармана маленький бумажный пакет. — Посмотрите, что смог добыть Кот.

Джон выхватил пакет из его рук, заглянул внутрь и одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Просто отлично. Пока нам этого хватит. — Он повернулся к Майкрофту. — Где мы можем им заняться? Мне необходим импровизированный операционный стол. На самом деле я не буду сейчас оперировать, но Шерлок принес все, чтобы мы могли стабилизовать Грега на ночь.

— Джон «отправил» мне несколько картинок и дал достаточно информации, поэтому я быстро проанализировал и взломал компьютерную систему Бартса, — мимоходом пояснил Шерлок. — К сожалению, я больше не могу просить Молли об одолжениях.

Майкрофт изучил выражение лица брата.  
— Может, ты будешь столь любезен и расскажешь, почему это сделал? У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты держишь детектива-инспектора за идиота.

— Он и есть идиот. — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Но остальные в его команде еще хуже. Я останусь без «замороженных» дел, к тому же, остальные со мной даже не разговаривают.

— Операционный стол? — напомнил Джон, не желая стать свидетелем очередной холмсовской перебранки. — Где мы его разместим?

— На кухне, — произнес Майкрофт. — Обширная рабочая поверхность, большие раковины, где мы можем искупать его. — Он развернулся и направился в кухню. Джон обменялся несколькими тихими фразами с Шерлоком, а затем они и вовсе перестали говорить, переключившись на общение через «связь».

Майкрофт осторожно опустил маленький узелок на столешницу и убрал с нее кухонную утварь, оставленную миссис Дженнингс. Джон вытряхнул содержимое пакета. Вымыв руки в раковине, натянул латексные перчатки, принесенные Шерлоком, сорвал пломбу со шприца и анестетика, заполнил шприц и пару раз по нему щелкнул.

— Вы уверены, что знаете, что нужно делать? — Майкрофт с подозрением взглянул на него.

— Вообще-то, нет. — Джон покачал головой. — Не знаю. Но это единственное, что я могу сделать прямо сейчас. Это мягкий анестетик, я взял самую маленькую дозу. Мне нужно будет осмотреть Грега более тщательно, проверить, есть ли еще серьезные повреждения. Также придется наложить шину на его лапу, чтобы он не причинил себе боль во время сна.

Быстрым уверенным движением он вколол Грегу лекарство и через несколько секунд проверил зрачки Лиса.

— Он без сознания. Давайте его вымоем.

Когда Джон решил, что Лис уже достаточно чистый, то приказал Майкрофту подняться наверх, принять душ и переодеться. И перестать «кружить тут, ради всего святого, словно наседка». Для этого он использовал свой самый лучший врачебный тон. Шерлок ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как его высокомерный старший брат без возражений уходит, прихватив с собой штурмовой чемоданчик.

Наверху Майкрофт убрал кейс обратно в сейф и направился в гардеробную. Взял брюки на шнурке, рубашку с длинным рукавом и нижнее белье и прошел в душ. Ополоснувшись, поспешил в спальню, где снял с кровати покрывало и с помощью мягких полотенец и теплого одеяла смастерил уютное гнездо для Лиса.

Когда он вернулся в кухню, Джон уже прибирался, а Шерлок контролировал состояние пациента. У Майкрофта защемило сердце, когда он увидел своего серебристого лиса. Грег выглядел таким… крошечным. Мокрый мех облепил его маленькое тело, правая задняя лапа была закована в импровизированную шину. Он казался таким неподвижным и скорее мертвым, чем живым.

Шерлок перехватил его взгляд и тихо сказал:  
— Он будет в порядке, Майкрофт. Джон его хорошо подлатал. Серьезно повреждена только одна лапа, все остальное - обычные ушибы и синяки. Просто… делай, что нужно, дождись, когда он сможет «обернуться», и он встанет на ноги в мгновение ока. Ты же знаешь, как быстро мы выздоравливаем.

Джон подошел к нему сзади и добавил:  
— Шерлок прав. Сейчас наша основная задача - чтобы Грег как можно скорее «обернулся», иначе кости начнут срастаться неправильно. — Он приподнял веки Лиса, чтобы еще раз проверить световой рефлекс. — Если хотите, можете забрать его наверх. Я вколол ему немного обезболивающего, этого должно хватить на всю ночь. Вернусь утром, моя смена начинается в полдень, возможно к этому времени он уже сменит ипостась. Послушайте, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, звоните мне, не стесняйтесь. Хорошо?

Майкрофт кивнул, не вполне доверяя собственному голосу. Джон поднял Лиса и передал его в руки Майкрофта.

— Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт и, пожалуйста, постарайтесь немного поспать. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы британское правительство развалилось на части. — Он улыбнулся и ободряюще сжал плечо Майкрофта. Затем развернулся и направился к входной двери, Шерлок не отставал от него ни на шаг.

Когда они уже спустились по лестнице, Майкрофт крикнул им вслед:  
— Спасибо, Джон. Спасибо за… все. Вы дали мне пищу для размышлений.

Джон склонил голову в знак согласия. А Шерлок… просто молча смотрел. Слова были не нужны. Шерлок улыбнулся, взял Джона за руку и окликнул такси.

Включив сигнализацию, Майкрофт поднялся наверх. Осторожно опустил Лиса на мягкую подстилку, выскользнул из туфель и лег рядом. Свернулся вокруг маленького создания, предоставляя укрытие и тепло, набросил сверху легкое пуховое одеяло, старательно охраняя от прикосновений забинтованную лапу. Широко распахнул щит и заполнил «соединение» изображениями _Дома. Безопасности. Убежища._  
 _  
И… Любви._

**Глава 7.**

Тихое поскуливание выдернуло Майкрофта из полудремы. Лежавший рядом Лис беспокойно заерзал, очевидно, закончилось действие обезболивающих. Было еще рано, слишком рано, чтобы звонить Джону, поэтому Майкрофт положил ладонь между лопаток Лиса и создал «проекцию» Спокойствия. Безопасности. Тишины. Грег тяжело вздохнул и погрузился обратно в беспокойный сон.

Не стоило ждать, пока Грег наберется сил для смены ипостаси. У оборотней раны заживали гораздо быстрее, чем у людей или животных. Поэтому когда Лис снова зашевелился, Майкрофт присел на корточки на пол с его стороны кровати и стал ждать, когда сфокусируются янтарные глаза.

— Грегори, вы меня слышите?

Лис дернул ухом и снова заскулил. Боль.

— Да, я знаю. И мы должны с этим что-то сделать. Вы можете сменить ипостась?

Овальные зрачки сузились, концентрируясь. Еще один тихий всхлип, и Лиса охватила бесконтрольная дрожь, паника угрожала поглотить его целиком.

— Ш-шш, не делайте этого, Грегори. Вы позволите мне «коснуться» нашего «соединения»? Мне придется «забраться» очень глубоко, и для этого мне нужно ваше согласие. Пожалуйста, — тихо добавил Майкрофт. — Я могу помочь, но вы должны впустить меня. Я не стану этого делать без вашего разрешения.

Грег взглянул на него, все еще дрожа, в его глазах светилось Доверие. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы осознанно «проецировать», однако Майкрофту хватило и этого. Ловкие пальцы сняли импровизированную шину, заставив Лиса взвизгнуть. Вытащив из-под него одно полотенце, Майкрофт опустился на колени рядом с кроватью.

— Это будет неприятно, — предупредил он и «потянулся».

Его глаза вспыхнули лазерно-синим, когда каналы Якоря открылись шире, и «соединение» между ними завибрировало. Майкрофт почувствовал, как Грег на пробу «потянулся» к нему, сначала робко и неуверенно, затем смелее. Крепко ухватился за «соединение» и начал «оборачиваться». Медленно и мучительно, совершенно отлично от привычного процесса смены ипостаси, который был почти неощутимым и мгновенным. Сломанные кости вытянулись, крики Грега заполнили воздух. Майкрофт взял его за руки и держал, пока крики не стихли, затем отыскал приготовленное полотенце и тактично прикрыл его наготу. Дополнительный повод для беспокойства был им сейчас ни к чему.

— Могу я оставить вас на несколько минут? Мне нужно сделать пару звонков и подобрать вам одежду.

Грег кивнул, а затем тихо сказал:  
— Майк, по-моему, меня сейчас стошнит. — И его начало рвать.

Майкрофт не отшатнулся, когда Грега тошнило. Он просто собрал все испачканные тряпки, дождавшись, когда прекратится рвота, и закинул их в ванну, чтобы потом выбросить. Вернулся с влажным полотенцем и помог Грегу вытереться. Взял с одной из полок в гардеробной просторные брюки Тай-чи и футболку, отрезал нижнюю половину правой штанины. К тому моменту, когда Грег наконец был одет, оба мужчины взмокли, а Грег побелел, словно полотно.

— Вы уверены, что вас можно оставить? Мне действительно нужно сделать несколько звонков. — Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на измученного Грега, который неглубоко дышал, пытаясь отогнать очередной приступ тошноты.

— Забудьте об этом, пока я не обзаведусь ведром. Пожалуйста.

И Майкрофт умчался искать требуемый предмет. Он возвратился в спальню как раз вовремя, чтобы поддержать голову Грега. Когда болезненные сухие спазмы прекратились, Грег откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза.

Майкрофт взял телефон и прошел к себе в кабинет, чтобы позвонить неизменно полезной Антее и Джону. Он говорил ровным голосом, совершенно не располагавшим к детальным обсуждениям.

***

Через час детектива-инспектора столичной полиции Грегори Лестрейда погрузили в машину скорой помощи, чтобы отвезти в самую престижную ортопедическую клинику Лондона. Его перелом должен был осмотреть консультант клиники при содействии одного конкретного доктора - Джона Х. Уотсона, несмотря на протесты последнего, что его туда не пустят, поскольку он не является специализированным хирургом-ортопедом или действующим медицинским сотрудником этой клиники.

Однако по прибытии в больницу улыбчивая регистратор назвала Джона по имени, а не менее доброжелательная медсестра показала дорогу в кабинет консультанта, где его руку сжали в дружеском рукопожатии, принимая как равного. Когда были готовы результаты рентгена и МРТ, доктор Миллер и доктор Уотсон уже нашли общий язык. Полностью понимая друг друга, «перевертыш» и Якорь направились в операционный блок, чтобы переодеться в хирургические костюмы и приступить к операции.

***

После того как Грега признали достаточно стабильным, чтобы выпустить из послеоперационной[7] комнаты, он очнулся в дружелюбной больничной палате под прицелом пары обеспокоенных серо-синих глаз. Собрав остатки сил, он слабо улыбнулся.

— Британское правительство решило выделить немного времени, чтобы присмотреть за избитым копом? — эти слова он произнес хриплым шепотом, и Майкрофт немедленно оказался рядом, прижимая пластиковый стаканчик к губам Грега.

— Пожалуйста, пейте очень маленькими глотками. Да, вот и все. — Стаканчик был убран, а Майкрофт придвинул кресло для посетителей ближе к кровати, взял одну из рук Грега в свои и запечатлел на ней легкий поцелуй. — Один правительственный служащий испытывает личный интерес к благополучию одного конкретного офицера полиции и с удовольствием выделит любое количество времени для общения с ним, — еще один мягкий поцелуй в костяшки пальцев. — Теперь отдохните, Грегори, мы поговорим, когда вам станет лучше.

Грег закрыл глаза и снова соскользнул в сон. Вытащив из портфеля планшет, Майкрофт занялся почтой, неловко набирая ответы одной рукой, а второй сжимая ладонь Грега.

Их покой прервал жизнерадостный медбрат, зашедший в палату, чтобы проверить состояние пациента, и попытавшийся завести дружеский разговор с шикарным рыжеволосым мужчиной в дорогом на вид твидовом костюме-тройке. Майкрофт ограничился вежливой улыбкой и продолжил печатать, ожидая, когда же молодой человек покинет комнату. Тихий смешок заставил его поднять взгляд.

— Объявили бедному парню бойкот? — Майкрофт отпустил руку Грега, наблюдая, как тот пытается приподняться чуть выше и с подозрением разглядывает примотанный к ноге лонгет[8]. — Мне не нравится эта штука. Что случилось? В голове лишь фрагменты и обрывки произошедшего. Освежите мне память, пожалуйста.

— А что вы помните?

Грег нахмурился.  
— Помню, как бежал и запутался в проволоке или в чем-то подобном, возможно, это была сеть. Пришел в сознание в каком-то… вонючем месте. Там было холодно и темно, и там были эти парни… Один из них потоптался по моей ноге, и я снова отключился, а затем очнулся уже на вашей кровати. — Он нахмурился еще сильнее. — Помню, что не мог сменить ипостась, но затем все же сменил, и это было больно. Меня тошнило. О, проклятье! — Он с ужасом посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Я правда заблевал вам всю постель, или это был гребаный кошмар?

— Вас действительно довольно жестко рвало, если можно так выразиться. Но об этом уже позаботились, — и поспешил добавить: — Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь. Ваша тошнота была вызвана помощью в процессе смены ипостаси, которая никогда не проходит бесследно, особенно в подобных обстоятельствах. Вы помните что-нибудь еще?

— Нет. Сейчас - нет. Может, вспомню позднее, но… Боже, Майк, мне так жаль. У меня были совершенно другие планы на вашу постель.

Весело усмехнувшись, Майкрофт передал ему стаканчик с водой. Грег застонал.

— Черт, все закончилось на удивление хорошо. Хотя в моей голове по-прежнему бардак… Подождите, что вы только что сказали насчет помощи при смене ипостаси? — Карие глаза подозрительно прищурились, но Грег продолжил медленно и осторожно пить из стаканчика. — Кто помогал мне? Вы?

Небольшой наклон головы.

— Но как? Имею в виду, мы же не «связаны», верно? Или вы создали что-то вроде… аварийной «связи», или чего-то подобного?

Еще один смешок.  
— Не существует такого понятия, как аварийная «связь». «Связь» должна быть добровольно предложена и соответственно принята. Я всего лишь посодействовал вашей попытке сменить ипостась, поскольку доктор Уотсон справедливо заметил, что это необходимо сделать, чтобы вас смогли прооперировать. Такие травмы как ваша следует лечить в человеческом облике.

— Я все еще не понимаю. — Грег снова нахмурился. — Как вы могли посодействовать смене ипостаси? И причем тут Джон?

— Джон был настолько любезен, что применил свой военный опыт для вашего освобождения, а также ассистировал во время проведения медицинской операции. Он весьма разносторонняя личность, этот Джон Уотсон. А по поводу смены ипостаси… Скажем так, я знаю пару приемов, которые при случае могут пригодиться.

— Опять пытаетесь накормить меня байками о своей скромной должности? — фыркнул Грег, отставляя стаканчик в сторону и притягивая Майкрофта для целомудренного поцелуя. — Этот разговор еще не окончен, Холмс. Но мне стоит немного поспать, чувствую себя отвратительно.

— Тогда с вашего позволения я откланяюсь. — Майкрофт заговорчески подмигнул. — Вы же понимаете, у меня страна и другие скромные служащие, которых приходится контролировать. Поговорим позже, хорошо?

— Да, позже, — последовал сонный ответ.

Встав с кресла, Майкрофт взял планшет и портфель, и направился обратно в свой офис в Уайтхолле.

***

Следующий вечер детектив-инспектор Лестрейд встретил, сидя на больничной койке и обсуждая дело Джеймсона с сержантом Донован. То, что казалось обычным преступлением на почве страсти (если акт насилия вообще можно назвать обычным), обернулось непростым делом о запутанных семейных отношениях. Разгорелась жаркая дискуссия о том, стоит или нет привлекать одного конкретного консультирующего детектива к участию в расследовании - вариант, который Донован категорически не одобряла.

— Серьезно, сэр. Мы собрали отличную команду квалифицированных офицеров полиции и работаем 24/7. Если фрик будет скакать перед нами то туда, то обратно, когда ему вздумается, это отрицательно скажется на работе команды. Мы будем выглядеть ужасно.

— Салли, слушай, я вижу, куда ты клонишь, но это дело и так уже достаточно затянулось, к тому же суперинтендант дышит нам в затылок…

Вежливый стук в дверь объявил о приходе посетителя. Внутрь вошел брат консультирующего детектива и вежливо улыбнулся обоим офицерам полиции.

— Детектив-инспектор, сержант. Надеюсь, я не помешал?

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс. Мы с сержантом Донован как раз обсуждали возможность привлечение вашего брата к участию в деле, которое на поверку оказалось сложнее, чем мы предполагали.

— Боже! Пожалуйста, только не говорите мне, что ожидаете, будто я присоединюсь к вашему мозговому штурму. Уверен, вы примете решение, которое лучше всего повлияет на процесс раскрытия этого преступления. Но, детектив-инспектор, если я не ошибаюсь, вы все еще не вернулись к исполнению своих должностных обязанностей?

— Верно, мистер Холмс. И я твердо намерен следовать указаниям своего лечащего врача, хотя теоретическую дискуссию с сержантом Донован вряд ли можно считать возвращением к служебным обязанностям. Взгляните. — Он указал на столик возле окна. — Она даже принесла мне цветы, так что это настоящий визит к больному. Ну и что с того, что она прихватила с собой папку с документами расследования?

Майкрофт тихо и неодобрительно хмыкнул.

— Не мне вам указывать, детектив-инспектор, но если меня правильно проинформировали, вы перенесли довольно сложную операцию на голени, верно? Множественные переломы большой берцовой кости, малая берцовая также повреждена? Полагаю, сержант Донован вполне способна самостоятельно продолжить расследование во время вашего отсутствия, не важно, решите вы привлекать моего брата, или нет. Но если все же решите… — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Возможно, ради соблюдения приличий вам придется назначить другого старшего офицера.

Донован торжествующе взглянула на своего шефа. Старший Холмс все еще беспокоил ее. «Кстати, что он здесь делает?» Но если на этот раз они сошлись во мнениях, что ж, значит, она приложит усилие и натянет на лицо подходящее случаю выражение.

— Сэр, я согласна с мистером Холмсом. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне решить все самостоятельно. Мой подход к этому делу является перспективным, вы сами так говорили. И даю вам слово, что если вы решите пригласить фрика… простите. — Она покраснела. — Если вы решите проконсультироваться с Шерлоком Холмсом, я попрошу подключиться детектива-инспектора Диммока. Он уже работал с ним раньше. Пожалуйста, сэр.

— Ладно, ладно. — Грег закатил глаза. — Я понял, что происходит. Обращаетесь со мной как с инвалидом. Спасибо.

— Сэр, но вы действительно в больнице, — усмехнулась Донован. — С гипсом на ноге. Простите, что говорю это, но сейчас вы не в самой лучшей форме.

— Отлично. Тогда идите, сержант, с этого момента дело переходит под вашу ответственность. Пока не привлекайте Шерлока, но пообещайте держать меня в курсе. Хорошо?

Он передал ей кипу разрозненных документов и наблюдал, как она быстро складывает их в стопку. Салли кивнула ему на прощание, неловко улыбнулась Майкрофту и вышла, радуясь возможности оказаться подальше от этого ужасного Холмса. Грег посмотрел на Майкрофта, взгляд его темно-карих глаз смягчился.

— Ну, мистер Холмс. Как Англия?

— С Англией все так же, как и вчера. Спасибо. А как вы? Сегодня вы кажетесь более похожим на себя, если можно так выразиться.

— Можно. И спасибо за это. Джон забегал после обеда, чтобы проверить меня. Черт, этот парень - прекрасный доктор. Имею в виду, что никогда в нем не сомневался, но теперь, когда я на принимающей стороне… Это самые надежные руки, в которых только можно было мечтать оказаться. Я удивлен, что местные не попытались украсть его у клиники, на которую он сейчас работает.

— Полагаю, предложение поступит в самое ближайшее время. Но будет ли оно принято - совершенно другой вопрос. — Майкрофт придвинул стул, на котором сидела Донован. — На самом деле, у меня к вам тоже есть своего рода предложение.

Сняв темно-серый пиджак и аккуратно повесив его на спинку стула, Майкрофт вытащил запонки и принялся закатывать рукава рубашки, обнажая тонкие изящные запястья и мускулистые предплечья. Заложив руки за голову, Грег с все возрастающим восхищением наблюдал за его действиями. Он понятия не имел, что Майкрофт задумал, но определенно наслаждался этими отточенными движениями элегантных пальцев, ловко сворачивающих тонкую ткань.

Майкрофт сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоиться, придвинул стул так близко к кровати, как было возможно. Так же, как накануне. Сел и требовательно произнес:  
— Пожалуйста, Грегори, посмотрите на меня.

— Я уже смотрю на вас, Майк. Разве нет? — Грег удивленно вскинул бровь.

Майкрофт вытянул обе руки ладонями вверх.

— Грегори Лестрейд, я предлагаю вам приют и убежище, — традиционные для создания «связи» слова были произнесены спокойным голосом, с легким намеком на дрожь.

Сердце Грега пропустило удар или два, а затем застучало в ускоренном темпе, вдвое превышающем норму. Он быстро закатал рукава пижамы, обнажая собственную кожу, твердо сжал предложенные руки и ответил:  
— С удовольствием принимаю и предлагаю себя взамен, — традиционный ответ тоже был произнесен с почти незаметной дрожью.

Серо-голубые глаза вспыхнули лазерно-синим, темно-карие обернулись сверкающим янтарем. И когда Майкрофт Холмс создал «связь» с Грегори Лестрейдом, Земля не перестала вращаться, небеса не рухнули, и их сердца не раскололись на части. Но что-то сдвинулось в глубине души, крошечные кусочки паззла встали на свои места, и родилась непоколебимая уверенность в том, что никто из них больше не будет одинок. Якорь и «связанный» с ним. _Единое целое._

Грег откинулся на подушки, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы произнести хоть слово. Он не надеялся, что это когда-нибудь произойдет. Сказать честно, он никогда не думал, что кто-то создаст с ним «связь», и довольствовался редкими договоренностями. Когда Майкрофт «соединился» с ним, Грег был счастлив, как никогда прежде. Он даже не мечтал оказаться так близко к этому мужчине, всегда казавшемуся столь отстраненным и недоступным. Между ними существовало влечение, безусловно, по крайней мере, с одной из сторон. Поскольку старший Холмс, похоже, относился ко всем и вся с определенной забавной бесстрастностью и никогда не рассматривал возможность впустить кого-то в свое личное пространство.

— Хм, это было… неожиданно. — Грег растер лицо. — Но, спасибо.

— Не нужно меня благодарить. Я запоздал с этим, не стоило ждать так долго. — Рукава были раскатаны обратно, запонки вставлены на место, но пиджак все еще висел на стуле.

— Что же случилось, что заставило тебя передумать?

— Ты случился, Грегори, — и еще раз, тихо: — Ты случился. — Майкрофт откашлялся, прочищая горло. — И доктор Уотсон случился, и очень сильно. — Он усмехнулся, и Грег ухмыльнулся ему в ответ.

— Понимаю. Одарил тебя одним из своих «взглядов», верно? И суровой речью?

— Очень суровой речью. Я чувствовал себя пятилетним ребенком.

— Ах, Джон. Отличный парень. Он определенно умеет обращаться с вами, Холмсами, согласен?

— Определенно.

Они рассмеялись, и в этот момент распахнулась дверь, предваряя эффектное появление Шерлока: закручивающийся вихрем Белстаф[9], привычный шарф, и следующий по пятам Джон. Шерлок коротко изучил расслабленный внешний вид брата, отметив точно такое же выражение на лице Грега, и лишь крошечным подергиванием лицевой мышцы выдал свое отношение к происходящему.

— Что за ерунда, Лестрейд? Донован отказывается со мной говорить, а Диммок не хочет обсуждать мои последние выводы по этому дурацкому «замороженному» делу Хоука. Серьезно, я не могу так работать. Как долго вы еще намерены тут прохлаждаться?

— Он останется здесь до тех пор, пока я не скажу, — перебил Джон и, взяв карту Грега, взглянул на каракули медсестры. — Как вы себя чувствуете, Грег? Они с вами хорошо обращаются?

— Да, все хорошо, спасибо. Меня записали на еще один рентген на завтра, ты придешь?

— Думаю, что да. Нога доставляет много проблем?

— Нет, все нормально… хотя не совсем - все еще охрененно больно, когда я пытаюсь ей пошевелить, но это больше не заставляет меня выблевывать кишки наружу. — Он виновато покосился на Майкрофта. 

Джон спрятал улыбку. Он знал об этом печальном — как выразился Майкрофт — инциденте. И еще три дня назад ни за что бы не поверил, что Майкрофт может лично заниматься подобным. В глазах Джона репутация старшего Холмса, а также то, на что он способен и с чем готов иметь дело, с тех пор претерпели значительные изменения. И в следующий момент он заметил еще одно изменение, тихо «пощупал», и его Якорь распознал «связь». Не скрывая осветившей лицо улыбки, Джон одобрительно кивнул, скинул куртку и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Ладно, кто-нибудь хочет поесть? Я бы что-нибудь съел. Слышал, здесь есть отличное кафе с настоящей едой и кофе.

— Ты всегда готов поесть, — пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон весело пихнул его в бок:  
— Да ладно, только не ври, что ты сегодня ел что-то еще кроме завтрака. — Повернувшись к Грегу, он нахмурился, разглядывая его загипсованную ногу. — Проклятье, думаю, вам еще рано садиться в инвалидное кресло. Тогда, никто не возражает, если я закажу еду сюда?

***

Еду доставили сорок пять минут спустя. Сорок пять минут разглагольствований Шерлока об отсутствии реальной работы, о Донован, которая с ним не разговаривает, об идиоте Диммоке, о Джоне, которого нет рядом, когда он нужен. Но ни единого слова о том, что его брат создал «связь» с детективом-инспектором. Грег в шутку подумывал намекнуть Шерлоку о его почти нервном припадке, произошедшем не так давно, когда он «ощутил» их «соединение», но быстро отбросил эту мысль. Похоже, между братьями воцарилось хрупкое перемирие, и он не хотел его нарушить.

Дружелюбная молодая женщина принесла заказ, и стол был придвинут ближе к кровати, чтобы Грег не остался в стороне от остальных. Майкрофт занял свое место в кресле для посетителей рядом с ним, балансируя подносом на коленях. Джон уплетал еду за обе щеки, а Шерлок гонял свою по тарелке от одного края к другому и воровал кусочки из тарелки Джона, когда думал, что Майкрофт не видит.

— Итак, — произнес Грег, словно между делом. — Кто-нибудь расскажет мне, что же на самом деле произошло?

Переглянувшись с Джоном, Майкрофт отложил столовые приборы. После секундного размышления откашлялся и начал говорить, тщательно подбирая слова. Грег понял, что ему выдают урезанную и отредактированную версию случившегося, но прерывать не стал. Пока. Пока не закончит есть. Пока… Стоп, что это было?

— Что ты только что сказал? — Грег перестал жевать.

— Я сказал, что снял их всех, — терпеливо повторил Майкрофт.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под «снял их всех»? Я думал, вы с Джоном все спланировали, а затем отправили туда группу. Я что-то пропустил?

— Предпочитаю заниматься определенными вещами самостоятельно, Грегори. Существуют вопросы, которые я не намерен делегировать исполнителям, и твоя безопасность входит в их число.

— Хочешь сказать, что это ты обезвредил всех похитителей?

Едва заметный наклон рыжей головы, Грег моргнул.

— Но я думал… Имею в виду, ты сам говорил, что ты не очень хороший стрелок, верно?

Майкрофт выглядел немного смущенным.  
— Это не совсем правда. — Он выдержал паузу, затем вновь прочистил горло. — Я не очень хороший стрелок. Я - отличный стрелок.

— О чем ты говоришь? Я не понимаю.

— Бога ради! — нетерпеливо вклинился Шерлок. — Майкрофт служил снайпером.

Столовые приборы с грохотом упали вниз, Грег уставился на Майкрофта широко раскрытыми глазами. Майкрофт улыбнулся, почти робко.

— Майор Королевской Морской Пехоты Холмс к вашим услугам, детектив-инспектор.

— _Черт побери_ , Майк!

— Грегори, ты правда считал, что я родился в этом костюме?

— Нет. — Он торопливо поднял столовые приборы. — Но ты… действительно не вешаешь мне сейчас лапшу на уши? Снайпер?

Майкрофт фыркнул - совершенно недопустимо для чопорного джентльмена, и Грег усмехнулся, возвращая себе часть самообладания.

— Мне пришлось побегать, когда я был моложе. И да, я служил в армии Ее Величества, совсем как наш замечательный доктор Уотсон. Меня давно не привлекали к действительной службе, но я не прекращал тренироваться и при определенных обстоятельствах вполне способен справиться с поставленной задачей. 

— Ох, это просто изумительно! Один Холмс, консультирующий детектив - на работе, а второй Холмс, бывший снайпер - дома. Моя жизнь станет гораздо проще.

Шерлок подавился и зыркнул так, будто ему в глотку пихнули что-то особенно неприятное.

— Что? Что я такого сказал?

— Ты сказал «дома», — услужливо подсказал Майкрофт. — Полагаю, мой брат находит эту идею и ее последствия тревожными.

Джон подавился смехом:  
— Мысль о том, что у твоего старшего брата есть сексуальная жизнь, не входит в перечень вещей, о которых хочется думать.

— Шерлок, серьезно. Чья бы корова мычала. Кроме того, у нас нет сексуальной жизни, бога ради, я даже не живу с твоим братом, — Грег сделал акцент на последней фразе, но эти слова неожиданно обрели совершенно другое звучание.

 _Пока нет_. Майкрофт посмотрел на него, «передавая» _Стремление. Желание._ и Грег ощутил жар, ползущий вверх по шее. Резко подскочив, Шерлок схватил свое пальто.

— Джон, нам лучше уйти. Думаю, моему брату и детективу-инспектору нужно обсудить кое-какие детали, которые я не намерен выслушивать. 

Джон сделал последний глоток из своего стакана, а затем послушно встал и взял куртку. Он уже привык к резкому поведению Шерлока и хорошо знал, что лучше не спорить, когда губы партнера сжимаются в жесткую линию, как сейчас. Некоторые бои лучше вести в отсутствие зрителей.

— Грег, увидимся завтра. Майкрофт.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Майкрофт встал, поставил поднос на стол, а затем сел обратно, скрестив ноги.

— Грегори, я понимаю, что на тебя сегодня и так много всего навалилось, но я бы действительно хотел обсудить дальнейшие… действия с тобой. Ты вообще задумывался в последние несколько недель о создании… между нами… постоянных взаимоотношений?

На один краткий миг в холодных глазах Майкрофта мелькнула неуверенность. Грег успел ее уловить, и его сердце опять заколотилось как сумасшедшее.

— Майк. — Он взъерошил ладонью серебристые волосы, отчего те стали топорщиться пучками в разные стороны - зрелище, которое Майкрофт находил непередаваемо милым. — Да. Имею в виду, я думал по этому поводу. И сказать по правде, очень много думал. На самом деле это забавно: я обычно не такой быстрый, знаешь ли. Не бросаюсь необдуманно в такие ситуации. Но мне невмоготу находиться вдали от тебя. Я прибегаю домой, чтобы принять душ и поспать, а затем на работу, так было всегда, и это нормально, но я хочу быть рядом с тобой, когда день подходит к концу. Не колебаться, не переживать, не тосковать. И я понимаю, что иногда тебе приходится уезжать, но ненавижу быть вдалеке. — Он опять взлохматил волосы, смутился. — Черт, выражаюсь словно девчонка.

Майкрофт слушал, как Грег заикается и спотыкается через слово, и когда тот наконец замолчал, он пересел с кресла на кровать и взял руки Грега в свои. Они были широкими сильными и слегка мозолистыми - руки рабочего человека. Но когда длинные изящные пальцы Майкрофта переплелись с пальцами Грега, они идеально совпали.

— Возможно, я бы выразился чуть иначе, но общее настроение было бы таким же. Когда ты достаточно окрепнешь, чтобы снова стоять на ногах, — мягкий смешок, — и на своих четырех очень пушистых лапах. Рассмотри вопрос о переезде ко мне. Пожалуйста.

Темно-карие глаза радостно вспыхнули, и Майкрофт почувствовал, как его притягивают для поцелуя. Этот поцелуй разительно отличался от того, который он украл у Грега в кабинете, того, что распалил их обоих. И не был похож на первый мягкий поцелуй, который Грег запечатлел на его губах тем вечером в его доме. Тот поцелуй задавал уточняющий вопрос, ничего не прося взамен, лишь предлагая, но на этот раз, когда Грег прижался к его губам, это был недвусмысленный радостный и многообещающий поцелуй. И Майкрофт почувствовал себя… дома.

— Да, да, тысячу раз да. Я перееду к тебе.

***

Когда лонгет заменили прочной надежно фиксирующей ногу гипсовой повязкой, доктор Уотсон порадовался быстрому восстановлению своего пациента: естественные целительные свойства оборотня были усилены крепкой «связью» с Якорем. Лестрейд уведомил хозяина своей съемной меблированной квартиры, собрал личные вещи и переехал в таунхаус Майкрофта Холмса.

**Глава 8.**

Миссис Дженнингс понадобилось лишь одно утро, чтобы бесповоротно влюбиться в этого симпатичного детектива-инспектора. С того момента, как он приковылял на костылях на кухню, чтобы лично представиться и поблагодарить за те чудесные закуски, которые она оставляла для Лиса, миссис Дженнингс решительно взяла его под свою опеку и немедленно усадила за кухонный стол. Дымящийся кофейник с кофе возник как по мановению волшебной палочки.

— Вы уже поели, детектив-инспектор?

— Сказать по правде, не ел со вчерашнего дня. Так много нужно было сделать: заполнить больничные формы, вычистить свою квартиру, перебраться сюда… я так устал после всего этого, что забыл поесть. Поэтому - нет, со вчерашнего вечера у меня не было во рту ни крошки. И кстати, миссис Дженнингс, пожалуйста, зовите меня Грег.

Она неодобрительно покачала головой. Ее брак не был благословен детьми, но одно она четко помнила со времен своего детства в кругу четырех младших братьев и сестер - как правило, мальчишки были постоянно голодны, особенно в процессе выздоровления. Хотя мистер Холмс не подпадал под эту категорию, но он вообще не подпадал под какую-либо категорию, а этот очаровательный офицер полиции… Грег, улыбавшийся ей полной надежд мальчишеской улыбкой, казался человеком, четко знающим, чего хочет.

— Мы не можем этого так оставить. Давайте посмотрим, что я могу вам предложить, Грег, — с этими словами она принялась кружить в своем кухонном царстве, колдуя над завтраком для изнывающего от голода пациента.

Грег съел все до последнего кусочка, а закончив, вздохнул и довольно произнес:  
— Честно не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз так вкусно ел. Вы настоящая находка, миссис Дженнингс.

Она просияла. А затем Грег признался, как сильно был восхищен красотой кухни в первый вечер пребывания в этом доме. И даже выразил надежду, что однажды ему будет позволено приготовить что-нибудь для себя и мистера Холмса, когда миссис Дженнингс будет отсутствовать. И нет, он не посмеет нарушить здешний порядок, уж не говоря о том, чтобы что-то менять. Она найдет кухню в том же состоянии, в котором оставит, слово чести. В этот день он обзавелся новым другом и получил разрешение называть ее Морин.

«Подумать только, не так давно я щекотала его животик», — рассказывала миссис Дженнингс своей сестре тем вечером, хихикая, словно юная девчушка.

Поскольку Грег задумал совершить нечто такое, для чего ему требовалась посторонняя помощь (ведь он все еще был частично иммобилизован и не мог свободно передвигаться), он осмелился спросить у миссис Дженнингс, не откажется ли она помочь ему в одном деликатном вопросе.

— Ох, пожалуйста, говорите, не стесняйтесь. — Она похлопала его по руке.

Когда прошлым вечером Грег приехал сюда и ему выделили одну из гостевых спален, он не стал возражать. И нехотя смирился, потому что чувствовал себя абсолютно вымотанным, едва мог держать глаза открытыми, а больная нога безбожно пульсировала. Тем не менее, это казалось неправильным: переехать к Майкрофту, чтобы быть отосланным в отдельную комнату без права на физический контакт. Грег уже давно вышел из подросткового возраста и знал, что ничего страшного с ним не произойдет, если он подождет еще немного, пока его странно робкий Якорь позволит наконец к себе прикоснуться. В ответ на все многочисленные сеансы ухода за мехом Лиса. Похоже, Майкрофт чего-то ждал, но Грег никак не мог понять, чего именно. Заниматься неуклюжей акробатикой, пока нога по-прежнему была закована в этот проклятый гипс, Грег определенно не собирался, так что в любом случае придется подождать, но ночевать в другой комнате он не станет.

— Видите ли, мистер Холмс счел нужным перевезти мои вещи в одну из гостевых спален, чтобы не… нарушить процесс моего выздоровления. Но серьезно? Гостевая комната? Надеюсь, вам не покажется это слишком неловким, но…

Она снова неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Естественно вы не хотите ночевать отдельно, с чего бы вдруг? Человек - не остров, а бедняжка мистер Холмс так много работает и временами вынужден куда-то уезжать, а затем возвращаться в пустой дом. Это неправильно, — поведала она ему. — Рада, что он нашел себе такого прекрасного компаньона - вы не позволите собой командовать. Его одинокие ночи подошли к концу, и чем скорее он с этим смирится, тем будет лучше для вас обоих.

Они подмигнули друг другу.

Было уже хорошо за полночь, когда Майкрофт вернулся домой и обнаружил, что его кровать оккупировал упрямый Грег, который уведомил его, что предыдущая комната ему совершенно не понравилась, и не для того он отказался от своей квартиры и переехал в дом Майкрофта, чтобы занять гостевую спальню. Как оказалось, Майкрофт даже не собирался возражать. Сев на кровать, он крепко обнял Грега.

— Я боялся, что слишком давлю на тебя, — пробормотал он куда-то в шею. — Ведь это я инициировал «связь» и отдал распоряжение, чтобы твою квартиру освободили до того, как ты выпишешься из больницы. Взял на себя ответственность, командовал тобой направо и налево. Все произошло так быстро, а затем я подумал, что возможно тебе понадобится немного свободного пространства, чтобы привыкнуть. Переживал, что руководствовался лишь собственными желаниями и не поинтересовался твоим мнением.

— Полагаю, привычку командовать направо и налево ты приобрел на работе, — мягко усмехнулся Грег, поглаживая ладонями спину Майкрофта. — Но как видишь, мной командовать не так уж просто. Я делаю шаг назад, смотрю на вещи и поступаю по-своему.

— Я никогда не стремился давить, подталкивать или вмешиваться, хотя, если ты спросишь моего брата, он скажет, что я делаю это постоянно.

— Не буду я его спрашивать. Черт, мне и без того достаточно часто приходилось выслушивать Шерлока, спасибо огромное. — Грег легонько куснул Майкрофта прямо над накрахмаленным воротничком, заставив его плечи едва заметно вздрогнуть. — Майк, ты разве не слышал, что я говорил тебе тогда в больнице? Я не хочу находиться вдали от тебя. А жить в одном доме, но в разных комнатах - на мой взгляд, слишком далеко. Кроме того, — он постучал по гипсу, — с этой гребаной штукой у нас пока все равно ничего не получится, но может, ты позволишь мне здесь спать? Пожалуйста?

Майкрофт обнаружил, что не в состоянии сказать «нет», глядя в эти карие глаза. Поэтому просто кивнул.

Когда он вернулся после душа и в первый раз забрался в кровать рядом с Грегом, облачившись в строгую шелковую пижаму, потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы отыскать удобное положение для сна. Тяжелый гипс постоянно мешался, но они справились, и даже поцеловали друг друга, пожелав спокойной ночи, застенчиво и неловко. Никто из них не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так хорошо спал. Оба чувствовали себя в полной безопасности и наконец-то дома.

***

На следующий день после избавления от гипса Грег встречался с Майкрофтом за обедом в маленьком уютном ресторане недалеко от больницы. Пока они ждали заказ, на столе появился простой белый конверт. Грег взял его и покрутил в руках.

— Что здесь? Код от твоего сейфа?

— Не совсем. Но надеюсь, ты все же найдешь это интересным.

Внутрь был вложен лист бумаги. Грегу понадобилось время, чтобы полностью понять, о чем говорится в нескольких скупых фразах. Результаты лабораторных анализов Майкрофта. Чист. Грег шумно сглотнул.

— Это значит то, о чем я подумал?

— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты в точности знаешь, что это означает, Грегори. Я бы хотел, чтобы наши отношения были постоянными и эксклюзивными. Ты и я, и больше никого. Никогда, — а затем, словно внезапно опомнившись, добавил, с легким намеком на неуверенность: — Надеюсь, ты не против?

В ответ Грег невежливо фыркнул.  
— Ты всерьез полагал, что я стану спать со всеми без разбора? Если бы мне это было нужно, я бы не стал вступать в «связь» с тобой! Кроме того, когда ты в последний раз по-настоящему смотрел на себя в зеркало? За исключением бритья или завязывания одного из этих твоих ужасно дорогих галстуков? Не будь идиотом!

Последние остатки мучительных сомнений испарились, Майкрофта затопило облегчение и счастье.

— Но, Майк… Я еще не проверялся, ты уверен, что…

— Проверялся, — возражения были прерваны на полуслове. — Твою кровь проверяли перед началом операции - это стандартная процедура для каждого оборотня. Я взял на себя смелость добавить несколько дополнительных пунктов для анализа. На самом деле, это было легко.

Грег невольно усмехнулся.  
— Знаешь, я должен был основательно разозлиться за то, что ты взял на себя еще одну смелость и принял решение, не спросив моего мнения. Но на этот раз я не возражаю. Все, что меня сейчас беспокоит: как бы побыстрее вытряхнуть тебя из этого проклятого костюма и ощутить под ладонями обнаженную кожу.

Что бы Майкрофт ни собирался ответить, он не успел, поскольку официант выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы принести их заказ. Они оба поклевали еду, неожиданно потеряв аппетит, и через некоторое время Майкрофт произнес:  
— О, и кое-что еще. Насчет выходных в Корнуолле. Так уж сложилось, что я смог освободиться от нескольких встреч и обязательств и решил взять пару дней отдыха. Поэтому, если у тебя нет других планов, думаю, мы могли бы провести эти выходные в Корнуолле, прежде чем ты вернешься к исполнению своих служебных обязанностей. Немного приморского воздуха должно пойти тебе на пользу. А мне может пойти на пользу снова оказаться в седле. Давно не ездил верхом. — Его губы изогнула легкая хитрая улыбка. — Если я верно помню, не так давно тебя очень заинтересовала мысль обо мне верхом на лошади. Белые брюки и ботинки для верховой езды?

Вилка с грохотом упала вниз, в приглушенной атмосфере ресторана этот звук прогремел словно выстрел, а нарушитель всеобщего спокойствия заработал несколько укоризненных взглядов.

\- _Дразнишься, паршивец._

Эти слова донеслись так отчетливо, что Майкрофту пришлось сдерживать смех. Их связь крепла с каждым днем, а Грег оказался способным учеником. Правда, поначалу он немного нервничал, опасаясь, что теперь уже никогда не сможет остаться в одиночестве в своей голове, но вскоре узнал, что это не так. Они могли поднять щиты и отрезать друг другу доступ к полностью интеллектуальным процессам так же, как и раньше - это являлось неотъемлемой особенностью их работы. Но главным отличием стало то, что теперь они не могли отгородиться друг от друга. То, что чувствовал один, улавливал второй, и «дотягиваться» стало гораздо проще. Прямо сейчас их щиты были распахнуты настежь, и слова Грега прозвучали так явственно, словно он произнес их вслух.

— Не будь грубияном, Грегори.

— Заткнись, Майк.

— Хотя… — Майкрофт задумался. — На самом деле я не надеваю белые брюки вне турниров по поло. Предпочитаю им пару выцветших джинсов.

— Разве имеет значение, какие на тебе надеты брюки, пока у тебя есть что-то впечатляющее между ног? — бросил в ответ Грег, а когда серо-синие глаза потемнели от голода, самодовольно усмехнулся. В эту игру можно было играть вдвоем. Их нелепые ночи в строгих пижамах подошли к концу. Он об этом позаботится.

***

Что бы Майкрофт ни ожидал обнаружить дома по возвращении из офиса, он точно не предполагал встретить здесь брата, который выбрал именно этот особенный вечер, чтобы поговорить с Грегом насчет допуска к одному делу, вызвавшему его интерес. Криминалистические фото и заключения специалистов были разбросаны на журнальном столике.

— Шерлок, мне стоит знать, как документы по этому делу попали в твои руки?

Консультирующий детектив тараторил со скоростью миля в минуту, молниеносно выкладывая свои теории и выводы. После нескольких недель на больничном, когда разум находился в блаженно расфокусированном состоянии, Грегу требовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он задумчиво брал фотографии одну за другой, пытаясь одновременно ознакомиться с материалами следствия и выслушать выводы, которые вываливал на него Шерлок.

— Шерлок, я на больничном до понедельника и не могу позволить тебе вмешиваться в расследование за спиной Диммока. — Он поднял руку, едва Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, несомненно собираясь выпустить наружу яростный поток слов о неумелых офицерах полиции и впустую потраченном времени. — Знаю, что ты о нем думаешь, Холмс, но есть правила и положения, которые следует соблюдать, нравится тебе это или нет. Я не буду, повторяю, не буду вмешиваться в расследование Диммока. Если он решит не брать тебя на борт, значит, ты будешь держаться нахрен подальше от этого дела. Слышишь меня? — резко произнес он, когда эти подвижные глаза сердито вспыхнули. — Я посмотрю, что можно будет сделать, когда вернусь. Обещаю. Но предполагаю, что меня дожидается куча бумажной работы и новых данных. Не думаю, что твое счастье будет входить в топ моих приоритетов в понедельник утром.

В этот момент Майкрофт решил шагнуть в гостиную. Его ленивый взгляд скользнул по фотографиям раздувшихся тел и крупным планам множества ножевых ранений. Он издал театральный вздох.

— Понимаю. Забежал поболтать, дорогой брат? — Он насмешливо вскинул бровь. — Новый Скотланд-Ярд не соответствует предъявляемым тобой требованиям?

Шерлок лишь фыркнул.  
— Не без твоей помощи, пока ты удерживаешь Лестрейда подальше от работы.

— Не смеши. Я никого не удерживаю. Разумеется, доктор Уотсон рассказывал тебе о состоянии здоровья Грегори?

Грег закрыл глаза. Опять они пошли друг против друга. Сердитый баритон сражался с хорошо поставленным тенором за право оставить за собой последнее слово.

— Ребята, пожалуйста. Мы можем этого не делать?

Две пары глаз глянули на него, и оба брата произнесли с одной и той же интонацией:  
— Не делать что?

И тогда Грег расхохотался: «Не слишком-то они и отличаются, эти Холмсы». 

Злые взгляды смягчились, нахмуренные брови распрямились. Шерлок выдохнул и стал собирать фотографии и отчеты обратно в папку, а затем повернулся и посмотрел на Грега:  
— Мы еще не закончили с этим, Лестрейд.

— Боюсь, что нет.

Шерлок встал и кивнул в сторону фортепиано.  
— Пианист-виртуоз[10] Ханона? Ежедневные разминки. Снова играешь, Майкрофт? — Легкая насмешка вкралась в его звучный голос.

— На самом деле, никогда и не прекращал. Идеал достигается практикой, как тебе должно быть известно. Я не стану оскорблять Шопена или Гуммеля, спотыкаясь на октавных скачках. Или Бетховена, если уж на то пошло. — Ловушка установлена, наживка выложена.

— Бетховена? — Притворное безразличие.

— Рондо соль-мажор, если быть точным. Не уверен, что ты помнишь этот отрывок. Он действительно прекрасен. — Такая сладкая приманка.

Взгляд Шерлока встретился со взглядом Майкрофта, ловушка захлопнулась. Шерлок ухмыльнулся, на миг позабыв о расследовании.  
— Это вызов?

— Если ты воспринимаешь это как вызов, то можешь рискнуть. — Уклончивое пожатие плечами.

— Рискну. Непременно. Вызов принят. Просто скажи, где и когда.

Их глаза встретились, и каждый выдержал взгляд соперника. И как только первые настоящие улыбки озарили их лица, обстановка, кажется, разрядилась. Это было едва уловимо, но не оставляло никаких сомнений. Грег затаил дыхание.

— Ладно. Тогда лучше займусь делом, раз все равно сегодня уже никуда не попаду. — Шерлок схватил папку с материалами расследования и кивнул Грегу.

— Увидимся в понедельник.

— Надеюсь.

Майкрофт пошел проводить Шерлока до двери. Услышав эхо недоверчивого восклицания: «Корнуолл? Серьезно?», Грег улыбнулся и встал с дивана. Доковыляв до небольшого бара, налил в два стакана Гленливет. Слабый шорох возвестил о возвращении Майкрофта. Грег обернулся и наблюдал, как тот развязал галстук, выскользнул из пиджака и закатал рукава рубашки. Благодарно приняв предложенный виски, Майкрофт вылез из туфель, упал на диван и закинул на него ноги. Грег комфортно устроился в своем углу.

— Все передал Антее? Готов ехать? Уверен, что Англия не развалится, пока ты в отъезде?

— Антея знает, как со мной связаться в случае возникновения чрезвычайной ситуации, но я не жду, что Англия рухнет, нет. На самом деле, моя команда вполне способна продержаться несколько дней без меня, хоть я и ненавижу это признавать.

Они еще немного поболтали о том и о сем, тщательно избегая темы, застывшей между ними. А затем дорогой стакан опустился на журнальный столик, и Майкрофт испытующе посмотрел на Грега из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Если я попрошу отвести меня в постель прямо сейчас, ты согласишься?

Наконец-то. Внутри разгоралось тепло, Грег знал, что его глаза вспыхнули жидким янтарем. Глаза Майкрофта засверкали лазерно-синим в ответ, и все, что Грег смог произнести было:  
— Боже, да, с удовольствием, да.

Одним слитным движением он рванул через диван, отшвырнув стакан и игнорируя протестующую ногу. Обрушился на Майкрофта, выбивая воздух из его легких своими пятью футами и десятью дюймами и почти двенадцатью стоунами[11]. Майкрофт обнаружил, что совсем не против задыхаться, лежа на спине, пока теплый язык Грега требовательно толкается в его рот, а поджарые бедра чувственно покачиваются, прижимаясь к его собственным. Он полностью опустил щит, позволяя желанию Грега затопить себя. Воспламенить. И ахнул, когда Грег нетерпеливо накрыл его тело своим.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, Холмс, — пробормотал Грег куда-то в шею. Он покусывал кожу, спускаясь вдоль яремной вены, и радостно хмыкнул, когда Майкрофт дернулся. «Щекотка», — вспомнил он. Распахнув накрахмаленный ворот рубашки, дернул футболку в сторону и игриво прикусил ключицу. Майкрофт зашипел сквозь зубы, его руки скользнули вдоль боков Грега, обхватили за поясницу, притягивая ближе. Грег все правильно понял, лизнув напоследок шею Майкрофта одним слитным движением, выдохнул:  
— В кровать. Немедленно в кровать.

Майкрофт согласился, и они совершенно неэлегантно скатились с дивана, скалясь, точно подростки, при виде выпуклостей на брюках. Майкрофт взял Грега за руку и потянул вверх по лестнице в его… их спальню. Грег оперся на него в поисках поддержки, оставив позабытые костыли лежать в гостиной.

Они провели много сладких мгновений раздевая друг друга, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, наблюдая, лаская, прикасаясь. Бледный веснушчатый торс тепло прижимался к более смуглому, щетина царапала гладкие плечи, посылая восхитительные мурашки. Сшитая на заказ одежда была бесцеремонно сброшена на пол в одну кучу с хлопком и джинсой. Их непосредственные владельцы оказались слишком заняты, едва приземлились на простыни из египетского хлопка. Нетерпеливые руки исследовали территорию, которая была такой знакомой и в то же время возбуждающе неизведанной. Языки, рты и пальцы блуждали, составляя воображаемую карту. Запоминая. Свершая открытия.

Когда длинные изящные пальцы наконец сомкнулись вокруг его члена, Грег стиснул зубы и сдавленно застонал.

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне услышать тебя, — попросил Майкрофт. — Я хочу слышать издаваемые тобой звуки.

Грег никогда не был особо шумным любовником, не устраивал порно-представлений и, кроме того, обычно брал руководство на себя, концентрируясь на партнере, добиваясь этих звуков от нее… или него. Но он понимал, что это было особенностью Холмсов: собирать данные для последующего использования, поэтому решил сделать одолжение и обеспечить Майкрофта достаточным количеством звуков, вздохов, стонов и мольбы. Когда искусный язык Майкрофта медленно прошелся по всей длине члена, а дразнящий рот втянул его внутрь, Грег издал сдавленный всхлип и был совершенно уверен, что никогда не делал ничего подобного раньше.

— Боже, Майк, _черт_ , пожалуйста, боже, ты убиваешь меня. Проклятье, мне нужно… нужно… ох, _черт побери_.

Майкрофт внимательно слушал, как Грег заполняет непристойностями воздух вокруг них, а затем отпустил его член и заработал разочарованный стон. Скользнув вверх, Майкрофт увлек Грега в медленный, неспешный поцелуй. Щелкнула крышка флакона со смазкой, заставив Грега открыть глаза. Наблюдая, как Майкрофт смазывает пальцы, он откинул голову на подушку и широко развел ноги, бесстыдно предлагая себя. При первом осторожном проникновении резко втянул ртом воздух, неуверенно и слегка неловко, но затем палец согнулся и нашел то самое место, заставив Грега низко и громко застонать. Это был самый развратный и сексуальный звук, который Майкрофту доводилось слышать. Он схватил свой собственный член у основания, не желая кончить прямо сейчас — только не так, даже не побывав внутри любовника — и резко сжал, отгоняя подкравшийся оргазм.

— Пожалуйста, Майк, прекращай, черт побери, дразниться, _пожалуйста_. Мне нужен твой член прямо сейчас, боже, пожалуйста. Я ужасно тебя хочу, _пожалуйста_ , Майкрофт, — отчаянно хрипел Грег.

А когда Майкрофт наконец медленно, о, так чертовски медленно стал проталкиваться внутрь, руки Грега обхватили его за шею, ладони легли на затылок, втягивая в глубокий поцелуй. Языки лениво играли друг с другом, а тела расслабились, облегчая проникновение для них обоих. Грег разорвал поцелуй, лишь когда Майкрофт замер глубоко внутри него, а затем Майкрофт начал толкаться и отступать, толкаться и отступать. Грег протиснул одну руку между их телами и, ухватив свой член, принялся мастурбировать. В конце концов этот мягкий бархатный голос все же сломался: « _Проклятье_ , Грегори». Последние остатки самоконтроля покинули Грега, и он содрогнулся в волне оргазма настолько сладкого и мощного, что оставшихся сил едва хватило, чтобы обнять Майкрофта и слушать, как постепенно замедляется ритм его сердца.

**Глава 9.**

Лису понравился осенний Корнуолл. Сельский дом ему тоже понравился. К сожалению, дождь не прекращался с момента их приезда, но Грег все же настоял на смене ипостаси. Он объяснил свою непреклонность тем, что не «оборачивался» уже слишком давно, к тому же в этом облике ему было проще и быстрее развить чувство дома, запечатлевая различные запахи и ощущения органами чувств Лиса. Однако с трудом сдерживаемое волнение в янтарных лисьих глазах поведало совершенно другую историю, и Майкрофт предположил, что осмотр дома стоял вторым по счету в списке неотложных дел. Как только открылась задняя дверь, ведущая в прекрасный сад, Лис выскочил на улицу и принялся тщательно исследовать живые изгороди, клумбы и кустарники, в которых таилось бесчисленное множество птиц для преследования и несколько интересных кроличьих нор для изучения. Майкрофт подозревал, нет, был твердо уверен, что вскоре станет настоящим экспертом в области ухода за мехом Лиса, и что Грег делал это все нарочно.

Качая головой, он поднялся наверх, чтобы распаковать вещи. Не то чтобы там было много чего распаковывать, эти выходные должны были пройти вполне обычно, без каких либо официальных встреч и мероприятий. И Грег довольно четко дал понять, что намерен провести большую часть времени в постели, желательно без одежды. Эта концепция не встретила никаких возражений со стороны Майкрофта, поэтому надо было лишь разместить в просторной гардеробной содержимое двух небольших чемоданов и отнести туалетные принадлежности в не менее просторную ванную комнату. Майкрофт мысленно усмехнулся, разглядывая роскошную и вместительную душевую кабину, которую установил в порыве бесстыдной прихоти не так давно, однако рассчитывал, что в течение этих выходных ей найдется весьма достойное применение. И не сомневался, что Грег ее непременно одобрит.

Насвистывая себе под нос, он спустился вниз, чтобы проинспектировать кухню: запасы холодильника пополнены, а камин в гостиной готов к использованию. Антея была незаменима в большинстве сфер его жизни - высокопрофессиональный и крайне квалифицированный специалист, в его команде она занимала второе по значимости место. Однако миссис Дженнингс и ее братья были само совершенство, когда дело касалось ведения хозяйства и управления домом. Вне всяких сомнений, мистер Грэхэм - младший из братьев получил подробные инструкции сразу после того, как миссис Дженнингс помогла Грегу организовать засаду в спальне Майкрофта. Уже тогда она предвидела и вдумчиво распланировала их поездку на выходные в Корнуолл. _Морин, конечно_. Они с Грегом стали звать друг друга по имени с первого дня знакомства, едва он перебрался в дом Майкрофта. Сам Майкрофт так и не удостоился подобного предложения, но ведь он не обладал шармом и легкими манерами Грега и сомневался, что когда-либо сможет изобразить на своем лице это трогательное выражение, которым Грег так мастерски и беззастенчиво пользовался.

Звонкое короткое: «Гав!» донеслось с улицы, и Майкрофт резко вскинул голову. Однако ни боли, ни страха не «передалось», поэтому он достал вощеную куртку и водонепроницаемую кепку, прежде чем выйти наружу. Пересекая широкими шагами лужайку, он звал Грега, а когда нашел, сложился пополам от хохота. Его грациозный серебристый лис сидел на краю небольшой лужицы весь покрытый грязью, прижав уши к голове. Этот несчастный комочек мокрого меха смущенно смотрел на него снизу вверх.

***

Сад оказался даже лучше, чем Грег ожидал. Пышный газон, разбитые со знанием и любовью к деталям цветочные клумбы и, ох, красиво разделенные на группы кустарники, через которые он тут же протиснулся в целях предварительной инвентаризации. «Подождите, а это что?», — мимолетное движение привлекло его внимание. Кролик, чью послеобеденную дрему он ухитрился потревожить, рванул из-под кустов через лужайку, и Грег последовал за ним, начисто позабыв о больной ноге. Не ради убийства, а исключительно ради наслаждения от погони. Он огибал одну из цветочных клумб, когда задняя правая лапа отказала, не в состоянии удержать вес под этим углом. Равновесие было утеряно всего на долю секунды, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы съехать вниз по небольшому склону, ставшему скользким после дождя. С удивленным: «Гав!» Грег приземлился в мутную лужицу. О, стыдоба-то какая! Вымазался в грязи, словно щенок. Чистюля Майкрофт будет вне себя. Он выбрался из грязи, энергично встряхнулся и сел думать, как пробраться в маленькую ванную комнату, которую видел на первом этаже. Если бы он только потратил еще немного времени, чтобы ознакомиться с домом, прежде чем «оборачиваться» и бежать на улицу. _Проклятье_. А вот и Майкрофт собственной персоной бредет через лужайку в вощеной куртке и нелепой кепке. _Черт побери_. Теперь уже не скроешься. Грег опустил голову и прижал уши, стараясь выглядеть как можно более пристыженным, но как только Майкрофт начал смеяться, поднял взгляд.

— _Забавно, да?_

— Очень забавно. Право, Грегори, тебе стоит увидеть себя со стороны. О, нет. — Грег был перехвачен уже в прыжке. — Тебе не удастся реализовать свой злодейский план мести на практике: забежать в дом и заляпать все грязью.

— _Ага, применил дедукцию._

— Не было нужды применять дедукцию. Твои намерения были очевидны.

Без единого шанса вывернуться из железной хватки, с которой Майкрофт прижимал его к себе, смущенный и перепачканный Лис был занесен обратно в дом и поставлен в ванну внутри небольшой ванной комнаты на первом этаже.

— Сядь, — скомандовал Майкрофт тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Не двигайся. Не «оборачивайся». Я вернусь через минуту.

Грег послушно сел, хотя мысли о смене ипостаси все равно кружили у него в голове. Он же не домашний питомец, в конце-то концов, он прекрасно может принять душ самостоятельно, спасибо, хотя возможность получить качественную чистку выглядела заманчиво. Поэтому он подождал. Вскоре Майкрофт вернулся и принес с собой пушистые полотенца, банный халат и что-то, пахнущее как шампунь. Уши Лиса с интересом приподнялись. Все это выглядело не так уж и плохо и возможно стоило испытываемого душевного дискомфорта. Теплая вода хлынула сверху, сильные руки стали втирать шампунь в грязный мех, и Грег решил, что это не такой уж сильный удар по чувству собственного достоинства, если с тобой обращаются, словно с домашним питомцем. Когда стекающая с меха вода стала прозрачной, его попросили: «Встряхнись, пожалуйста», и Майкрофт отступил назад, подальше от брызг. Грега вытащили из ванны и поставили на одно из полотенец, Майкрофт опустился на колени рядом и принялся сушить его вторым полотенцем, бережно, но тщательно. Бесстыдно подавшись навстречу прикосновениям, Грег блаженно закрыл глаза.

— _Чудесно_.

— Не делай из этого привычку. Пожалуйста.

Когда Лис достаточно высох — слишком быстро — Майкрофт встал и произнес:  
— Теперь решай: хочешь ли ты «обернуться» - на этот случай я принес халат - или же останешься в своем пушистом облике. Я собираюсь разжечь камин, и ты всегда можешь присоединиться ко мне на диване.

Он наклонился и игриво потянул за черное ухо, а затем ушел в гостиную. Грег слышал, как он шуршит возле камина. Решение пришло моментально. Он останется Лисом. Он не был на четырех лапах слишком давно, а перспектива свернуться калачиком рядом с Майкрофтом выглядела очень привлекательно. Обе стороны его сущности желали находиться рядом с Майкрофтом, но прямо сейчас ему нужно было подзаправиться своим самым любимым запахом, поэтому он бесшумно прошел в гостиную, сел возле камина и наблюдал, как Майкрофт разжигает огонь.

— Теперь извини меня на секунду, я хочу чаю. И, пожалуйста, воздержись от запрыгивания на диван еще пару минут, я бы хотел подстелить одеяло, чтобы твой все-еще-не-совсем-сухой мех не испортил обивку. Не надо на меня так смотреть, Грегори. — Бровь выгнулась. — Я знаю этот взгляд. Да, я суечусь из-за ерунды, но я так не люблю мокрые подушки.

Если бы лис умел хихикать, Грег бы непременно это сделал. Вот уж чистюля. Тем не менее, сидеть возле камина было приятно. Невысокий огонь дарил уютное тепло, не слишком жаркое, в самый раз. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул. _Тепло. Дом._ Идеально. Через несколько минут Майкрофт вернулся из кухни с подносом, на котором стоял маленький заварник, тонкая фарфоровая чашка и миска с водой для Лиса. Он поставил миску на пол, а чайный сервиз на журнальный столик, укрыл одеялом и полотенцем диван и сел на него с газетой. Небольшой пульт дистанционного управления разбудил тихую музыку. Вылакав большую часть воды, Грег вопросительно посмотрел на диван, Майкрофт улыбнулся и похлопал по приготовленному гнездышку.

— Иди уже, маленький непросохший негодник. Но я не стану ради тебя отрываться от газеты.

Грег запрыгнул наверх и, свернувшись как можно ближе к Майкрофту, положил мордочку ему на бедро и позволил _Дому. Счастью._ заструиться через «связь». Майкрофт не отложил газету в сторону, но аккуратно свернул ее так, чтобы можно было одной рукой держать ее, а второй зарыться во влажный мех и почесывать пальцами между лопаток. Некоторое время они сидели вот так, наслаждаясь редким моментом спокойствия и тишины, а затем Грег пихнул Майкрофта в бедро.

— _Хочешь теперь показать мне дом?_

— А ты уверен, что уже набегался за кроликами? Все лужи исследовал?

— _Майк._

— Прости, не смог удержаться. Я честно не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз так много смеялся, и хотя это получилось за твой счет, за что я искренне извиняюсь, было весело.

Майкрофт опустил газету на журнальный столик и крепко прижал лиса к себе.

— Невозможно описать словами то счастье, что я испытываю, находясь рядом с тобой. Начинаю понимать, насколько одинок был все эти годы.

— _Я чувствую то же самое._

Уткнувшись мокрым носом в шею Майкрофта, Грег глубоко вдохнул. Он никогда не насытится этой изысканной смесью запахов: дорогой ткани, легкого одеколона и Майкрофта. Она отпечаталась в его системе, и Грег распознает ее где угодно. Ее улавливал даже его человеческий нос. Они оба вздохнули, затем Майкрофт осторожно опустил лиса на пол и встал, чтобы начать экскурсию.

На первом этаже располагалось что-то вроде приемной, официальная гостиная: «Почти ей не пользуюсь, стараюсь решать рабочие вопросы подальше отсюда» и малая гостиная.

— _Кстати, почему здесь нет фортепиано?_

— Мы можем это исправить.

— _Можем._

Кухня и небольшая столовая по соседству, маленькая кладовая, ванная комната с небольшой ванной, отдельный туалет и две гостевые комнаты. На втором этаже еще две гостевых комнаты, ванная комната, хозяйская спальня.

— _Кому может понадобиться такая гигантская кровать?_

— Нам, очень на это надеюсь. Если я правильно помню, ты планировал провести эти дни в постели.

Гардеробная и… вторая, огромная ванная комната.

— _Охренеть!_

— Не выражайся, Грегори. Пожалуйста.

— _Это еще что такое?_

— Это душ и ванна.

— _Как развратно._ Я намерен заняться очень греховными вещами с тобой прямо здесь.

Смена ипостаси прошла молниеносно. На губах Майкрофта еще только зарождалась ухмылка, а его тело уже притянули к потрясающему обнаженному телу Грега. Руки отыскали дорогу к его бедрам - поджарым и теплым, прижались к ним, затем скользнули на поясницу и вниз, к восхитительной формы ягодицам.

Одной рукой Грег обнял Майкрофта за шею, второй потянул рубашку.  
— Слишком много одежды, любимый, — прошептал он прямо в губы. — Возможно, ты пожелаешь избавиться от нее, если только не хочешь, чтобы она намокла.

— Грегори, ты только что принимал душ, — вяло запротестовал Майкрофт и сам рассмеялся этой пародии на протест и, не сопротивляясь, позволил Грегу расстегнуть рубашку.

— Неправда. Ты вымыл Лиса, а затем вытер досуха. Теперь моя очередь. — Рубашка исчезла, а Майкрофт послушно поднял руки, помогая снять с себя футболку. — Мне нужно выяснить, как эффективнее всего использовать это нелепое количество душевых насадок. А лучший способ узнать что-то - пощупать собственными руками. — Он опустился на колени, чтобы снять ботинки и носки, затем расстегнул молнию темно-синих чинос[12]. — И кстати, по поводу рук. — Он порочно усмехнулся, дразняще медленно стягивая брюки и открывая взору интересную выпуклость. — Кто-то с нетерпением ждет, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. Я прав? — Грег легонько куснул быстро твердеющий член, а шумный сорванный вдох стал ему ответом.

Пара черных хипстеров спустилась вслед за чиносами на пол, Майкрофт мгновенно переступил через них и задохнулся, когда Грег грациозно скользнул вдоль его тела снизу вверх. Не так давно это сильное тело избивали, жестоко с ним обращались, а теперь Грег стоял здесь, рядом с ним, практически здоровый, за исключением правой ноги, которая еще не окрепла, но хромота становилась незаметней с каждым днем. Скорость регенерации оборотней по-настоящему восхищала. Майкрофт крепко обнял Грега, испытывая одновременно благодарность и головокружение, его чувства отчетливо «передались» через их «связь». Растаяв в объятиях, Грег мягко покусывал шею Майкрофта, извлекая из него тихие стоны удовольствия. Теперь пришла очередь Грега веселиться, и он подтолкнул Майкрофта внутрь просторной душевой кабины.

— Настало время для игр.

Они шагнули внутрь. Включились боковые распылители, теплая вода хлынула из насадок в потолке. Раскинув руки и расставив ноги, Грег рассмеялся от восторга.

— Непристойная роскошь! Готов торчать здесь дни напролет!

Он поймал довольный взгляд Майкрофта, согнул указательный палец и поманил. Майкрофт не смог бы сопротивляться, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Он позволил втянуть себя в голодный поцелуй и прижать к не менее голодному телу. Язык Грега скользнул по его собственному, заманивая к себе в рот, дразня и посасывая. Майкрофт ответил, увлекая его в игривый водоворот, щекоча нёбо. Разорвав поцелуй, Грег рассмеялся, хватая ртом воздух. Позволил губам путешествовать по шее Майкрофта, прихватывая чувствительную кожу, вылизывая. Достигнув места, где шея переходит в плечо, укусил, не в силах совладать с довольно примитивным желанием пометить своего любовника. Майкрофт приглашающе откинул голову назад. Отметины будут надежно скрыты под рубашкой, никто не увидит их, но он будет знать, что они там. Наслаждаясь ощущением губ Грега, посасывающих его кожу, Майкрофт тихо заскулил. Его член ощутимо дернулся, реагируя на ласку, и Грег самодовольно рыкнул. Это было похоже на чудо: обладать силой, заставляющей Майкрофта Холмса так реагировать. Терпеливо выжимать тихие полные желания стоны из этого человека, который в других обстоятельствах сохраняет железный самоконтроль. Грег заключил договор с самим собой: он заставит Майкрофта просить и умолять, так же как и он сам просил и умолял во время их первого занятия любовью. Он хотел слышать звуки, издаваемые Майкрофтом, не меньше чем Майкрофт хотел слышать его.

Он продолжил свое путешествие вниз по телу Майкрофта, вылизывая тропинку вдоль худощавого бледного торса. Сжал чувствительный сосок губами, пососал, озорно улыбнувшись ответному судорожному вздоху. Член ныл от возбуждения, но Грег не обращал на него внимания. Он не станет поддаваться спонтанному импульсу. В конечном итоге он непременно кончит, но сначала позаботится о желаниях и потребностях Майкрофта. На нем хотелось сыграть, как на прекрасном музыкальном инструменте, которым он, по сути, и являлся. Грег снова опустился на колени и оставил еще одну отметку на внутренней стороне бедра. Длинные пальцы зарылись в его волосы, не отталкивая, лишь придавая устойчивости.

— Что ты делаешь со мной, Грегори? — Голос Майкрофта стал хриплым, едва узнаваемым.

— А ты сам не в состоянии понять? — Глаза Грега порочно блеснули. — Хочешь позвонить брату и попросить подсказку?

— Ты - единственный, кто может сейчас думать о Шерлоке. — Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся.

— Я бы предпочел подумать кое о чем другом, — с этими словами он облизнул член Майкрофта от основания до самого кончика одним слитным кошачьим движением. Все мысли о назойливом младшем брате испарились, когда Грег втянул член в рот и, расслабив горло, заглотнул так глубоко, что Майкрофт сдавленно всхлипнул и невольно дернулся. Чтобы удержать равновесие и контроль Грег положил руки ему на бедра и продолжил.

Теплая вода омывала их тела. Вид стоящего на коленях Грега, и скользкое жаркое кольцо его губ, плотно охватившее член, спровоцировали что-то вроде сенсорной перегрузки. В данной ситуации даже холмсовский мозг был не в состоянии анализировать и обрабатывать информацию должным образом. Майкрофт ощутил приближение оргазма гораздо раньше, чем рассчитывал, но уже не мог остановиться. Одна из рук Грега пробралась между его бедер и осторожно сжала яички, словно оценивая. Майкрофт опять задохнулся.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Грегори… я не могу… просто, пожалуйста, о, боже правый, пожалуйста, я сейчас…

Он вцепился в волосы Грега, пытаясь отстраниться, чувствуя, как поджимается мошонка, но Грег не позволил. Вместо этого он вновь положил обе руки на бедра Майкрофта и, посмотрев вверх, нашел взглядом его лицо. Втянул щеки и издал горлом вибрирующий звук. Член пронзила судорога удовольствия. Заметив это, Грег повторил вибрацию, и тогда Майкрофт отпустил себя, с едва сдерживаемым стоном кончил, дрожа всем телом. Грег сглатывал, не переставая наблюдать, и слизнул последние капли, прежде чем встать и обнять Майкрофта.

— Майкрофт Холмс, ты великолепен, — пробормотал он ему в шею. — Ты прекрасен, когда кончаешь. Ты знал об этом?

Не в силах отыскать нужные слова, Майкрофт обхватил лицо Грега ладонями, увлекая в поцелуй. Ощутил собственный вкус на чужом языке и был ошеломлен тем диким удовольствием, которое он доставил. Они постояли вот так некоторое время, а затем Майкрофт игриво укусил Грега за мочку уха и низким голосом произнес:  
— Могу я предложить вернуться в спальню для… оказания ответной любезности? Прежде чем мы сморщимся, одряхлеем и канем в Лету?

Грег одобрительно хмыкнул. Они выключили душ и вышли из кабины. Майкрофт налету поймал брошенное полотенце.

— Сначала вытрись, а то знаешь ли, мокрые подушки и все такое.

Услышав, как Грег повторяет его собственные слова, Майкрофт выгнул бровь, но все же сделал, как было велено. Затем ухватил его за запястье и потянул в спальню. Смеясь, Грег позволил уронить себя на мягкие подушки, но банальная ответная любезность не входила в его планы. Он находился в игривом настроении, к тому же у него была цель. Ему очень хотелось услышать те звуки, о которых он мечтал, и если ради этого придется проявить чуть больше терпения, что ж - так тому и быть.

Сильные умелые руки бродили по телу Майкрофта, поглаживали, царапали, хватали, щекотали, боготворили, дразнили. В равной степени одаренный и безнравственный язык внес свой вклад в процесс превращения красноречивого государственного служащего с хорошей дикцией в бессвязно бормочущую личность. И вскоре тот надменный человек, который одним движением брови мог разрушить чужую карьеру, молил о пощаде офицера полиции, поймавшего множество опасных лондонских преступников благодаря простому упорству и тщательной подготовке. Кажется, сегодня Грег решил применить оба этих качества для достижения поставленной задачи.

— Боже правый, Грегори, что я должен сделать, чтобы ты перестал меня мучить?

Грег застонал Майкрофту в рот, осознавая, что уже наигрался.

— Помоги мне бог, но я хочу тебя трахнуть, Майк. Я так сильно хочу тебя трахнуть. Ты позволишь? Пожалуйста?

Зрачки Майкрофта расширились. Он уже очень давно не позволял никому входить в себя, но заслышав хриплый голос Грега, понял, что больше всего на свете хочет отдаться этому человеку, поэтому лишь спросил:  
— Как ты меня хочешь?

Грег тяжело сглотнул:  
— Ты мог бы … ты мог бы развернуться? Пожалуйста?

Майкрофт взглянул на него. Медленная озорная улыбка изогнула его губы, и Грег глухо застонал. Открыв ящик прикроватной тумбочки, Майкрофт вытащил флакон со смазкой и развернулся, призывно приподняв бедра. С тем же усердием, с которым он ранее добивался желаемых звуков, Грег начал растягивать Майкрофта, и вскоре тот возвратился к мольбам. Осторожные движения пальцев пробудили вожделение и отчетливое желание, почувствовав прикосновение к простате, Майкрофт резко вскрикнул. Уронил голову на руки и развел колени еще шире, совершенно не заботясь о том, насколько бесстыдно выглядит со стороны. Он опять возбудился, желание было настолько сильным, что причиняло боль.

— Бога ради, Грег, может уже _трахнешь_ меня, наконец!

Мат из уст Майкрофта Холмса и неприкрытое желание в его голосе, плюс обращение «Грег», а не «Грегори», спалили последний предохранитель в мозгу. Схватив Майкрофта за бедра, Грег толкнулся до упора, совсем позабыв о том, что нужно быть осторожным и нежным. Майкрофт резко втянул ртом воздух, это было именно то, чего он хотел. Боль от внезапного вторжения быстро отступила, когда Грег укусил его за трапецию[13], отвлекая, о, так замечательно отвлекая. Это было ошеломляюще и идеально. Майкрофт обхватил ладонью свой член и принялся трахать кулак в едином ритме с движениями Грега. Подавшись вперед, Грег положил свою руку поверх руки Майкрофта и стал потирать большим пальцем истекающую смазкой головку, отлично контролируя мелкую моторику. Майкрофт застонал и кончил, горячо и яростно, выплеснувшись на их соединенные руки. Грег с хриплым криком последовал вслед за ним.

Чуть отдышавшись, они обессилено свалились бок о бок в послеоргазменной неге, насытившись до предела.

— Отказываюсь двигаться, по крайней мере, три последующих дня, — пробормотал Грег в плечо Майкрофта и глухо усмехнулся. — Нам будет очень липко и некомфортно, пока один из нас не согласится решить этот вопрос. — Он фыркнул. — Мокрые подушки - твоя забота, чистюля Холмс. Не моя зона ответственности.

— А какая тогда твоя? — Майкрофт глянул на него поверх плеча.

Изображение Шерлока, бросившего эту же самую фразу всего несколько недель назад, всплыло в памяти Грега. Он создал нужную «проекцию» и был вознагражден озорной улыбкой.

— Секс со мной теперь входит в твою зону ответственности?

— Это моя приоритетная задача. Если вы не возражаете. Сэр.

— Вовсе нет, детектив-инспектор. А теперь извините меня на секунду, пойду, приведу себя в порядок.

Украв еще несколько поцелуев, Грег неохотно выпустил Майкрофта и не стал возражать против брошенного полотенца, которое каким-то образом проделало весь путь от оргии в душе до спальни. Вытерев руки и член, он дождался, пока Майкрофт вернется обратно, чтобы свернуться рядом и уснуть, заключив его в крепкие объятия.

***

Весь следующий день они провели в постели, вставая, только когда испытывали голод, жажду или другие естественные потребности. Майкрофт ни разу не взглянул на свой блэкберри, что было неслыханно, и Грег в полной мере насладился этим днем, когда не было нужды делить Майкрофта с кем-то еще. Они занимались любовью медленно, они занимались любовью страстно, они трахались, они шутили по поводу множества лет, проведенных в добровольном воздержании, они смеялись над несоответствием этой подростковой возбужденности и своих тел слегка за сорок, они купались в любви, которую нашли друг в друге.

Грег несколько раз менял ипостась, потому что хотел запечатлеть в памяти малейшие нюансы, оставшиеся после занятий любовью: запах пота на коже Майкрофта, их общий запах, пропитавший простыни. Он позволял Майкрофту тискать себя, играть с большими черными ушами Лиса, гладить мягкий мех, растирать плотные пушистые лапы. Он засыпал с руками Майкрофта, зарывшимися в густой роскошный подшерсток, а просыпался с ладонями на теплой коже и бесстыдно к ним прижимался.

Во время одной из коротких вылазок на кухню Грег задал вопрос, мучавший его вот уже несколько недель.

— Помнишь тот день, когда ты пришел ко мне в Ярд, а я только что закончил допрос Бишопа?

— День, когда я рассказал тебе о поло?

— Когда ты неприлично раздразнил меня своими историями о лошадях, белых брюках и ботинках для верховой езды? Да, именно он.

— Конечно, помню. Я рассказывал про сигналы ног и все прочее. Кстати, как ты находишь сигналы моих ног? Удовлетворительными?

Ломтик яблока перелетел через стол, Майкрофт цокнул языком.

— Грегори, никаких баталий с использованием еды, прошу. Это так незрело. — Ломтик был аккуратно разрезан пополам и быстро утилизирован. — Так что там насчет того дня?

— Есть кое-что, о чем я хотел спросить у тебя с тех пор. Этот парень реально орал на меня, понимаешь, бранился и оскорблял, а потом неожиданно затих, и выглядел так, словно у него мороз пробежал по коже. Тогда я так и не понял, что случилось, но теперь думаю… — Он замолчал, не зная как правильно сформулировать фразу, чтобы не выставить себя идиотом.

Майкрофт выжидательно на него посмотрел, затем выгнул бровь.  
— Теперь ты думаешь… что?

— Ты имел к этому какое-либо отношение? Ты можешь просто… эм… «подумать» за другого человека, даже если вы не «соединены»? Это возможно? Имею в виду, ты помог мне сменить ипостась, когда я сам не смог, а ведь это необычно, так? Джон сказал, что он так не может, хотя он тоже довольно сильный Якорь. Полагаю, он бы должен был, ведь он «связан» с Шерлоком и все такое, но он сказал, что не каждый Якорь в состоянии это сделать.

— Будет ли достаточным сказать, что моя должность в правительстве подразумевает определенные… иные обязанности? И определенные способности являются ключевыми для исполнения этих обязанностей. Способности, которыми нужно овладеть в совершенстве.

Грег застонал.  
— Хочешь сказать, что занимаешь незначительный пост в каком-то таинственном братстве Якорей, у которых в ходу мантии, церемониальные мечи и «размышления» друг за друга?

— Обоснованное предположение, и не самое плохое. Впрочем, никаких мантий.

— А мечи?

Улыбка.

— Серьезно? Мечи?

— Зонт, Грегори. Я постоянно ношу его с собой и не просто так. Между прочим, у него ручка из ротанга. Ты знал, что древесина ротанга - самый широко используемый материал для меча - трости?

— Ты пытаешься меня наебать.

— Не сейчас, но я был бы признателен, если бы эта мысль задержалась в твоей голове.

Не сумев совладать с собой, Грег рассмеялся, словно школьник. И был не до конца уверен, что явилось основной причиной смеха: мысль о том, что в зонтике Майкрофта Холмса спрятан меч, или та небрежность, с которой «связанный» с ним мужчина, мистер Сшитый на Заказ Костюм-Тройка, гребаный Майкрофт Холмс проинформировал его, что почти готов к следующему раунду.

Однако Грег еще не закончил допрос.  
— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Ты что-то сделал с Бишопом, отчего он внезапно затих? Ты что-то за него «подумал»?

Театральный вздох.  
— Да, если ты хочешь представить все в таком свете. Да, я кое-что за него «подумал». Это была короткая мысль, никаких изощренных смертельных угроз или чего-то подобного. Я просто предложил ему свой взгляд на вещи.

— И часто ты это делаешь? Имею в виду, ты действительно можешь контролировать людей, типа, влиять на них, запрещать что-то делать?

Майкрофт шокировано на него посмотрел:  
— Грегори! Ты спрашиваешь, не играю ли я с разумами других людей?

— Вроде того, да, — пожал плечами Грег.

— Это было бы неэтично! Мы связаны строгими правилами, моральным кодексом поведения, который недвусмысленно запрещает игры с разумом, такие, на которые ты намекаешь. Если Якорь когда-нибудь злоупотребит своей силой, он или она должны будут держать ответ перед Советом и возможно даже будут лишены своей власти. И я говорю не об иерархической власти, а о власти Якоря. Но, отвечая на твой вопрос: да, я могу дотянуться до каждого оборотня или «перевертыша», даже до животных. Да, я могу «проецировать» им. Но я не буду, повторяю, не буду вторгаться в чей-то разум без приглашения. Если кто-нибудь из тех, кто мне сейчас дорог, окажется в опасности или под угрозой, я могу и выдам предупреждение. Вот и все. Нет, никакого непрошенного доступа к разуму. Нет, это было бы отвратительно!

_13\. Трапециевидная мышца — плоская широкая мышца, занимающая поверхностное положение в задней области шеи и в верхнем отделе спины. Трапециевидная мышца имеет форму треугольника, основанием обращённого к позвоночному столбу, а вершиной — к акромиону лопатки. Трапециевидные мышцы обеих сторон спины вместе имеют форму трапеции._

Грег стоял неподвижно. Это давало слишком мало информации, поэтому Майкрофт бросил на него вопросительный взгляд:  
— Что такое?

— Как ты можешь так жить? Постоянно контролируя себя? Играть во все эти политические игры? Не разрешая себе вмешиваться, даже если видишь что-то однозначно неправильное? Никогда не произносить того, что хочется произнести? Ты даже не можешь подумать о том, о чем хочется, потому что если твой щит открыт, кто угодно может уловить обрывки твоих мыслей. У тебя никогда не было желания взбунтоваться?

— На самом деле, я больше не… задумываюсь об этом. Я настолько привык к тому, что мой щит всегда поднят, что даже не замечаю. Я просто не могу позволить чему-либо просочиться сквозь него.

— Разве это не убивает тебя изнутри?

— Должно было. Ну, не совсем убить - у меня здоровое чувство самосохранения - просто должно было заставит меня высохнуть и сморщиться в один из дней.

— Но?

— Но я встретил тебя. — Майкрофт притянул Грега к себе. — Нет необходимости поднимать щит, когда я рядом с тобой. Никогда. Ты знаешь, что я должен держать некоторые вещи в секрете, но в остальном, когда я с тобой, я могу расслабиться.

Вариантов ответа было не так уж много, поэтому Грег обхватил лицо Майкрофта ладонями и поцеловал эти прекрасные губы.

***

На третий день Майкрофт повел своего серебристого лиса знакомиться с Джеммой, которая оказалась каштановой кобылой.  
— Моя бывшая пони для поло. К сожалению, я уже не в той форме, чтобы выступать на турнирах, но мы по-прежнему друзья. Всякий раз, когда я приезжаю сюда, мы устраиваем небольшую прогулку и вспоминаем золотые деньки, проведенные вместе.

Бывший чемпион по поло и военный, мужчина по имени Дэнхолм Харрингтон заботился о ней в отсутствие Майкрофта. И хотя бывший сослуживец был для Майкрофта кем-то большим, чем просто друг, втайне он был счастлив, что Харрингтон выбрал именно эти выходные, чтобы съездить на север и присмотреться к двум пони для поло, которых собирался приобрести. Это могло показаться эгоистичным, но сейчас Майкрофт не желал чьей-либо компании кроме Грегори Лестрейда. Он вывел Джемму на улицу, чтобы оседлать, и познакомил с Грегом, который терпеливо дожидался их возле входа в конюшню. Майкрофт прикоснулся к лошадиному лбу и, кажется, между ними что-то передалось, потому что кобыла опустила голову и ткнулась в плечо Лиса. Грег навострил уши и отправил лошади «проекцию» _Друзья_. Он не был уверен, достигло ли сообщение адресата, но кобыла тихо заржала, а Майкрофт улыбнулся.

— Теперь, когда мы все уладили, что думаешь насчет небольшой прогулки верхом? Твоя нога выдержит, как считаешь?

Грег возбужденно тявкнул. К его ноге пока не вернулись прежние силы, и он все еще слегка хромал, когда уставал, но боль ушла, и короткая пробежка сквозь бодрящий осенний воздух ему определенно не повредит.

Майкрофт рассмеялся и вскочил в седло. Позволил Джемме идти шагом, пока конюшни Харрингтона не скрылись из виду, а затем пустил ее легкой рысью, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом и возвращением в седло. Было не так много вещей, которыми он пожертвовал ради карьеры и о которых сожалел. Верховая езда входила в их число. Он испытал острую боль, осознав, что не сможет поддерживать плотный график поло-тренировок, если собирается работать на том уровне, где происходят интересные вещи. Поэтому он покинул свое привилегированное место в команде, с неохотой признав, что его дни в качестве конкурентоспособного поло-игрока подошли к концу. Теперь это стало обычным хобби, и не более того.

Он выполнил с Джеммой несколько основных упражнений, проскакал галопом большой и малый круг, прорываясь влево и вправо, делая резкие остановки и развороты. Они быстро вспомнили знакомые движения, конечно, не на прежнем уровне, но и лошадь и всадник наслаждались совместной работой, к которой давно привыкли. Майкрофт почти пожалел, что не захватил с собой клюшку.

Грег в это время изучал окрестности, даже не пытаясь за ними угнаться. Он был не в той форме, чтобы сопровождать галопирующую лошадь на длительные расстояния. Даже если учесть, что Джемма не развивала крейсерскую скорость. Его нога все еще была слишком слаба, и он не желал ставить под угрозу процесс ее выздоровления. Поэтому он бежал в неторопливом темпе, останавливаясь то здесь, то там, разнюхивая и изучая, но не прекращая наблюдать за Джеммой и Майкрофтом. Он поравнялся с ними, когда они увлеклись тренировкой. Грег не разбирался в тонкостях, но это могли быть упражнения для поло. Он сел, чтобы посмотреть, наслаждаясь ощущением свежего ветра, треплющего мех, любуясь хорошо отточенными движениями лошади и всадника.

Майкрофт изящно спешился и, усмехаясь, шагнул к Грегу.  
— Боже мой, какую впечатляющую коллекцию веточек ты насобирал. Надеюсь, ты хорошо провел время?

— _Подожди, вот вернусь в прежнюю форму и может, принесу тебе пару куриц._

— Нет, давай не будем здесь браконьерствовать. — Он опустился на колени, чтобы почесать Лиса за ухом.

Грег закрыл глаза:  
— _Даааа!_

— Едем домой? Как твоя нога? Хочешь присоединиться ко мне на лошади?

Лис рыкнул в ответ. Он не домашний питомец, которого можно носить на плече в модной сумке. Он добрался сюда и сможет вернуться обратно. И если для этого придется идти, что ж, так тому и быть.

— Грегори, пожалуйста. Я ценю твое огромное чувство независимости но, пожалуйста, имей в виду, что послезавтра тебе нужно будет вернуться к работе. И если ты перенапряжешь ногу, то застрянешь с бумажками, а это значит: прощайте погони, прощай настоящая полицейская работа, которая хоть немного скрашивает все эти бюрократические занудства.

Грег фыркнул и был вынужден признать, что в словах Майкрофта есть смысл. Он ненавидел бумажную работу и знал, что его дожидаются бесконечные кипы документов.

Он вздохнул:  
— _Ладно_.

Майкрофт улыбнулся и поднял его на руки, прижав к грудной клетке. Вернувшись в седло, устроил лиса между своих ног, придерживая одной рукой, чтобы не свалился. Джемма, похоже, не возражала и, совладав с ущербом, причиненным его гордости, Грег осознал, что ему нравится ехать верхом. Было что-то успокаивающее в равномерном движении лошади, ее запахе, но ничто не могло сравниться с тем фактом, что сейчас он был очень близко к Майкрофту. На самом деле, как бы сильно он ни сопротивлялся попыткам обращаться с ним, будто с домашним питомцем, не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы недолго побыть домашним питомцем Майкрофта. Душ после грязевых ванн вовсе не был противным, и Грег уже с нетерпением предвкушал грядущее вычесывание.

Должно быть, эта мысль просочилась наружу, потому что он ощутил низкий смех, вибрирующий в груди Майкрофта.

— Все-таки ты ужасно противное маленькое создание. Да. Я позабочусь о твоем мехе, как только мы вернемся домой. Обещаю.

Грег пихнул его головой:  
— _Хорошо_.

***

Выходные закончились слишком быстро. В воскресенье после обеда они упаковали чемоданы и отправились обратно в Лондон. Грег сел за руль, поэтому Майкрофт смог разобрать электронную почту и даже устроить по телефону короткое совещание с Антеей, которое со стороны Майкрофта выглядело набором односложных ответов и неинформативных звуков… незначительные правительственные вопросы, Грег был в этом уверен.

Вздохнув, он украдкой покосился на Холмса, что не укрылось от его внимания. Майкрофт уже успел переключиться в рабочий режим но, несмотря на это, его взгляд смягчился, и он легонько погладил мизинцем костяшки пальцев Грега. В ответ Грег довольно мурлыкнул.

Будет еще много выходных в Корнуолле. Скоро наступит Рождество. В этом году Грег не станет добровольно работать в праздники, и возможно, британское правительство и загадочное братство Якорей позволят своему мелкому служащему тоже взять несколько дней отдыха.

**Глава 10.**

Салли Донован вошла в кабинет своего начальника незадолго до полудня и остановилась как вкопанная. Человек, сидящий за столом Лестрейда, одетый в твидовый костюм и соответствующий шарф, был занят бумажной работой. Он немного походил на того человека, которого она в последний раз видела в больнице, но дело было не только в этом. Он выглядел хорошо отдохнувшим, даже веселым, его кожа потеряла бледность, из-под глаз исчезли мешки, делая его лет на пять моложе. Когда он сегодня приехал, Салли увидела его издалека и отметила, что хромота уже практически незаметна. Он прошагал вслед за суперинтендантом в его кабинет, не дав времени поздравить себя с возвращением, будучи занят подготовкой к предстоящему допросу. Если бы она не видела его избитым, закованным в гипс несколько недель назад, то решила бы, что он провел эти дни в отпуске, а не на больничном. И было в нем что-то еще, что-то, чего она никак не могла уловить.

Грег оторвался от бумаг и улыбнулся ей:  
— Доброе утро, Салли. Стащила все недоделанные документы в мой кабинет, пока меня не было?

— Доброе утро, детектив-инспектор. — Она улыбнулась в ответ. — Хорошо, что вы вернулись. У нас много чего произошло, и поверьте, Диммок будет неимоверно счастлив вернуть Шерлока Холмса на ваше попечение.

— Ах, Шерлок. — Лестрейд усмехнулся и, откинувшись на спинку стула, закинул руки за голову. — Что он натворил на этот раз? Он нанес мне неожиданный визит на прошлой неделе, говорил о расследовании, над которым работает Диммок.

— А, это. Господи, клянусь, Диммок был готов убить его.

Она пустилась в детальные графические описания, вводя Грега в курс двух текущих расследований и некоторых местных сплетен. Посмеиваясь над очередной историей, Грег начал разматывать шарф. Глаза Салли стали размером с блюдце, пока она пыталась не таращиться на фиолетовую отметину прямо над воротничком его рубашки. Заметив, что она старательно отводит взгляд, Лестрейд торопливо схватил шарф и снова замотал на шее.

— Ни слова об этом. Слышишь, Салли? — предупредил он и непроизвольно улыбнулся.

И тут она осознала то, что заметила раньше, но никак не могла понять: он выглядел хорошо оттраханным. Тщательно оттраханным, если выразиться точнее.

— Хорошо, сэр. Я слышала, вы сменили квартиру? Вы никогда не упоминали, что ищите новую, так что случилось? Если у меня есть право спросить, — вежливо добавила она, но не смогла скрыть усмешку.

Грег очень старался выглядеть строго, дать ей понять, что его личная жизнь - не ее дело, и она не в том положении, чтобы задавать подобные вопросы, но в то же время не мог упрекнуть ее за любопытство. Не сейчас, пока все еще испытывал счастье и беззаботность.

— Все верно. Я, правда, не искал новую квартиру, но когда подвернулся этот вариант, не стал отказываться, — немного уклончиво ответил он, очень надеясь, что его новый адрес еще не стал достоянием общественности. И он не хотел бы находиться рядом, когда его команда все узнает. Ухмылка Салли стала еще шире, но она решила не настаивать. Она могла быть очень любопытной, но всегда знала, когда стоит остановиться. В любом случае скоро она все выяснит. Салли мысленно прошлась по списку своих источников информации.

— Теперь, раз уж вы вернулись, может, присоединитесь к нам за обедом, прежде чем ежедневная рутина поглотит вас? — предложила она.

— Спасибо, но у меня назначена встреча на обед. — Грег покачал головой, извиняясь. — Может, после работы заглянем в паб?

— Это было бы прекрасно, сэр. И повторюсь: рада, что вы опять в строю. Во всех смыслах.

— Спасибо, Салли. Веришь или нет, но мне приятно вернуться обратно. Возможно, тебе придется напомнить мне об этом через пару дней, но сейчас я действительно с нетерпением жду возможности вновь погрузиться в работу. Хотя, вероятно в течение нескольких следующих недель мне придется переложить часть беготни на тебя.

— Это нормально, сэр. Особенно, если вы снимете с моих плеч заботу о фрике. — Она встала и собиралась выйти за дверь, когда увидела высокую фигуру, приближавшуюся к кабинету Лестрейда.

— Сэр, похоже, вы опоздаете на свою встречу. Сюда идет брат фрика. Интересно, что произошло на этот раз, — пробормотала она и повернулась к Лестрейду как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как загорелись его глаза при виде старшего Холмса. Она мотнула головой, чтобы взглянуть на Майкрофта Холмса, чей надменный взгляд смягчился, когда его глаза встретились с глазами Лестрейда. Ни один из мужчин не произнес ни слова, да им и не нужно было, полное отсутствие формальностей выдавало их сильнее любых слов.

Салли пялилась, чуть разинув рот, не заботясь о том, насколько невежливо это выглядит со стороны. Она отметила теплый взгляд той пары глаз, которые никогда не выражали ничего кроме равнодушия и легкой вежливости в лучшем случае, слабый изгиб тонких губ, непринужденную позу, которая ко всему прочему, казалось, обрела особо расслабленные очертания. А последним штрихом стала смена квартиры. Тело Майкрофта Холмса демонстрировало такое же насыщение, как и лестрейдовское. На самом деле, их обоих окутывал ореол хорошего секса, делая их… любовниками? Ее шеф и этот жутковатый тип?

Довольные серо-голубые глаза Майкрофта взглянули на нее, хорошо поставленный голос достиг ушей, словно забитых ватой. 

— Сержант Донован. Надеюсь, я не помешал? Я намеревался украсть детектива-инспектора в надежде, что он присоединится ко мне за обедом, если вы не возражаете и работа терпит.

Сдавленный вздох сорвался с ее губ, и она закрыла рот ладонями. Салли Донован - амбициозная и бесстрашная женщина-полицейский, стремившаяся вверх по служебной лестнице, не боявшаяся арестовывать самых жестоких преступников Лондона и противостоять Шерлоку Холмсу, развернулась на каблуках и сбежала.

— Все прошло довольно хорошо, — непринужденно отметил Майкрофт. — Хотя первый день на работе может оказаться немного сложнее, чем ты ожидал.

— Это было бы преуменьшением года. — Грег на секунду закрыл глаза, затем встал из-за стола, чтобы взять пальто. — Идем, дадим мне возможность в последний раз спокойно поесть перед началом всей этой шумихи. — Он подмигнул Майкрофту. — И не вздумай хватать меня за руку по дороге.

***

Субботним вечером за неделю до Рождества Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон стояли возле главных ворот таунхауса Майкрофта Холмса.

— Не могу поверить, что делаю это, — пробормотал Шерлок, рассеяно поглаживая футляр скрипки, прижатый к груди.

Джон удивленно на него посмотрел:  
— Ну же, Шерлок, это не больно. Ужин, вино, немного разговоров? И музыки?

— В этом-то и дело. Ужин и разговоры в доме Майкрофта? Куда катится мир?

— Ты принял музыкальный вызов, к тому же, нас пригласил на ужин Грег, а не твой брат. Идем, все будет нормально.

Ворота загудели, открываясь. Шагнув внутрь, Джон втащил Шерлока следом за рукав пальто.

Их приветствовал Грег. Он принял пальто и провел гостей в столовую, где уже стоял празднично накрытый стол, а Майкрофт как раз зажигал свечи.

Шерлок закатил глаза и фыркнул:  
— Посмотри на себя - весь такой домашний и рождественский. Если бы только мамуля могла тебя видеть, она бы очень обрадовалась.

Выпрямившись, Майкрофт улыбнулся, ничуть не смутившись насмешкам брата.  
— И тебе тоже хорошего вечера, Шерлок. Думаю, мамуля сейчас наслаждается круизом на борту «Королевы Марии Второй».

Шерлок недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
— Круизом? Мамуля? Она никогда не уезжает на Рождество. Зачем ей это?

— А почему бы и нет? Прошлое Рождество было не таким уж радостным событием. Помнишь, как исчез, предположительно умерев? Может, она тоже хочет ненадолго исчезнуть? А сейчас, — он указал на стол, — прошу, садиться. Миссис Дженнингс вложила все свое мастерство в приготовление этого прекрасного ужина, нам не стоит ее разочаровывать.

Джон прошел вслед за Грегом на кухню, чтобы помочь принести еду.  
— Как думаешь, они будут хорошо себя вести? — прошептал он. — Шерлок выглядел нормально, когда мы покидали дом, но кто знает, что может произойти, когда эти двое вращаются на орбите друг друга.

Грег пожал плечами:  
— Майкрофт достаточно расслаблен. Я убедился, что в его теле не осталось ни капли напряжения. — Он подмигнул Джону, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой.

Джон рассмеялся.  
— Прошу, Грег, только не надо подробностей. — Он подмигнул в ответ. — Но знаешь, я попытался сделать то же самое с Шерлоком. Давай проверим, сработает ли наша магия в отношении Холмсов. — Он пихнул его. — Кстати, красивое кольцо. О чем мне стоит знать, прежде чем Шерлок за него зацепится?

— Сегодня не будет никаких счастливых объявлений, нет. — Обхватив простое золотое кольцо мизинцем и большим пальцем, Грег крутанул его. — Это только для нас. Майкрофт хотел заменить кольцо Мэттью на мое, вот и все. А я очень волновался, принимая кольцо от него. — Он едва заметно покраснел.

— Хорошо. — Джон положил руку на плечо Грега, сжал. — Я рад, Грег. Действительно рад. Ты выглядишь счастливым. Вы оба. — Они дружно улыбнулись, зная, что подразумевает под собой «связь» с Холмсами.

Взяв блюда, они осторожно принесли их в столовую и разложили еду на подогретые тарелки. Джон в предвкушении улыбнулся: сегодня можно будет насладиться ужином, вместо того, чтобы торопливо поглощать пищу, опасаясь, как бы Шерлоку не пришла в голову очередная гениальная мысль и не заставила вскочить из-за стола в середине ужина.

Вслед за листьями салата с сыром горгонзол и грушевым соусом последовали жаркое из говяжьих ребрышек, картофельное пюре, жареный красный лук с бальзамическим уксусом, мед и стручковая фасоль. Шерлок взглянул на этикетку Бордо и выгнул бровь, но Майкрофт это никак не прокомментировал. На десерт были шоколадно-вишневые бисквиты и лимонные брусочки. Джон и Грег откинулись на спинки стульев и удовлетворенно вздохнули. Даже Шерлок доел все, что лежало на его тарелке.

— Морин неподражаема, — мечтательно произнес Грег. — Подам прошение, чтобы ее причислили к лику святых.

— Она прилагает дополнительные усилия, когда дело касается ее любимого полицейского, — с едва заметным оттенком добродушной ревности, заявил Майкрофт.

На самом деле то, что миссис Дженнинг взяла Грега под свою опеку, стало нескончаемым источником поддразниваний между ними. В доме всегда волшебным образом возникала дополнительная порция, едва Грег произносил что-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее «голоден» или «еще не ел», не говоря уже о кофе, который появлялся из ниоткуда. Если бы не метаболизм оборотня, вес Грега давно бы достиг до стадии ожирения.

Они прибрали со стола и разложили все по местам, как приказала миссис Дженнингс.  
— Нельзя ослушаться своего повара и экономку, — отметил Майкрофт. 

Взяв бокалы для вина и бутылку Баньюльс, они вернулись в гостиную, сели и стали обсуждать планы на праздники. «Корнуолл», — непререкаемым тоном заявил Грег. В какой-то момент Шерлок начал отпускать издевательские замечания насчет брата и Грега, которые носили одинаковые кольца. Он заметил их сразу, едва вошел в столовую, но предпочел не говорить об этом в течение ужина, отдав выбор в пользу мастерски приготовленной еды, а не словесных баталий. Предупреждающий взгляд Джона заставил его изменить свое мнение, однако тут Майкрофт кашлянул и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Ну что ж, дорогой брат. Думаю, пришло время отдать дань уважения господину ван Бетховену.

— Начнем, как только ты будешь готов. — Шерлок вскочил с кресла.

Он вытащил скрипку из футляра и любовно настроил, пока Майкрофт усаживался за фортепиано. Как только первые ноты Рондо закружились в воздухе, Шерлок вскинул смычок, и сладкая мелодия скрипки вплелась в игриво бурлящие тона фортепиано. Никому из них не нужны были музыкальные листы, последовательность нот надежно хранилась в чертогах их разумов, а эйдетическая память с легкостью извлекала нужную информацию.

Шерлок поймал взгляд Майкрофта. Братья твердо смотрели друг на друга до конца произведения, жестко сцепившись взглядами. А когда после многих лет вражды их братская «связь» вернулась на свое законное место, глаза Шерлока засветились теплым зеленым, а глаза Майкрофта в ответ засверкали мягким синим.

Конечно, они не перестанут пререкаться друг с другом, не перестанут драматизировать и покровительствовать, фыркать, пыхтеть и вскидывать брови, и «ты расстраиваешь мамулю» по-прежнему будет их любимой мантрой, но когда братья Холмс улыбнулись друг другу, Грег с Джоном обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

Потому что сейчас между ними воцарился мир.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> 1\. Традиционный китайский костюм.
> 
> 2\. Китайский прямой меч, в классическом варианте с длиной клинка около метра.
> 
> 3\. Место для занятия боевыми искусствами.
> 
> 4\. Плотно облегающие трусы в форме шорт с заниженной талией и совсем короткими «под самые ягодицы» гачами.
> 
> 5\. Разновидность шотландского виски.
> 
> 6\. Маска, похожая на лыжную, закрывающая голову, лоб и лицо. В Англии ее носят бойцы спецподразделений во время боевых операций.
> 
> 7\. Комната, в которой пациенты отходят от анестезии после операционного вмешательства.
> 
> 8\. Облегченная гипсовая (или полимерная) повязка, закрывающая лишь часть конечности.
> 
> 9\. Английский бренд, производящий одежду. У Шерлока пальто от Белстаф.
> 
> 10\. Методическое пособие французского музыкального педагога 19-го века Чарльза Луиса Ханона (Charles-Louis Hanon), третья часть четырехтомного учебного пособия. «60 упражнений для достижения беглости, независимости, силы и равномерного развития пальцев, а также лёгкости запястья».
> 
> 11\. Примерно 179 сантиметров и 76 килограмм.
> 
> 12\. В основе брюк этого типа лежит униформа английских колониальных войск, использовавшаяся в жарких и тропических странах. Для этих брюк использовалась лёгкая ткань песочного цвета, которую называли "китайкой", отсюда и название "chinos". В наше время это легкие брюки свободного стиля характерные для стиля casual или smart casual. Как правило, это брюки средней ширины, имеющие лёгкий конус от колена. Могут быть самых разнообразных расцветок, но чаще всего это светлые песочные цвета.
> 
> 13\. Трапециевидная мышца — плоская широкая мышца, занимающая поверхностное положение в задней области шеи и в верхнем отделе спины. Трапециевидная мышца имеет форму треугольника, основанием обращённого к позвоночному столбу, а вершиной — к акромиону лопатки. Трапециевидные мышцы обеих сторон спины вместе имеют форму трапеции.


End file.
